Not The End
by FinchelFan728
Summary: Based after 3x22. Rachel boards the train to New York. Finn is left in Lima alone. They both dreaded life without each other, but it ends up being even harder than they imagined. Can they find their way back to each other?
1. Prologue

_Hey everyone! So, the end of the Season finale inspired me to do a fanfic of Finchel during the summer and that school year. The prologue basically takes you into Rachel's head during the train ride to New York and the scene before. This chapter is pretty angsty, but I promise it will get happier. We'll also see other Glee club members throughout the story. Finchel will talk in Chapter 1, which should be up in a few days Please review if you want me to continue this!_

_DISCLAIMER: The dialogue at the beginning is from the episode._

Prologue

"Hi!" Rachel said, getting in Finn's car. Today was it. They were going to get married.

"Hi," Finn whispered.

Rachel smiled. It was the day she'd been waiting for. "Hey, so, you have my dress and my shoes, and I have my make-up and my epic love for you."

He gave her a smile, but she could tell something wasn't right.

"Let's get married," Rachel said.

"Okay…" Finn said. They drove down, but this drive was taking longer than Rachel thought. She realized they were approaching a train station in Toledo. What were they doing here? Was their wedding somewhere else? She looked around the parking lot and saw some other familiar cars. Maybe the wedding was out of town.

Rachel looked at Finn to ask him what was happening, but he spoke first. "You're on the 4:25 to New York. Your dads are gonna meet you there and they're gonna help you look at dorms at the new school. You're gonna spend four years of your life there and you've never even set foot in the place."

"But I have all year to go and look at it," Rachel protested. She wanted to get married now.

Finn looked ready to cry. "You're gonna go there in the fall. All right? You're not deferring. We're not getting married."

Rachel's heart shattered. "You don't want to marry me?"

"I want to marry you so badly I can't go through with it," Finn said. "The thought of you being stuck here for another year because of me, that makes me sick."

Rachel began to cry. "Then come with me! OkayWe can get married in New York and live in a little shoe box apartment together. It'll be romantic!"

"Do you love me?" Finn asked.

Rachel couldn't believe what Finn had just said. "Of _course_ I do."

"Then tell me the truth and not just something you think I want to hear. Are you 100% sure you want to marry me?" Finn asked.

Of course she did. But he didn't seem to want her to say so. "No one is 100% sure of anything."

"I am," Finn said. "I am that sure you're something special. That this is just the beginning for you. That you're going to do amazing things. But to get there, you gotta have these experiences on your own."

"Wait a minute!" Rachel gasped. Was Finn breaking up with her? That was what it sounded like.

Finn ignored Rachel. "Listen to me, you gotta have these experiences on your own."

"Wait a minute!" Rachel protested again.

Again, Finn ignored Rachel. "I can't have to be there with you."

"Wait a minute! Are you breaking up with me?"

"I'm setting you free."

Rachel felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. "Oh my god!" She didn't want this to happen. All year she'd been having nightmares this would happen.

"Do you know how hard this is for me? How many times I've cried about this?" Finn asked.

"No! I'm not going. I'm not going, not without you," Rachel pouted.

"You don't have a choice. I can't come with you," Finn said.

"Well then I'll stay here or I'll go wherever it is that you're going!" Rachel sobbed.

"Fort Benning, Georgia?" Finn asked. "I need a chance to try to redeem my father."

Rachel couldn't believe what Finn was saying. "Oh my god! Wait a minute. You're joining the Army? Are you insane? I can't believe that this is happening right now!"

Finn looked at Rachel. "It's one of the places I knew you couldn't follow me. Look, you're gonna get on that train. Okay? And you're gonna go to New York. And you're gonna be a star. Without me. That's how much I love you. You know what we're gonna do? Surrender. I know how hard that is for you because of how hard you hold on to stuff … but we're just gonna sit here and we're just gonna let go. And let the universe do its thing and if we're meant to be together, then we're gonna be together. Whether it's in a little shoe box apartment in New York or on the other side of the world. Okay? Will you do that for me? Will you surrender?"

Rachel could tell that there was no use in trying to argue with Finn. Maybe she was wrong all along. Maybe this was just temporary. It was time to move on. "I love you so much."

"I love you," Finn whispered.

They walked out of the car and toward the train. Rachel saw practically the entire Glee club waiting for her on the train deck. Finn gave her a small smile. She made her way through the group, silently hugging her friends goodbye with tears in her eyes. When she was done with her friends, she looked up at Finn and gave him one last kiss. She loved him so much. He said he was letting her go because he loved her - but she didn't want to go. It felt like she wasn't left with any other choices. She got on the train and took a deep breath. She was on her way - away from home, away from the boy she loved.

Rachel stared out the window of the train. Tears filled her eyes as she watched Finn chase after the train. She wished more than anything that she hadn't boarded. She was crying hard enough already, but it made her cry even harder to see the love of her life running after her like that.

She knew Finn had meant well. But this wasn't what she wanted anymore. She didn't want to go to New York alone. She wanted to go with Finn and Kurt. But Finn hadn't gotten into Pace, and Kurt hadn't gotten into NYADA. Kurt MIGHT be able to join her in another year, but there was no way he'd be able to get into another school in New York in three short months. And Finn was going to join the army. She couldn't believe it. What if he didn't come back, or if he got hurt? She didn't want to argue with him, but she didn't want him to do this. She could lose him.

All her friends had come to the train station to say goodbye. This may be the last time they were all together. Mercedes would be in LA to work for the recording contract she wanted so badly. Puck would be cleaning pools in LA. Mike would be at dance school in Chicago. Blaine, Sam, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Rory, Sugar and Joe would still be at McKinley and in the Glee club. Kurt would be who knew where. Finn would be in Georgia. She did have the train pass to visit Quinn in New Haven, but there was only so much time she could go there.

Past Rachel would have been counting down the moments to this train ride. But Present Rachel didn't like it. There was more to Present Rachel than Broadway and New York. She wanted love, she wanted friends. She had wanted that place in NYADA. She'd fought for it. If she'd known getting that place would mean leaving everything she loved behind, she wouldn't have fought so hard for it. She would have accepted that she'd choked at the audition and that she wasn't perfect.

The ten hour train ride to New York was long and difficult. She stopped crying about an hour into it, but she was still crying on the inside. She fell asleep after about a half hour later, hoping she'd wake up in her own bed and that this was all just a bad dream. But when she woke up, the cruel reality confronted her. Finn was back in Lima. Her friends were all over the place. Everything she'd loved for the past three years was now part of her past.

She looked down at her finger. The ring was still there. She didn't know if he'd want to talk anymore. She couldn't bear to take it off. And she never would take it off. She knew there would be lots of boys at NYADA who were everything Past Rachel would have loved - talented, ambitious, driven, ruthlessly dedicated to making it to Broadway. In the past, she would have scanned the boys she hadn't even met yet and pick out which ones she wanted to be her co-stars in which musicals. That wasn't who she was anymore.

What had been the point of the past year if she and Finn were just going back to where they were a year ago? Back to square one. It was as if everything had never happened. Now it pained her to think about him calling her the best girlfriend ever, encouraging her in her audition for the lead in the school musical, the dinner at his house when they almost did it, the flowers he sent her opening night, their first time, exchanging gifts at Christmas, the proposal, their romantic duet, dinner and cuddling in her bed on Valentine's day, the look they'd shared during her solo at Regionals, the fun they'd had on senior ditch day, him calling her his hero, him taping her singing in Glee club, their prep for her audition, how he held her after as she cried she choked, their dances at prom, winning prom king and queen, leading a song at Nationals, kissing after New Directions won, the glass he bought for their wedding, singing to the underclass the week before graduation and kissing on the stage after they got their diplomas.

And that's when she really began to cry. Even harder than before. She'd been wrong after her NYADA audition. THIS was what it meant to REALLY cry.

"What's wrong, dear?" she heard the woman across the aisle from her say.

Rachel looked up to see the woman and her daughter, who looked about five. "It's just... I'm not ready to move to New York alone."

"Alone?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I just graduated from high school," Rachel said. "My best friend and my boyfriend were going to come with me - but they didn't get into schools there." She sighed and looked out the window. The train was reaching its first stop since she boarded in Toledo, but she couldn't get off.

She couldn't get off the train in Cleveland, or Pittsburgh, or Hershey, or Philadelphia, or Rochester. There would be no way for her to get back home. But really, Finn had made it clear he didn't want her anymore. He thought she was destined for things bigger than him and Lima.

So many things would never be the same - drums, auditoriums, bowling, wheelchairs, catsuits, cats, calendars with animals, breadsticks, the doctor's office, laryngitis, eggs, pizza, football games, grilled cheese, Rocky Horror, weddings, Christmas tree shopping, alcohol, headbands, confetti, stakeouts, tethers, the library, tire shops, meat, fireplaces, bars, pigs, stars, diamond earrings, stuffed animals, amusement parks, flowers, Chicago... all those things now had a special connection to Finn. And there were the things in New York that would remind her of Finn... Sardi's, Central Park, Patti LuPone, the hotel they'd stayed at last year... And the songs that would remind her of Finn... Don't Stop Believing, Push It, Take A Bow, Somebody To Love, No Air, Keep Holding On, Imagine, True Colors, Smile, You Can't Always Get What You Want, My Life Would Suck Without You, Hello I Love You, Hello Goodbye, Borderline, Open Your Heart, Run Joey Run, Total Eclipse Of The Heart, Jesse's Girl, One, Faithfully, Any Way You Want It, Loving Touching Squeezing, The Only Exception, Don't Go Breaking My Heart, With You I'm Born Again, Marry You, Just The Way You Are, Last Christmas, Firework, Get It Right, Loser Like Me, Go Your Own Way, Jar Of Hearts, My Man, Pretending, You Can't Stop The Beat, Fix You, I Can't Go For That, You Make My Dreams Come True, We are Young, Do They Know It's Christmas, Without You, I Just Can't Stop Loving You, Ben, Stereo Hearts, Fly, I Believe I Can Fly, Here's To Us, How Deep Is Your Love, More Than a Woman, So Emotional, Cry, Take My Breath Away, It's All Coming Back To Me Now, Paradise By The Dashboard Light, You Get What You Give, Not The End, Glory Days, Roots Before Branches... really, any emotional song would make her think of Finn, not just one with ties to Finchel.

There was no use of thinking about it though. Finchel was over. She was on her own now.

She sighed as she picked up her phone. No missed calls, no texts. Not even a text from Finn saying he was sorry. He said he was doing this because he loved her, but didn't he see how upset she was? That she didn't want to go?

What was the point of crying or being sad? It wouldn't change what had happened. She was sure her dads had brought the last of her things to New York. She told Finn a year ago that after graduation she was going to New York and never coming back.

How badly she wished she'd been wrong. If she had to pick between New York and love, she'd pick love for sure. But now New York was all she had.

He wanted her in New York. He thought their time was up. Maybe it was up. If a year of nothing but love other than a few small conflicts wasn't enough to prove to them that this was working, maybe nothing could prove it. They'd had a great year together and she thought there were many more. She was devasted. It felt like her heart had been ripped out of her stomach and crushed into a million pieces.

She felt herself beginning to cry again. But what could anyone on the train do? None of them even knew Finn. They couldn't get her back home. If she went home she'd probably just be forced on to another train. Seeing all her friends at the train station told her that they knew about Finn's plan. Clearly, none of them had done anything to stop this from happening. If he'd already talked to her dads, they clearly weren't going to do anything. Who did that leave?

As she cried, she felt a tap on her leg. It was the little girl from across the aisle. "What's your name?" the girl asked.

Rachel forced a smile at the little girl. "Rachel. What's your name?"

"Natalie," the little girl said. "Why are you so sad?"

Rachel sighed. The girl's mother had clearly sent her daughter over to help cheer Rachel up. "You see, I had to leave my friends and the person I love so I could go to school in another city, and I really don't want to."

"Then why are you leaving?" Natalie asked. "Can't you go to school with your friends?"

"They're going to lots of different schools," Rachel sighed. "But I don't want to be alone."

"What could make you feel better?" Natalie asked.

"I want my boyfriend," Rachel sobbed. "I want him to hold me and hug me and tell me how much he loves me."

Natalie reached out and gave Rachel a hug. Rachel thought about what it was like to be little. Having such an innocent view of the world. When she was little, she would be devastated over losing a solo.

Now, she was devastated over losing the love of her life.

The train pulled into New York. The sight of the buildings didn't please her. A year ago when she stepped into New York, she was overjoyed. Today, she was let down.

Nervoulsy, she paced around the streets. She got a text from her dads saying to meet them in Times Square. This chapter of her life had begun.

_Chapter 1 preview: Finchel talk on the phone. Finn thinks more about his future. Rachel settles in in New York._


	2. Chapter 1: Lonely Summers

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the prologue! It was a bit sad for me to write. Don't worry, Finchel will not stay apart! In every chapter, things will look better for them. I thought this chapter, it would be nice to see how they're both feeling once Rachel's in New York. So, enjoy Chapter 1, and please review if you want me to continue! I promise the whole story won't be so angsty!_

Chapter 1: Lonely Summers

The first few days of summer had been boring. Long, lonely and boring. Finn had made a list of things he wanted to do with Rachel this summer, but now none of those things would happen. Rachel was spending her summer in New York and Finn was in Lima. He'd leave for Georgia in August, but for now he was working at the tire shop. With Burt in Washington, they needed someone to consistently be there.

Finn flopped backwards on to his bed. So many times he fell on to it with Rachel on top of him or under him. Just the day before she left, they'd had sex in his bed. Ever since their hookup in November, they'd had sex a lot. At least twice a week, except when she was on her period. Sex with Santana meant nothing to him after doing it with Rachel. But there would be no more sex with Rachel because there was no Rachel. She was gone.

It pained Finn to see Kurt and Blaine spend practically every minute of every day together. It was hardest when he heard them making love in Kurt's room. He had nothing better to do than listen in on his brother.

Kurt was applying to state universities in New York with plans to transfer to a performing arts school his sophomore year, during which Blaine would come to New York.

Finn sighed to himself. Why had he ended it with Rachel? Why not do a long distance relationship? He still loved her. Even more than before, if possible.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw Rachel's face in the car that day. How sad she was. The tears in her eyes. He hated himself for doing it. At the time he thought it was for the best. He feared she would hate him for holding her back. But this was Rachel. She'd never hated him. Not even when he was with Quinn when he truly loved Rachel. She never gave up on him. She fought for him, dropping hints, singing songs for him - until he was finally back in her arms.

He was surprised she hadn't called or texted him since she left for New York. When they broke up after the secrets about Puck and Santana were revealed their junior year, Rachel was constantly calling and texting. He wanted more than anything to call or text her, but what if she didn't answer the phone?

Finn heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in," he moaned. He wasn't interested in arguing with whoever it was.

Kurt stepped into Finn's room. "Finn, what are you doing to yourself?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"You haven't been doing anything all summer!" Kurt said. "And you're wearing an old t-shirt and pants with holes in the knees."

"What's the point of going out?" Finn moaned. "Besides, there's no one to hang out with."

"This is about Rachel, isn't it?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded.

Kurt sat on Finn's bed. "I miss her too."

"You still have Blaine," Finn snapped. He knew Rachel had some special connection to most people in Glee, but for him, it was more than everyone else's.

"She's my best friend," Kurt said. "I was so excited to go to New York and live with her."

Finn had been so wrapped up in his loss of Rachel, he had to remember his brother's NYADA dreams had been crushed.

"I'm so sorry," Finn said. "I know you were hoping to go there."

"I hope it's not too late," Kurt said.

"Rachel really wanted you with her," Finn said. "She told me she'd need you if she ever required an emergency makeover or a souffle." He smiled at the memory of Rachel saying that. He loved Rachel's crazy little moments. They were just so - Rachel.

Kurt smiled wide. "That's not a bad idea!"

"What?" Finn asked.

"I now know how to make you feel better," Kurt proclaimed. "I'll give you a makeover. Your fluffy vests and striped and plaid shirts have to go."

Finn groaned. "Kurt, I'm not that into that stuff."

Kurt sighed and looked at Finn. "What about a haircut? You'd be surprised how much better you'll feel."

Finn looked at Kurt. "I'm not Quinn."

"You had many people find potential schools for you this year. You only applied to one. If you'd applied to more maybe you'd be in New York with Rachel now."

Finn was becoming frustrated. Kurt was just the pot calling the kettle black. "You only applied to one school!"

"And that was my mistake," Kurt said. "I'm applying to more now."

"I'm going to the army," Finn said.

"We don't want you to!" Kurt shouted.

Finn shook his head. "It's my choice. I have to redeem my father."

"You know a good way to redeem your father, Finn?" Kurt said. "I think you should do something you're passionate about and go be with the person you love. Your father would want you to be happy. To enjoy life. That's not what's happening now."

As Kurt left the room, Finn thought about what his brother just said to him. Rachel made him happy. That was the whole reason he asked her to marry him. Because no matter what, they could be together and be happy and having a good time. No matter what the rest of his life was like, he knew he'd be safe and secure and happy and loved when he was with Rachel. Letting her go was his biggest regret. He turned on his laptop and googled colleges in New York. Maybe it wasn't too late.

x

Rachel's dads had done their best to make the week in New York enjoyable. They took her to three Broadway shows and ended up selecting a small studio apartment close to NYADA and Broadway. They toured the NYADA campus, it was nice enough. But all Rachel could think about was Finn. Her mind kept flashing back to Finn chasing the train.

She asked her dads to have her things shipped to New York. In the past she would have done this because she couldn't wait to start her life in New York. Now she was doing it because she couldn't bear being home without Finn. She'd brought some things with her to New York, but she just wanted to stay here. Being home in Lima without Finn would break her heart.

After a day in New York with her dads, they were now in the studio apartment. Rachel looked over her class schedule for the fall. So far, she was signed up for Vocal Performance, Acting, Dance and History of Musical Theatre. Those classes looked nice enough. She was also taking two academic classes at NYU. Her studio apartment was small, but it felt big and empty. She was originally going to get a two bedroom apartment with Finn and Kurt, but since she was alone, there was no point in having a bigger apartment.

New York was where she lived now. She wasn't in Ohio anymore. She sighed as she began putting photos on her dresser: New Directions at Regionals their first year and Nationals both years, her with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes and Tina at Christmas time, with Blaine before opening night of West Side Story, with Kurt at a sleepover and with Finn at prom. She'd still see Quinn sometimes because they had train passes to visit each other. But she didn't know when she'd see everyone else.

"You're still wearing the ring," Hiram suddenly said to Rachel.

"I can't take it off," Rachel told her dads.

"Finn's a sweet boy and you were a lovely couple, but that's part of your past," Leroy said. "Lima is in your past. There are many fine young men here who I'm sure would love to be with you."

Rachel groaned. "I don't want to be with any of them."

"Rachel, just imagine, you and one of these NYADA boys could take Broadway by storm!" Leroy said.

"I have a boy I love," Rachel said.

"Who's joining the army," Hiram pointed out.

Rachel looked at her dads. "Look, if you're not going to be helpful, you can go back to Lima now and have my things shipped out."

Rachel's dads looked at each other. "Rachel, there's something you should know," Hiram said.

Rachel nodded. "What is it?"

"We're moving here," Leroy said. "We decided that we want to be close enough to see your shows. We got a house in one of the suburbs, so it won't be like we're invading on your life, but we want to be close enough so we can see you more than on weekends."

Rachel felt like she was going into shock. If her dads were moving to New York, there wouldn't even be a need to go back to Lima on breaks. "How long were you planning this?" she managed to say.  
"For a while," Leroy said. "We wanted to surprise you. We'll be moving in the middle of July."

"Wow," Rachel managed. She was almost angry at her dads. She knew they meant well, but she wouldn't get to go home on breaks if they lived in New York.

"Besides, people here are much more accepting of people like us," Hiram said.

"That's true," Rachel said. "But I will be living in this alone, so would you guys mind going out? I'd like to be alone for a little."

"Of course, baby," Leroy said.

Rachel needed some time to clear her head. She looked around the room. The photos of Finn, the ring, the Finn necklace, the stuffed animals he won her - reminders of him were everywhere. She was always going to love him. She knew that much. Even after all the pain they'd been through, she'd never stopped loving him.

As she plopped on her bed, she felt her phone vibrate. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a text from Finn. She opened the phone and read the text. "Hey."

Rachel typed a reply. "Hey."

A reply from Finn came back. "I just wanted to wish you the very best in New York. I hope you find nothing but happiness and success there. I will never forget you or any of the good times we had together."

Rachel texted back to Finn. "Thanks so much Finn! I hope we can stay in touch."

Finn typed another reply. "I'll make sure we do! So, how's New York?"

Rachel typed a reply. "I've been kind of lonely, to be honest. My apartment's tiny, but it feels big and empty without you and Kurt."

"Well, Kurt might be coming after all. He's looking at some schools."

Rachel sighed with relief. At least she wouldn't be alone. "That's great. I miss you, Finn."

"I miss you, too. Maybe I'll see you later this summer."

She sighed. He didn't sound like he wanted to still be together, but this was something. Right?

_Chapter 2 preview: Kurt comes to New York to look at schools and tells Rachel about Finn. Finn talks to Puck about potential ideas for next year, and Puck reveals his future plans._


	3. Chapter 2: Best Friends Know Best

_Thanks so much for the reviews on Chapter 1, everyone! I really enjoyed reading them! Just a note guys, due to the conditions of my summer job, I'll probably only be updating once a week between now and mid August. I wish I could update more, but we don't get much internet access. Those of you who write stories, if I go a chapter or so without reviewing, it's because I'm not getting internet access. I am NOT going to stop reading any of your stories and by mid-August, I'm going to be back in the fanbase in full force._

_Hope you enjoy Chapter 2 and review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 2: Best Friends Know Best

Rachel's dads had gone back to Lima and she was in New York by herself. She knew in a few weeks they'd be living in New York too and she was still slightly mad at them for it. No way was Finn's family going to move to New York. They already had a house in DC. They couldn't afford a third house.

It was definitely odd living on her own. New York was huge. She knew the city well, but she always had the buried fear of getting lost and not finding her way back to the apartment building. She was looking around for a job, so she'd have something productive to do this summer. Also, she wanted a job to take her mind off things. How lonely she was, how sad she was. She would have loved being in New York alone in the past, but now there was more to life than Broadway.

She sighed as she looked at the engagement ring on her finger. Finn had said they'd only be together if the universe meant for them to be together. Maybe one day they would be together again. But she was alone now. With tears in her eyes, she slid the ring off her finger and put it on her dresser.

Her finger felt weird without the engagement ring on it. It had been without the engagement ring for 18 years, but it had become as vital to her as her body. She knew many people saw girls whose boyfriends were as important to them as Finn was to her as pathetic, but she and Finn were more than the cliche couple. He'd helped her grow and changed her in ways she never thought were possible. She knew she'd always carry everything with her that she'd gained from him, but she wanted so badly to be in his arms. She couldn't recall a moment she didn't feel safe in them. She wanted to be lying against his chest. To look into his beautiful eyes. To run her fingers through his soft, wavy hair. To be able to kiss him. She loved how it felt when their lips touched. He was so cuddly. She loved lying together in bed. And she loved his hands. Hers were so tiny compared to his, but they felt great

together. Maybe it wasn't his arms or his eyes or his chest or his mouth or his hair that she loved so much. It was that she simply loved him.

Rachel's phone went off with a text message. She noticed it was from Kurt, and smiled as she looked at it. "I'm coming to New York next weekend to look at potential schools. Want to meet up?"

She smiled wide. She might have her best friend with her in New York after all. She smiled and typed a reply. "We'll have to hang out all weekend. When are you getting in?"

Kurt typed back. "Next Friday. Can't wait to see you."

Rachel smiled. She almost asked Kurt about Finn, but decided against it. Maybe space was what Finn needed right now.

x

"That'll be 300 dollars," Finn told the customer at the check out at the tire shop. He didn't enjoy changing tires, but he didn't have anything better to do with his summer. There were all the graduation parties, but they felt strange without Rachel there. He ended up canceling his own graduation party. But spending time with his friends at the various parties was a nice distraction. So far Mike, Santana, Puck, Quinn and Mercedes had held their parties. Kurt's wouldn't be for another few weeks. But still, everyone would be there except Rachel.

The customer paid Finn, then left without saying goodbye. Normally that didn't bother him, but ever since Rachel left, he was just sad lots of the time.

Sitting at the front desk, Finn watched Puck come in. He looked up at his friend, who still hadn't decided what he'd be doing in the fall. "Hey man."

"Hey, when do you get off?" Puck asked.

Finn looked at the clock. "About ten minutes."

"I have a pool to clean after your shift. Want to come with me?" Puck asked.

"Sure," Finn said. Puck had been spending most of the summer with Quinn. They officially started dating again after graduation. Finn was happy for both of them, but hanging out with them just made him miss Rachel. He did feel bad for putting Rachel on that train so soon, but what if she grew to resent him for holding her back?

All the other couples heading in different directions were making the most of the summer. Kurt and Blaine were spending every possible moment together, and Blaine was already looking at schools in New York. Sam planned to join Mercedes in Los Angeles in another year, and Mike had taken Tina with him to Chicago when he went to orientation so she could visit colleges there. Santana was spending a year at Lima University to be close to Brittany. Every other couple was finding a way to make it work. Why had Finn been so impulsive?

At the end of his shift, Finn joined Puck at the front of the store. "There's a hot cougar at the house we're going to," Puck said as they got in the car. "Maybe some action will lift your spirits."

"Isn't sleeping with older women YOUR thing?" Finn asked, feeling a bit disgusted.

"Not anymore!" Puck said. "The only girl for me is Quinn. When I see her and get a call or text from her, it makes me so happy. I don't know why I left her earlier. I think it never worked with anyone else because I've always loved Quinn."

And Finn knew he'd always love Rachel. He was jealous that his best friend still had a girl who he was in love with. "I'm not sleeping with anyone else," Finn said. "I still love Rachel." He finally said it out loud.

"If you love her, then why did you leave her?" Puck asked.

"What are YOU going to do when Quinn goes to Yale in August?" Finn shot back.

Puck smiled. "I'm going with her. I'm going to community college in New Haven and renting an apartment with her."

"Wow," Finn gasped. "That's incredible. I'm happy for you, man. And her."

"Plus it's close to New York, and Quinn has a train pass, so if you go, you can still see us."

"But I still think I'm going to the army," Finn said.

"Don't make yourself miserable," Puck said. "If you join the army, so many people will be worried about you. You should really join Rachel in New York."

"Rachel's probably going to forget about me in New York," Finn said, confessing his fears out loud. "I'm sure there's a lot of guys like Jesse St. James at NYADA. And I'm sure some of them are actually nice, giving them even more of an advantage. Once she meets a guy who she can co star in Broadway shows with, I'll be forgotten."

"Impossible," Puck told Finn. "Rachel could never love anyone like she loves you. You should at least look at some schools in New York."

"You really think that?" Finn asked. "You think we'll be okay?"

"I know what you and Rachel have is love," Puck said. "Besides, I was already planning your bachelor party."

Finn laughed. "I love you, man." He paused. "Sorry if that sounded gay."

Puck patted Finn's back. "I'm only going to say this once. I love you, too."

x

After a few long days alone in New York, Rachel was counting down the hours to Kurt's arrival. She did feel bad about spending her last summer before college away from home and her friends, but it would be too painful, now that the engagement was off. She'd seen photos of the various graduation parties on Facebook and felt bad she wasn't there. She sent gifts and cards to everyone, but it wasn't the same.

Today, Rachel would be meeting up with Kurt at Times Square. They were going to see Evita on Broadway tonight, then visit schools tomorrow and Monday. Sunday would be their day to go sightseeing and he would leave Tuesday morning. Kurt was staying at Rachel's apartment, so she wouldn't be alone this weekend.

As she went to Times Square to meet Kurt, she felt the happiest she'd been since she'd arrived in New York. Evita was one of her dream roles on Broadway, and she and Kurt had sung "Don't Cry For Me Argentina" together once. Maybe if he ended up going to school in New York, he could move into her apartment. Even though it was just a studio, it was too big for just one person.

She saw Kurt and ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey!"

"Thank God," Kurt said when he saw Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "What do you mean?"

"I was worried you'd be dressed like a skank and have a bunch of piercings and weird hair colors and be smoking!" Kurt said.

Rachel smiled. "I would never do that." She thought back to Quinn's breif skank phase.

"You do miss him, don't you?" Kurt asked.

There was no use trying to keep it a secret. "Every day."

"He's looking at schools in New York, so there is a chance he could be here," Kurt told Rachel.

Rachel felt her spirits go up. "Really?"

"Oops, he didn't want me to tell you!" Kurt laughed. "So act surprised when he tells you!"

Rachel hugged Kurt. "I can't believe it!"

"I've already applied to five schools," Kurt said. "Who knows, maybe I can transfer to NYADA next year? Blaine's applying to NYADA."

"He'll get in," Rachel said. "Blaine would be great for NYADA. I loved acting in West Side Story with him." She began leading Kurt to her apartment. When they arrived, Kurt looked around the apartment. "It's so small."

"It feels big and empty," Rachel said. "But maybe that's because I'm here by myself, and I thought I'd be with you and Finn."

"I do have something for you, speaking of Finn," Kurt said. He reached into his bag and handed Rachel a gift wrapped box. "It's your graduation present. Finn was afraid to mail it to you, so I brought it with me."

Rachel took the box and looked at it. She felt bad that Finn didn't feel like he could give it to her, but she took the paper off it and took the lid off the box. She had missed out on graduation gifts by cancelling her graduation party, but her dads had gotten her some Broadway posters to decorate her NYC apartment with. Her mouth dropped open when she looked at what was inside: a photo collage of some of their memories from over the years, in a gold frame.

"I'm putting this on display," Rachel said to Kurt, happily hanging it on her wall.

"He really misses you," Kurt said. "He ordered it before everything happened, with spots saved for the graduation photos, so maybe that's why he felt like he couldn't give it to you."

Rachel stared at the picture collage on her wall. She sat on the bed next to Kurt, then decided to break the tension. "So, the apartment's really close to Broadway."

"Yeah, Evita should be amazing!" Kurt said. "And this is a nice area of town."

"NYADA's a nice school," Rachel said. "And the city's amazing, but it is big. I'm glad you're coming after all, that way I won't be all alone!"

Kurt looked at Rachel's finger. "Where's your ring?"

"When I'm ready, I'll talk to Finn about whether I should still be wearing it," Rachel said. "But right now, I don't know."

"Of course you should!" Kurt protested.

"You were opposed to us getting married at the beginning," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but you and Finn are so in love," Kurt said. "If there's any couple I know can survive anything, it's you two."

_Chapter 3 preview: Finn makes a final decision about what to do and tells Rachel. Kurt hears back from a school in New York._


	4. Chapter 3: Love Remains The Same

_Hey everyone! I am SO sorry it took me so long to update. My job's kept me pretty occupied and I haven't gotten much internet access (or computer access, for that matter). Until August, I'll probably only be updating once a week. I wish I could update more, but this isn't in my control. I really liked this chapter and how it turned out though. I think the songs I chose would be good for Finchel. I hope that even though I can't write as much, you guys will keep reading. I'll do my best to review all your stories._

Chapter 3: Love Remains The Same

The engagement ring sat on Rachel's dresser, not having moved in weeks. Kurt had only been in New York for a weekend, then it was back to being lonely. She'd gone to a few Broadway shows during her first few weeks, and they were all simply amazing. NYADA had held a few mixers for the incoming freshmen and while lots of them were nice, the talent they all possessed was a bit intimidating. Several of them recognized Rachel from Nationals and complimented her performance. One boy from Colorado had been hitting on her a lot, but she didn't want to be with him. She made sure she didn't tell Finn about this boy. He'd probably encourage her to go for him, since he let her go. She didn't tell her dads about the boy either. She knew this was the boy of their dreams for her. He was very talented. Rachel had to admit he had the best voice she'd ever heard. She'd seen videos of his high school and he was an incredible actor and a great dancer. He was thrilled that he and

Rachel had all their classes together in the fall and she was annoyed. She wished she could show him her ring, but she'd taken it off.

Rachel knew she hadn't been doing well. She was lonely and sad. At times she just felt angry. She was angry that Finn had forced her on to that train. She was angry that no one had tried to stop him. She was angry that her dads had given into this and that in less than two weeks, they'd be moving toNew York.

Rachel heard her phone go off and looked at it. It was Kurt. "Meet me at Grand Central at seven. Make sure you look nice."

Rachel had an idea of what this meant. Kurt probably had tickets to a Broadway show. She pulled on a white sundress with a blue pattern and slipped on a nice pair of shoes. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail, simply because she hadn't been taking very good care of it lately. She'd decided to grow out her bangs and pinned them back with a bobby pin. She finally pulled on her cardigan and went to Grand Central station to meet Kurt.

She stood on the dock, waiting for the seven o clock train to arrive. It finally pulled in, and Rachel held in her excitement as Kurt came off the train. She was surprised, but happy, whenBlainewalked off right behind him.

"I wasn't expecting both of you!" Rachel said, hugging Kurt and Blaine.

"I had to come with him,"Blaine said. "I've really missed you, Rachel. We all have."

"I'm glad you could come," Rachel said.

"I'm actually here to visit Tisch," Kurt told Rachel. "I got in there, so I wanted to check out the campus."

"That's great news!" Rachel said. She gave Kurt a hug and then asked the question that couldn't get off her mind. "How's Finn?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and smiled.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. She looked around the train station and saw Finn walking toward her.

"Finn!" Rachel cried, running down the platform and into Finn's arms. She knew his arms weren't reserved for her anymore, but she didn't feel any less safe or happy in them. Then Finn began singing to her, in the middle of Grand Central Station, with backup from Kurt and Blaine. It felt like old times.

_a thousand times i've seen you standing  
gravity like a lunar landing  
make me want to run till i find you  
shut the world away from here, drift to you, you're all i hear  
everything we know fades to black _

_half the time the world is ending, truth is i am done pretending_

_i never thought that i had any more to give  
pushing me so far here i am without you  
drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made  
everything will change, love remains the samefind a place where we escape  
take you with me for a space  
a city bus that sounds just like a fridge  
walk the streets through seven bars  
i had to find just out where you are  
the faces seen to blur they're all the same_

_half the time the world is ending, truth is i am done pretending_

_i never thought that i had any more to give  
you're pushing me so far here i am without you  
drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made  
everything will change, love remains the same_

_so much more to say, so much to be done  
don't you trick me out, we shall overcome  
cause our love stays ablaze_

_we should have had the sun  
could have been inside  
instead we're over here_

_half the time the world is ending, truth is i am done pretending  
too much time to love defending, you and i are done pretending_

_i never thought that i had any more to give  
you're pushing me so far here i am without you  
drink to all that we have lost, mistakes that we have made  
everything will change, everything will change_

_oh, i..._

_this could last forever_

_oh, i..._

_we could last forever_

_love remains the same  
love remains the same_

"I missed you," Rachel whispered into Finn's shoulder. Him singing to her in a public place was definitely a good sign.

Finn released Rachel and set her down. "I missed you too."  
Rachel looked at Finn. "You're not in an army uniform."  
Finn gave Rachel one of his famous half smiles. "I'm not going."  
"Why not?" Rachel asked.  
x  
"Finn, please reconsider this army thing," Kurt said as he went into Finn's room. "I didn't get into NYADA, but I found some schools with openings and even got into one of them."

"It's my choice," Finn said.

"Finn, look at you," Kurt said. "Don't deny it: you're miserable."

"Rachel seems to be okay without me," Finn said, wondering if he was selfish for hoping she wasn't.

"She's doing okay, but she's not happy," said Kurt. "She just isn't herself. She misses you. She needs you, and you need her."

Finn began to think. He did need Rachel. He didn't know much about his future, but one thing he did know was that he saw Rachel in it. He couldn't imagine spending his life with anyone else.

"I'll go online and see if any of those schools are still accepting applications," Finn said.

"Do you want to come to New York with Blaine and me?" Kurt asked.

"I will," Finn said. He turned on his computer and saw a video Rachel had posted to YouTube. She'd moved on to YouTube from MySpace and had started posting weekly videos of her singing. He read the caption of the video: "The person who this video is for knows who they are. Listen to me. I mean what I'm singing."

Finn knew this was for him. He turned on the video and watched Rachel. He hadn't heard her sing in so long.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love was strong  
Why carry on without me_

Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see  
Your in my dreams  
I see your face  
Its haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I make-believe  
That you are here  
Its the only way  
That I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy

Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see  
You in my dreams  
I see your face  
Your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness Caused you pain  
And this song's my sorry

At night I pray  
That soon your face will fade away

Everytime I try to fly I fall  
Without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see  
You in my dreams  
I see your face  
Your haunting me  
I guess I need you baby

Her power ballads for him were always special. But he knew that she was as lost without him as he was without her. He opened another browser and began looking up schools online. He also started applying for jobs in the New Yorkarea, just in case he didn't get in right away. Then he decided. He was going with Kurt and Blaine and hopefully, he was staying.

x

"I was seriously considering packing all my bags and getting on a train back to Lima," Rachel said. "I just missed you so much."

"I'm here now, aren't I?" Finn asked.  
Rachel smiled and nodded. Finn looked down at Rachel's hand. "You took your ring off."

Of course he noticed. Rachel now felt very uncomfortable. "I felt like I had to."

"I still want to marry you," Finn said.

Rachel paused to think. Finn had been sure he wanted to marry her when he first proposed but he'd deemed her dreams more important. Rachel decided to try the same thing on Finn he'd tried on her. "Are you 100 percent sure?"

"I am," Finn said. "I love you, Rachel."

Rachel looked at Finn. "Finn, before we get back together, I want to go over a few things. I never want us to break up again. Never force me to do something against my will or make a decision for me again. I know you thought you were doing the right thing by putting me on that train, but it wasn't what I wanted and I haven't been happy."

"I was worried you'd resent me for holding you back," Finn said.

"I could never hate you," Rachel said. "And Finn, while we're on this subject, I'm so sorry about all the times I made you feel bad. I'm sorry I made it seem like sex was about my acting and I didn't think you'd do anything inNew York. I'm sorry about the way I acted about Quinn and Santana. I'm sorry I threw myself at you and told you to quit football and slapped you. I'll never do anything like that again. And I'm sorry I told you that one time that my dreams were bigger than you. My biggest dream is to spend the rest of my life with you."

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "You're not the one who should be apologizing. I want to marry you more than I want anything else in the world, if you'll only give me the chance."

"I love you Finn," Rachel said. "You mean the world to me and I don't want to be with any one else but you."

Finn looked at Rachel. "So you want to be together?"

"Just never break up with me again," Rachel said.

"I won't," Finn said.

"So, when can we see the apartment?"Blaineasked.

"We can go look now, but now that Kurt and Finn are here, I may need to look for a bigger one," Rachel said. "One with three bedrooms."

"Maybe four, because I want to join you in a year,"Blainesaid.

"You and I would be sharing!" Kurt said toBlaine.

Blainesmiled at Kurt. "Of course"

"And wouldn't you and I?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled at Finn. "I'd love that." As she, Finn, Kurt and Blaine began walking throughNew York, she felt the happiest she'd felt in weeks. Finn was back in her life. She had a feeling NOW thatNew Yorkwould be what she dreamed.

_Chapter 4 preview: Finn helps Rachel prepare for classes at NYADA (Finchel duet!). A Finchel date. Someone else from Glee comes to New York._


	5. Chapter 4: The City Of Love

_Sorry about another long update! I said once a week, and I've stuck with that. I'm trying my best to keep up with all your stories. Please review if you want me to continue! I know this chapter's kind of boring, but there is lots of Finchel._

_Sorry for the spacing issues - I did all this on my phone._

Chapter 4: The City Of Love

Rachel went through her drawer, trying to find the perfect thing to wear for her date tonight. She, Finn, Kurt and Blaine had ordered takeout and spent the night at the apartment last night. Today, Finn and Blaine had gone out for the afternoon, but Finn had told Rachel he wanted to take her out tonight as a way to celebrate his arrival and to make up for everything that had happened lately.  
"I don't know what to wear," Rachel moaned as she went through her dresses.  
"That's why I'm here," a voice from the door said.  
Rachel looked up to see Kurt. "Thank God!"  
"Finn and Blaine won't be back for another few hours," Kurt said. "I think you and I should go out and buy the perfect thing to wear tonight."  
"What are you and Blaine doing tonight?" Rachel asked.  
"We're going to see a Broadway show," Kurt said. "Now let's go up to Times Square and get the perfect thing for tonight."  
"I'm glad you and Finn are here," Rachel said. "This place is a bit too big to live in by myself."  
"Well you're not alone now," Kurt said.

"It is weird, with the seniors all over the place," Rachel said. "Mike's in Chicago, Mercedes is in Los Angeles, Quinn and Puck are going to New Haven, you, me and Finn are here and Santana has the scholarship to Louisville, but she might stay in Lima with Brittany."

"I miss everyone," Kurt said.

They looked at the photo of the Glee club at Nationals on Rachel's shelf before leaving to go shopping. As they began to walk through Times Square, Rachel looked around and saw a familiar face. She tapped Kurt's shoulder and pointed.

"I didn't expect to see Santana here!" Kurt said. "Let's go say hi."

Rachel and Kurt walked over toward Santana. "Don't I know you?" Rachel asked.

Santana turned around. "Kurt! Rachel!"

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I'm going to school here," Santana said. "Brittany and I decided to do long distance for a year so I could go to school here. I've liked the schools I visited and I'd really love to come here."

"Now that we know Kurt and Finn are living here, I'm looking for a bigger apartment, if you'd like to live with us."

"It would be nice to room with people I know," Santana said. "I want to spend the rest of the summer in Lima with Brittany, though."

"Yeah, Blaine and I are going home to spend the rest of the summer together in a few days," Kurt said.

Rachel would have hated living with Santana in the past, but Glee had changed everything. She was glad she'd know all the people she was living with.

Rachel, Kurt and Santana spent the afternoon shopping for things for their apartment, and also bought some clothes. They settled on a sky blue sleeveless dress for the date with Finn, to wear with a pair of white heels. Rachel then took Kurt and Santana to her apartment and showered while they were hanging out in the living room.

When Rachel came out of the shower, Blaine was in the living room with Kurt and Santana, but Finn wasn't.

"Where's Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Finn's waiting for you at Bow Bridge," Blaine said.

Rachel smiled to herself. Bow Bridge had a special significance to her because that was where she and Finn went on their first ever date in New York. She said goodbye to Kurt, Blaine and Santana and then walked to Central Park. She saw Finn standing on Bow Bridge and couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked. He was wearing a suit and tie and had his hair slicked back.  
"Hi handsome," Rachel giggled.  
Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead. "Hi beautiful."  
Rachel smiled and looked into Finn's eyes.  
"Before we go to dinner, there's something we need to take care of," Finn said.  
Rachel nodded. "Okay."  
Finn took Rachel's hand. "Rachel, my love for you knows no bounds. I love you. I love the way I feel whenever I'm with you. I love your personality and how much fun we have when we're together. I know I can talk to you about anything and that I can always trust you. You are such an inspiration to me. You prove every day that anything is possible. You're so kind, even to people who don't deserve your love and kindness. I love you, Rachel. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Rachel said.

Finn smiled and reached into his pocket. "Kurt helped me find this on your dresser." He got down on one knee with the ring in hand. "I'd love it if you put this on again. Rachel Barbra Berry, will you marry me?"

Rachel leaned in and kissed Finn. "In my mind, the engagement was never off."

"I'm not leaving," Finn said. "I'm staying here. I'm not joining the army. I don't know what I'll do yet, but I'm eighteen. I have time to figure it out."

"Whatever you do, I know you'll succeed," Rachel said. She put her arms around Finn as he smiled and started stroking her hair.

"So, where are we going to dinner?" Rachel asked.

"It's a surprise," Finn said. They began walking when Finn looked at Rachel and said, "Everyone really missed you at the graduation parties."

"It was too hard for me to be in Lima being separated from you," Rachel said. "I was thinking about having my own graduation party, but since I missed so many, I doubt very many people would come."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rach," Finn said. "They knew you were gone. Besides, I haven't had a graduation party yet either. We should have a combined one."

"I'd like that," Rachel said. "I'd really like to see everyone. Especially before my dads move to New York."  
Finn gave Rachel a surprised look. "Your dads are moving?"  
Rachel looked down. "Yeah."  
"You don't sound too happy," Finn said.  
"Lima's been my home my whole life," Rachel told Finn. "Even though I've wanted to live in New York since I was little, I would have liked the option to go to the place I grew up."  
Finn gave Rachel a smirk. "You told me you were never going back to Lima."  
Rachel put her arms around Finn. "A year can make a big difference. I have so many memories back there."  
"We should set a date for our graduation party," Finn said. "Then we'll know there's a day we'll be back home."

"We should," Rachel said as they walked into the restaurant, hand in hand.  
"I thought you'd like this place," Finn said.  
Rachel looked around. "It looks really nice."  
Finn smiled at Rachel and led her to a table. "Get whatever you want, I'm paying."  
"You're so sweet," Rachel said.  
"I love you," Finn told Rachel.  
Rachel took Finn's hand. "I love you too."  
Finn and Rachel enjoyed a dinner together before leaving to take a walk through New York together. Rachel felt safe leaning on Finn's arm, that she was protected from anyone who might be trouble. There were so many people here in New York and it could sometimes be too much to live there alone.  
"Are you okay?" Finn asked Rachel.  
"I am now," Rachel said. "It's just that I missed you so much." It was her fear that he'd decide to leave.  
"I'm here now and I'm staying here," Finn said. "Rachel, please don't be insecure. I chose you. You're beautiful and sexy. The most beautiful and sexy girl in the world. You're the one I want. Don't stop believing that you are my somebody to love. Keep holding on to our love, because my life would suck without you. You can't always get what you want, but we are one, and we'll be saying hello to each other every morning. No goodbyes. I'm forever yours faithfully. I'll be loving, touching and squeezing you any way you want it. I won't go breaking your heart. I want to marry you, because you're amazing just the way you are. Last Christmas was amazing, and we'll have a more amazing one here in New York. I love to sing with you, even if you're a loser like me. We've finally got our happy ending. No more pretending. You can't stop the beat of our love. We are young, but I know I can't live without and I just can't stop loving you. You're more than a woman to me, you make me so emotional. I have a feeling we'll have paradise by the dashboard light. When it comes to love, we are the champions."

Rachel smiled to herself. Finn had made each of their duets or group numbers they led into a speech

about his love for her. "You're so romantic," Rachel sighed. She tried to create a speech of her own using both their solos. "I can't fight this feeling when I'm on my own. Take a bow, because taking chances, you captured my heart. I'll stand by you no matter what. You make me smile. Hello, I love you. I'm sorry if at times I give you hell, but never forget what I did for love. Hit me baby one more time, for you are the only exception. Without you, I'm losing my religion. You're a firework, and I know I finally got it right. I've gotta be me, the Rachel you love, for when she's not there, you go your own way. My jar of hearts is all for my man. Here's to us, for I can't live without you. Girls just wanna have fun, but I'm more than a woman to you. How deep is your love? So deep I cry. I won't give up on us, and I want to world to know I was here. You get what you give, and I'm giving you my roots before branches."

Finn kissed Rachel. "I imagine when you're having my baby."

"We're still Glee nerds," Rachel giggled.

Finn and Rachel walked back to the apartment. Finn held Rachel in his arms as she fell asleep.

x

Rachel got an e-mail from NYADA the next day saying she had to submit a video of herself doing a duet with someone. Now that she had her favorite duet partner back, she knew exactly who she wanted to do it with. She searched the internet and found a song that she thought was made for her and Finn. He was excited to do it with her, and she was sure it would be the best out of any of the NYADA students'.

_Finn: See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate_

_On a bed of nails she makes me wait_

_And I wait without you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_Rachel: Through the storm, we reach the shore_

_You gave it all but I want more_

_And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live with or without you_

_Finn: And you give yourself away_

_Rachel: And you give yourself away_

_Both: And you give and you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_Rachel: My hands are tied, my body bruised_

_They got me with nothing to win_

_And nothing else to lose_

_Finn: And you give yourself away_

_Rachel: And you give yourself away_

_Both: And you give and you give_

_And you give yourself away_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

_I can't live_

_With or without you_

_Finn: With or without you_

_Rachel: With or without you_

_Both: I can't live_

_With or without you_

_With or without you_

The whole time they were singing together, there was so much love in his eyes. She had no doubt Finn was forever hers, and she couldn't wait to begin their life in New York together.

SONG IN THIS CHAPTER: With Or Without You by U2 (performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry)

SONGS IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER: Everytime by Britney Spears (performed by Rachel Berry) and Love Remains the Same by Gavin Rossdale (performed by Finn Hudson)

_Chapter 5 preview: Jesse discovers Rachel is in New York and starts to cause trouble. Another Glee couple visits Finchel, Kurt and Santana in New York._


	6. Chapter 5: Texts

_Thanks for all your nice comments on the last chapter! I got this one done faster than I thought, thanks to the extra time off I got this weekend. AND I got to type it on the computer instead of my phone. I hope you enjoy this chapter – I really enjoyed writing it._

_I am SO sorry if I haven't been as consistent at reviewing your stories. With my limited access to internet, you never know. When I get back home, I'll be reviewing every chapter again. Thanks again for all your support, everyone!_

Chapter 5: Texts

Rachel opened her eyes and looked at the clock. It was 7:05 in the morning. She looked next to her at Finn sleeping in their bed. Kurt and Blaine were in Kurt's room across the hall, and Santana was in her room next door to Kurt's. They'd just moved into their new three bedroom apartment last night. It was too crowded in Rachel's studio apartment for five people. (Blainewas spending all summer inNew York.)

Knowing everyone else was asleep, Rachel decided to get up and make her boyfriend and her friends some breakfast. She tiptoed out of the room to not wake Finn, struggling not to trip over the many half unpacked boxes. She then went into the kitchen and took out the pancake mix, beginning to cook up some pancakes. They'd unloaded the table and chairs, but still, most of their silverware and tableware was packed. As she put some pancakes on the cooler, her phone went off with a text message. She didn't recognize the number, but she decided to open it anyway.

"Welcome toNew York, Rachel," the text read. "I knew you'd get into NYADA. I never stopped believing in you. You're going to make it big time on Broadway. We're gonna have it all."

Rachel gasped and dropped her phone. Who was this? And how had they gotten her number? She tried to distract herself and continued to make the pancakes. But she couldn't get the text out of her mind.

"Morning, Stubbles," Rachel had a voice say. She giggled to herself as Santana came into the room. The names Quinn, Santana and Brittany used to insult her with had become terms of endearment.

"Hey," Rachel said. "Are the guys still asleep?"

"I think so," Santana said.

"I got this text message," Rachel said nervously, handing her friend her phone. Santana looked at the text message. "I wonder who that is?"

"Whoever it is, they clearly don't know that my heart is reserved for Finn," Rachel said. She heard the phone go off again. "Could you look?"

Santana looked at the phone and began reading the text out loud. "I saw you got my last text but you didn't reply to it. I hope you know that I played a major role in you getting into NYADA."

Suddenly, it struck Rachel. "Oh my God!"

"What?" Santana asked.

"I think it's Jesse," Rachel breathed. "He was acting really odd with me at Nationals."

"I'll go all Lima Heights Adjacent on his ass," Santana said.

"Don't tell Finn," Rachel pleaded. "He can't know that Jesse's here inNew York. I don't even know why he's here. He flunked out of college at UCLA, how could he get into somewhere here?" Everything was going so well and then Jesse turned up.

"Hello, ladies!" Rachel heard a falsetto voice sing. She looked up to see Kurt and Blaine hand in hand.

"I made breakfast," Rachel said, forcing a smile, then turning to Santana, giving her a look telling her not to tell anyone. "I'm going to go wake Finn up." She needed Finn right now. She wouldn't tell him, but just being with him would make her feel better. She crept down the hall into their room as her phone went off again. She groaned as she opened it and read Jesse's latest text.

"I got a Broadway gig as an extra inOklahoma. I remember you told me one of your dreams was to play Laurie inOklahoma. If you join the cast, my life will be the two things that matter most to me."

She threw her phone into the drawer and put her arms around Finn. Jesse was nothing but trouble, that much she knew. He'd started dating her sophomore year by orders ofShelby, but after Jesse egged her andShelbyrejected a relationship with her, she suspected it was all just a plot to mess with her. When Jesse returned junior year after flunking out of college claiming he felt bad about what happened to her and trying to win her back, she saw right through him. He tried to further isolate her from her friends, got into a physical fight with Finn at prom and stalked her at Nationals inNew York. At Nationals inChicago, she tried to avoid him, but Finn had come to her rescue.

Finn rolled over and looked at Rachel. "Hey baby!"

"Hey," Rachel said softly.

"You okay?" Finn asked.

Rachel sighed. Finn knew her too well. He knew something was up. "Had a bad dream last night."

"Oh, Rach," Finn said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her forehead. "I've got you."

"I love you," Rachel said, hugging Finn tight.

Finn kissed Rachel's cheek. "You can always come to me if something's upsetting you."

"I know," Rachel said. "I made some pancakes for breakfast. Let's go get them before Kurt, Blaine and Santana eat them all up.

Finn smiled and got out of bed, putting his arm around Rachel as they walked to the kitchen. "Let us have some!" Finn demanded to their three friends.

"It's okay, I was about to go skype with Britt," Santana said.

"Brittanyshould come visit us," Kurt said. "Blaine's spending the summer here,Brittanyshould too. I bet you really miss her."

"I do, trust me," Santana said. "But her parents are making her go to summer school because they're so disappointed in her for not graduating."

"At least ask her if she can come on a long weekend,"Blainesaid.

Finn sat down and began to eat. Rachel sat down next to him. "I'm not feeling very hungry," she told her friends.

"Just eat one," Finn said. Rachel could tell he was going into his protective mode.

Rachel forced herself to eat a pancake, not getting Jesse's call out of her mind. She knew Finn would freak out if he found out, but she tried to assure herself that everything would be okay.

Finn and Blaine started talking about football, and Rachel's thoughts began wandering again. She felt her phone vibrate, and opened it, revealing another text from Jesse. "Why aren't you answering my texts? I heard through the grapevine that you and Frankenteen broke up. I'm available, you're available. You and me, Sardi's, tomorrow?"

Rachel was so angry, she deleted the text message before even having a chance to reply. Sardi's was a Finchel place. New Yorkin general was Finchel's city. Sardi's,Central Park, the theatre Nationals had been held at….

"Who was that, baby?" Finn asked.

"Someone I've met at NYADA classes who I don't like," Rachel lied. She wasn't going to tell Finn the truth. Not yet, anyway.

X

Jesse continued to text Rachel over the next few days. She tried to keep herself occupied by hanging out inNew Yorkwith Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Santana, and talking toBrittanywhen Brittany and Santana had their daily skype chats. In a week, Finn and Rachel would be going back toLimafor their graduation party. Rachel couldn't wait to see everyone again.

The phone rang in the apartment and Kurt picked it up. Rachel dreaded it was Jesse, but Kurt's excited scream told her that it was someone Kurt liked. When Kurt hung up the phone, he turned to Rachel. "That was Quinn. She and Puck are inNew York, stopping here on their way toNew Havento look at apartments."

"I can't wait to see them!" Rachel said. She found herself reflecting on the days when Puck used to throw slushies on her and when Quinn drew those disgusting pictures of her on the bathroom walls. She and Quinn had been texting constantly since she left forNew York, and other than Kurt, Quinn may be Rachel's best friend. Her brief fling with Puck had definitely not been love, but they'd grown to respect each other and become friends. Rachel was glad Quinn and Puck were back together. She'd always thought they were meant to be.

"I'll call Finn and Blaine and tell them to come back to the apartment," Kurt said. "Santana should be back from her meeting at school soon."

"Okay!" Rachel said, smiling. She felt her phone vibrate again, seeing that it was Jesse's number. She was NOT going to open this text. Santana was the only one who knew Jesse had texted Rachel, but even she didn't know how often he'd been texting her.

Finn, Blaine and Santana came into the apartment. "Guess who's inNew York?" Santana asked Kurt and Rachel.

"Quick?" Rachel laughed.

"You guys already knew,"Blainepouted.

"Yeah, Quinn called," Kurt said.

"Puck texted me," Finn said. "He said their train should be here in about forty five minutes."

"Should we go to the train station to wait for them?"Blaineasked.

"Sounds good to me," Kurt said. The five of them caught a taxi to Grand Central and stood there as Rachel's phone vibrated again. She looked down at the text, not noticing Puck and Quinn walking toward them. Kurt and Santana ran up to hug Quinn, while Finn and Blaine ran to Puck.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's phone out of her hands and gave her a hug. "Rach!"

"Quinn!" Rachel said.

"How is the hot little Jewish American Princess?" Puck asked.

"I loveNew York," Rachel said. "I'm glad you guys will be so close."

"Yeah, I wasn't going to spend the next four years away from Quinn," Puck said.

"We should all get those train passes, so we can hang out on the weekends," Rachel said.

"So, can we see the apartment?" Quinn asked.

"We still haven't finished unpacking," Finn admitted. "But hey, we have unpacked the foldout couch, so you guys have a free place to stay tonight!"

"Are there any good restaurants around here?" Puck asked.

"This isNew York!" Kurt said. "Of course there are!"

"I think I love it here just as much as Rachel does," Finn said.

Rachel smiled and looked up at Finn. He hadn't mentioned that to her before. "Really?"

"I love it here," Finn said. "So much better than Lima."  
"I betNew Haven will be too," Quinn said.

"Anything would be better than a boring small town!" Puck said.

"And our apartment complex has a pool, so maybe you could get a gig," Santana told Puck.

"But I won't be sleeping with the cougars there," Puck said, kissing Quinn's head. "Quinn's the only woman in my life."

"I missBrittany," Santana said.

"I don't know how you're doing it," Kurt said. "I'll be miserable withoutBlaine."

"I knew I'd miss Quinn too much if I didn't go toNew Haven," Puck said.

"You two are lucky,"Blainesaid. "Both you couples."

Rachel smiled. She knewBlainewas right.

"Well, well, if it isn't the most talented person alive, Frankenteen, the future criminal, the slut, and the three muskequeers," a snide voice said.

Rachel turned around as her heart skipped a beat. Jesse was there! How had he managed to find them?

"What do you want?" Santana snapped. "You'd better tell us before I go allLimaHeightsadjacent on your ass."

"I want to know why Rachel's hanging out with losers like these," Jesse said. "I would have thought she'd leave all the Lima Losers back inLima."

"Still jealous, Jesse?" Finn asked.

"Why would I be jealous of a guy who sings and dances like a zombie that has to poop?" Finn asked.

"Why are you even with her?" Jesse asked. "I thought you finally realized she was too good for you."

Rachel made a face and held up her hand to Jesse, revealing her ring. "You're kidding," Jesse sneered.

"Leave us alone," Puck said. "Or I might slash your tires again."

Rachel was shaking. Finn put his arm around her. A police officer approached the group. "What's going on here?"

"I was just leaving," Jesse said, walking away. The policeman left as Rachel wrapped her arms around Finn.

"You okay?" Santana asked, putting her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel looked down and shook her head. "Can we just go back to the apartment?"

"Don't worry, Rachel," Kurt said. "You'll always have me and Santana and Finn here with you."

"And you'll have us on weekends a lot," Quinn said, motioning to herself and Puck.

"And I'm here all summer,"Blainesaid. "We won't let him hurt you."

"I just want to relax at the apartment a little before dinner," Rachel said. She had a feeling Jesse wasn't gone for good.

_Chapter 6 preview: Rachel and Finn have their graduation party and we get to see all members of New Directions, plus Will and Emma. But will someone crash?_


	7. Chapter 6: Graduation Party

_So, I officially suck. Internet at my summer job is getting worse and worse. I still have been able to write, but I'm falling more and more behind on my fanfic reading. There are seventy of us sharing one computer with lousy internet, and we only get two free hours a day. I am SO sorry for my lack of reviews on your stories._

_Anyway, it took a week, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 6: Graduation Party

Gold streamers and gold stars hung from the ceiling, and balloons were all over the house. A banner with "Congratulations Finchel – McKinley Class of 2012" was on the back window, right above the table with lots of food. Photos of both Finn and Rachel from the past eighteen years were on display in the living room, along with trophies from Finn's sports tournaments and Rachel's singing and dancing competitions.

Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Blaine and Santana had taken the train in fromNew Yorkthe previous night. Rachel spent one last night in her bed at her dads' house before they packed it up. Most of the house was already packed up, and they were prepared for their move toNew York. The night in the bed she'd slept in her whole life was an emotional one. This was her last night in the house she grew up in. She resentedLimaearly in life, and now she was sad about leaving it. But she knew that life could work in strange ways.

It was also emotional knowing that today may well be the last time all members of this year's New Directions would be together. Even though she and Finn were engaged again, there was no guarantee everyone would be able to make it to the wedding. Everyone was going on their own separate paths. Rachel, Finn, Kurt and Santana were inNew York, withBlainejoining them in a year. Quinn and Puck had already picked out an apartment inNew Havenand would be moving there in two weeks. Mercedes was packing forLos Angeles, and Mike would be inChicagoin another month.

Those still in high school had begun to talk about where they wanted to go. Blainewanted to come toNew York, andBrittanywould probably be coming too, to stick with Santana. Sam and Mercedes were doing a long distance relationship with plans to live together in a year, as were Mike and Tina. Artie was looking at film schools all over the country. Rory, Sugar and Joe were only going to be juniors, but Rory wanted to permanently move toAmerica. Sugar would inherit her dad's company, and Joe wanted to go into ministry after high school.

Everything was changing. And of course, the question stood: who would fill the spots left by the graduates? They needed at least twelve people to be able to compete.

But today there was no point in worrying about the changes. Today would just be a fun day to enjoy with her friends. It was going to be pretty small by graduation party standards. Her extended family and Finn's were coming, but other than that, it would just be the Glee club members and their families, plus Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury.

Rachel heard the doorbell ring and went to open it. Standing there were Finn, Kurt, Burt and Carole. She hugged Finn's family before giving him a kiss. "Hey baby!"

"Hey babe!" Finn said. "Don't you look pretty today?"

"Santana, Quinn and I helped her pick out that dress inNew York," Kurt said.

"Then you have good taste," Finn told his brother.

"Maybe then you'll let me take you shopping?" Kurt pleaded.

"Not in a million years," Finn retorted.

Rachel giggled as she led her boyfriend and her best friend into the room with the decorations.

"Where are your dads, Rachel?" Carole asked.

"They're taking some of the luggage to the moving van," Rachel said. "They'll be back soon."

"See, our decorating turned out well," Kurt said.

"Yes it did!" Rachel said.

Rachel, Finn and Kurt sat down for a little when they heard Rachel's dads come in with Blaine and his family. Rachel's dads went off to talk with Burt and Carole when the doorbell rang. Rachel went to the door to see Puck, Quinn and their mothers. Puck's mom recognized Rachel as the Jewish girl her son had briefly dated. Mike, Tina and Artie arrived a few minutes later, followed by Rory, Sugar and Joe. Sam and Mercedes came with Sam's brother and sister who had performed with them in Glee club once. Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury were the last to arrive, and told Rachel that to her, they were now Will and Emma. They also announced that they had officially set a wedding date and wanted the Glee club alumni to perform along with those still in the club.

Rachel felt guilty for missing all her friends' parties, but was so glad they'd all come to hers. The young adults were hanging out in the backyard, while the parents were inside.

The doorbell rang, and Rachel wondered who it was. Everyone was already there. Well, everyone they were expecting. As she heard her dads open the door, a voice said, "Where's your gorgeous daughter?"

Rachel recognized that voice, and she ran into the vestibule, dragging Finn with her. As she dreaded, Jesse St. James was standing in the doorway, wearing one of the most awful scarves Rachel had ever seen, with a wrapped gift bigger than his ego in his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel said, trying to hold in her anger.

"I saw on Tumblr that your graduation party was today," Jesse said. He gave Rachel's dads a snide look. "May I come in?"

"No!" Rachel said. "Jesse, you are stalking me!"

"Be polite, Rachel," Leroy said. "After all, he did get on a plane or a train to come here."

"This is my party too, don't I get a say?" Finn asked.

"Oh hi Finn, I didn't see you!" Jesse said. "You look constipated, used the bathroom lately?"

Finn raised his fist, but Puck and Mike grabbed both his arms.

"You need to leave my fiancée the fuck alone!" Finn shouted. "You have NO IDEA what it means to be in love, Jesse St. Jackass. It's not about singing a bunch of showtunes and going to Broadway shows together, or co-starring in Broadway shows."

"You hold Rachel back," Jesse said.

"I'm not into Broadway, but I'm better for her than you are," Finn said.

"I am a better person when I'm with Finn," Rachel said. "Jesse, I don't know how you found out where the party was, as all I said on Tumblr was that I was going back toLimafor my graduation party, but you need to accept that I didn't love you. I always knew that something was up when I was with you. The reason why I wouldn't put out to you was not because you were on the opposing side. It was because I wanted to lose my virginity to Finn."

"Besides Jesse, if you're as great as you think you are, don't you want to be someone's first choice?" Finn asked.

Jesse threw the package at Rachel and stormed out of the house, shouting over his shoulder, "I hope you like it!"

"I am not letting you open that," Finn said, staring at the package.

"She shouldn't open it," Kurt said. "Who knows what's in there?"

"I'm sorry," Finn said, hugging Rachel.

"Let's not think about it, let's just enjoy our party," Rachel said. But she was afraid. Jesse wouldn't leave her alone inNew York, and now he'd tracked her down inLima. His obsession with her had always scared her a little. He'd somehow managed to find out her whereabouts whenShelbyset them up so she could meet Rachel. Even when he was out inLos Angeles, he knew when her prom was. He got on a train toNew Yorkto see her in Nationals the first time, and then he found her after the performance. He'd found her in the crowd at Nationals inChicago.

"Rachel?" She looked and saw Kurt standing with the girls.

"Let's go up to your room and have some girl time," Santana said. "This time we'll actually be helpful, I promise."

Rachel followed her friends up to her now completely empty room, still feeling upset about Jesse showing up. When they were all in the room,Brittanyclosed the door.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked.

"Don't think about him," Tina added.

Rachel smiled to herself. She had a group here that loved her and supported her. They may not have at the beginning, but they did now. InNew York, it would be much smaller.

"I love you guys," Rachel said quietly. "You know, you were more than just other members of the choir. You're like my sisters."

"We love you, Rachel," Kurt said.

"I love you too, all of you," Rachel said. "I'm really sorry for everything I did. There's lots of things I need to apologize for, and I can't even begin to list all of them. But thank you for being my friends, despite everything."

"I'm sorry I was mean to you, Rachel," Quinn said. "I'm sorry for those pictures I drew of you on the bathroom walls."

Rachel shuddered at the memory, but reminded herself that the Quinn who did that was gone. "That's not who you are anymore, and I know that. You're a great friend. And I really admire you. Even after having a baby at a young age, getting kicked out of your house, having your boyfriends break up with you, losing your spot on the cheer squad and being with those bad influence girls, you've gotten into Yale and you have a great life ahead of you."

"Awww!" Quinn said, hugging Rachel.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry for all those names I called you, and for making fun of your clothes," Santana said.

"You're another one I admire," Rachel said. "Even if you're not strong, you come off as being so strong and confident. People know not to mess with you. And I can't wait to live together."

Santana gave Rachel a hug asBrittanyjoined in and added, "I'll be joining you in a year!"

"And I can't wait," Rachel said. "Brittany, I believe in you. You aren't conventionally smart, but we know you are in your way. You're going to be a two-term senior class president, you'll help lead the New Directions to another Nationals victory, and in a year, you'll be going toNew Yorkwith us."

"Take care of my Troubletones," Mercedes said to Rachel.

"I will," Rachel said. "And Mercedes, I know you'll be amazing with that group in LA. You have an incredible voice. It's hard for me to say this, but I think you're as good as I am. I'm sorry about the West Side Story drama."

"That part wouldn't have suited my voice anyway," Mercedes said.

Rachel turned to Tina. "And I'm sorry I made you feel like a human prop. Our duet was one of my favorites. You are going to be an amazing female lead this year. And I know you can make it into the biz."

"I'll never be as good as you," Tina admitted.

Rachel smiled and turned to Sugar. "You came to the Glee club this year, but you've made me laugh so much. I knew there was something unique about you when you came to us after the incident in the cafeteria. Don't forget to keep sounding just like Adele!"

"You're nice, Rachel," Sugar said.

"I try to be," Rachel said, turning to Kurt. "And our honorary girl. I don't think I could have made it through this year without you. You've been such a great friend, even when I didn't deserve it. You encouraged me to never give up. I'm sorry about how I acted when we both liked Finn, for trying to takeBlainewhen I knew you liked him, for betraying you during the election and about NYADA."

"I'll try to reapply for next year," Kurt said.

"You'd better!" Rachel said. She looked up and saw her dads. "We were wondering how you girls and Kurt were doing," Hiram said.

"We're on our way back down," Rachel said. "We just needed some time together."

"Good, because we need both our guests of honor," Leroy said.

"I did miss Finn," Rachel admitted.

"Well, he's waiting for you," Leroy said.

Rachel smiled and went downstairs. Tonight was a night for her and Finn to enjoy with their friends, and she was confident that they would all be friends forever.

_Chapter 7 preview: Back in New York a few weeks later. College classes are beginning. Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana skype with Blaine and Brittany, who give them an update on the beginning of the year for the New Directions._


	8. Chapter 7: Slow Start

_So, another slow update. I've been doing the best I can, trust me. But I have been getting online more than I thought I would (though not as much as I'd like). So, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and review if you want me to continue.  
__And about the S4 spoilers – the storylines sound really interesting – but I want to know what'll happen with Finchel!  
_

Chapter 7: Slow Start

The summer was coming to an end, and college classes were beginning in a few days. Finn didn't want the summer to end. He was sure he now loved New York more than Rachel and Kurt did. It had been an incredible summer. He and Rachel went for walks in Central Park and dates to romantic restaurants at least once a week. Rachel and Kurt had convinced Finn, Blaine and Santana to come along with them to Broadway shows a few times, and Finn admitted that some of them were good (though he had fallen asleep during one). Brittany had spent two weeks with them to spend time with Santana. During Brittany's two weeks in New York, they'd taken her to various museums, landmarks, and parks. Finn and Rachel had also gone to New Haven to visit Puck and Quinn and see their apartment in New Haven.  
Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana all got part time jobs in New York so they could help pay for the rent at their apartment – Finn was lifeguarding at a sports club, Rachel was teaching dance lessons at a dance studio, Kurt was a sales associate at Macy's and Santana was a hostess at a restaurant near Times Square. The jobs here paid considerably more than their jobs back home, but these places were a lot busier. Then again, everything was busier in New York. They relied on public transportation, as driving their own cars places would be a nightmare.  
Finn's class schedule at City College of New York seemed easy enough. He was taking Introduction to College Life, College Writing, College Mathematics, US History and Life Science. Since he hadn't picked a major (and didn't expect to pick one soon), he was getting his core requirements out of the way. Rachel, meanwhile, was taking Vocal Technique, Vocal Performance, Dance and Acting. Next semester she could take classes about specific musicals.  
Tomorrow Rachel would be starting at NYADA, and Finn knew that it had to be nerve-wracking. He texted Kurt and Santana to tell them to make sure Rachel was wearing something nice when she got home from work. A nice date together the night before she started would be good for Rachel.  
When Finn got home from work, he saw Rachel wearing a little white dress, low cut, with a pale pink sash and pink flowers. She had her hair up and was wearing the gold star necklace Finn had given her for Valentine's Day the year they weren't together. Finn smiled when he noticed.  
"You still have it!" Finn said.  
"I would never get rid of such a lovely piece of jewelry," Rachel giggled.  
"Wait until I give you your wedding present!" Finn said. He'd bought Rachel a gold Finchel necklace, and was sure she'd love it.  
"Now you're making me impatient to get married," Rachel said. "So, why was I asked to dress up tonight?"  
"Tomorrow begins a big chapter of your life, Rachel," Finn said. "I wanted you and I to have a nice night together."  
Rachel giggled. "You're the best! Aren't you glad you came?"  
"So glad," Finn said.  
"We have the apartment to ourselves, Kurt and Santana are both at work," Rachel said. "Want to just stay here?"  
"I have a surprise," Finn said. He put a blindfold on Rachel.  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" Rachel asked.  
Finn laughed. "Of course not!" He snuck into Kurt's room, where he was hiding a picnic basket with a cloth and airplane cups like at their very first one-on-one, their first kiss. He carried the basket in one hand and linked the other arm with Rachel as they walked out of the apartment and to Central Park. He sat Rachel down when they got there on a bench, unfolded the blanket, laid out the picnic tableware and removed Rachel's blindfold. Rachel's mouth dropped. "Just like that day in the auditorium!"  
"I know!" Finn said. "It was about time for another picnic."  
Rachel smiled at Finn. "I love you so much.  
"I love you too," Rachel said. "You look great tonight."  
"So do you," Finn said. "So, are you nervous about tomorrow?"  
"Surprisingly, I'm not," Rachel said. "I've made it this far. Things can only go up from here."  
Finn smiled and gave Rachel a kiss.  
X  
"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm from Lima, Ohio. I'll be performing 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion."  
It was the first day of classes at NYADA and Rachel was already more than a little overwhelmed. She was the first of the four in their apartment to start college, which was intimidating enough. In this class, Vocal Performance For The Stage, each student had to prepare a solo to perform for the class. On the very first day. Rachel had considered a few Broadway songs, but decided on a Celine Dion song since that was who her Nationals winning solo was by. But some of the other solos had her nervous about hers. All these people were so talented. One girl sang "Don't Rain On My Parade" and it pained Rachel to admit that it was superior to her rendition.  
At the end of Rachel's song, she looked at the other students. One simply said, "You're good, but not THAT good."  
Rachel looked down. She'd worked hard on that solo. And she thought she sounded good.  
"Rachel, you came from a small town," the professor said. "You have probably thought for your whole life that you're really special. Here, you're not."  
Rachel tried to hold in the hurt.  
"And you don't look the part," a girl next to Rachel sneered. Rachel looked and saw that this was Megan, the girl who'd sung "Don't Rain On My Parade."  
"What do you mean by that?" Rachel asked.  
"Your nose is HUGE for one thing," Megan said. "Your clothes are kind of juvenile, and your hair could use a perm. The split ends are really showing."  
"Aren't YOU being immature?" Rachel asked.  
"I know about how you have to look," Megan said. "I was a beauty pageant winner AND prom queen."  
"I was prom queen!" Rachel said. But Megan looked more the part. Her nose was NOT big like Rachel's, and Megan had blond wavy hair. She wore clothes that probably came from the stores Rachel, Kurt and Santana could only browse at.  
"How crazy was your school?" Megan asked.  
"I'm engaged, so clearly I'm not as ugly as you think," Rachel sighed. This girl was worse than the cheerios.  
"He must be crazy," Megan asked. "Then again, I don't date. I'm not going to marry until I win a bunch of Tony's. I have a list of roles I want to play on Broadway, and when you come see me perform, you'll be able to say you go to school with me."  
Rachel sat back and sighed. Megan was going to be difficult to have classes with, and the people here were not friendly. Even though the social situation had been a challenge at McKinley, she at least could say she was the best singer there. Here, she was far from it.  
The professor announced that this year's musical for the school would be Funny Girl and auditions would take place in a few weeks. Megan immediately declared that she would play the lead, and that everyone had just heard the best ever rendition of "Don't Rain On My Parade." Nobody backed her up though. The professor said that a senior would probably play the lead. Megan began throwing a diva fit, and Rachel just walked out of the classroom. As she began to walk away, she heard a voice call, "RACHEL!"  
Rachel turned and saw Megan. "I've seen videos of you on YouTube. I know you like showtunes. You might want to get rid of the schnozz."  
Rachel had always been sensitive about her nose. But she didn't know why she was already being targeted. She sighed and began heading back to her apartment.  
X  
Finn walked into the apartment after a long day at work to find Rachel in their living room, looking through magazines. There was a pile of clippings from the magazines. Finn looked at the pile to see that Rachel had circled the noses of many people in the photos. "Rach, what's going on?" Finn asked.  
"Nothing," Rachel said.  
Finn held up one of the photos. "Rachel, are you repeating the nose job phase?"  
Rachel looked up at Finn. "All the girls at NYADA are so pretty. They have these perfect noses and they wear these perfect clothes and I have a huge nose and wear clothes that only I wear and am so short."  
Finn could feel anger boiling up. How dare these people make Rachel feel ugly? He was sure someone had said something to her. "You're beautiful, Rachel."  
"I just thought I'd enjoy NYADA more," Rachel sighed. "It's been detrimental to my self esteem. The people there criticize you more than they compliment you. I know nobody's perfect, but seriously? You can at least say what you like. It's as if people are being critical of others to feel better about themselves."  
Finn sighed and kissed Rachel. "I love you so much. I'm sorry it's been a rough start. But today was just the first day. It'll get better."  
Rachel looked up at Finn. "I'm so glad you're here. I'd be lost here without you and Kurt and Santana."  
"We're all here for each other," Finn said. "Don't be critical of yourself."  
Rachel looked at the nose pictures. "I guess my nose is something that's just part of me."  
"I can't picture you with any other nose," Finn told Rachel.  
"I do think I should change my look a little," Rachel said. "Maybe dye my hair."  
Finn shook his head. "What's up with you? You're perfect." His mind flashed back to when Rachel had gotten bangs the summer before their junior year. While he'd never think Rachel looked bad, he was glad when she started growing her bangs out. They were below her ears now and he didn't want any changes. "No piercings, no tattoos, no changing your hair, no new wardrobe. I want you to look like the Rachel I fell in love with."  
"I hope you don't mean the return of the animal sweaters," Kurt said as he and Santana walked in.  
Rachel smiled. "I promise those won't be back. There's just some bitches at my college."  
"If they give you shit, I'll go all Lima Heights on their ass," Santana added.  
All four of them laughed.  
Finn heard a beep from the computer and Santana went over. "It's Brittany!" Santana cheered, opening the skype window. The look Rachel gave Finn told him that Rachel was grateful they were at least still in the same city. He couldn't imagine how hard it was for Santana and Kurt to be away from Brittany and Blaine.  
"Hey, Britt!" Santana said to the screen. "How's the first week of your second senior year?"  
"It's not as much fun without you," Brittany said.  
"Awww, I miss you too, so much," Santana said. "It's so good to see your face again."  
"I have someone with me," Brittany said.  
Finn knew who it was when Santana called Kurt over. Kurt looked at the screen and shouted "BLAINE!"  
"KURT!" Blaine said. "It's so weird being at McKinley without you."  
"I know, that's a first," Kurt said. "Can you just come back to New York?"  
"And you too, Britt," Santana said.  
"We wish we could, trust me," Blaine said. "Where's Finchel?"  
"I'll get them," Kurt said. He called over to Finn and Rachel. They went to the screen to see Blaine and Brittany.  
"Britt, where's your cheerios uniform?" Kurt asked.  
"I quit," Brittany said. "I couldn't tolerate Sue Sylvester without Santana with me."  
"You both look much better in real clothes," Kurt said.  
"So, how's the New Directions?" Rachel asked. Finn missed them already and he could tell Rachel did, too.  
"There was a long line for auditions," Brittany said. "I don't think we'll be able to take everyone."  
Finn was surprised. In past years, getting people to join had been like pulling teeth. "How many people tried out?"  
"Over 25," Blaine said. "As the captain, I have to decide how many to take. I really wish I didn't have to do that."  
"Wow," Rachel said. "I'm glad the Glee club isn't at the bottom of the food chain anymore."  
"I don't think it ever will be again," Brittany said.  
"But we were all talking about how odd it is without the eight of you who are gone now," Blaine said.  
"We all miss you guys, so much," Santana said.  
"We'll be coming to Sectionals, so you'll see us then," Finn said.  
"Yeah, and during our winter breaks, we can all hang out," Rachel said.  
"Good luck on choosing who to take," Kurt said.  
"The five seniors are a five judge panel, with Mr. Schue making the final choice," Brittany said.  
Finn was really just relieved they didn't have to worry about not having enough members. But he did feel jealous of the people who were still there – and nervous about his own college experience starting.

_Chapter 8 preview: Finn starts classes. More of Rachel and Megan and some other NYADA students. New Directions picks new members, who Blaine and Brittany tell Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana about._


	9. Chapter 8: New Connections

_So, we lost power at my work place and the internet is down. I had this about half written, but didn't get around to finishing until today. I'm so sorry for the delays in updates. I suck. Five more weeks, guys. A little over a month._

_Hope you like it. It's not my favorite, but it's an update, and not every chapter can be the best. Please review!_

Chapter 8: New Connections

"Are you excited?" Rachel asked Finn as they sat down for breakfast.

Finn looked at his fiance and tucked a strand of her long brown locks behind her ear. She was so cute, even first thing in the morning. Auditions for NYADA's musical were coming up, and Rachel had still managed to get up early and make Finn some blueberry pancakes for his first day of college classes.

"I love you so much," Finn said with a smile.

"Are you ready?" Rachel asked.

"I'm ready," Finn said. He was nervous, but the situation could be much worse. He could be in the army, or away from Rachel.

"I'm so glad we're doing this," Rachel said. "If you were in the army, I'd be worried sick all the time." She ran her hands through his hair. "And I'd miss your hair."

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's head. Kurt and Santana had already started classes, only Finn was left. He and Rachel sat together quietly, eating breakfast. When it was time to leave, Rachel gave Finn a quick kiss and wished him luck.

And he nervously headed to campus, to begin this level of his education. Three years ago he doubted he'd go to college. Now he was living on his own to do it. He felt his phone vibrate and looked to see a text from his mother: "I'm so proud of you, Finn. Take it easy today. I love you."

He smiled to himself. He missed his mom and Burt, but he had Rachel, Kurt and Santana were with him. He went into the classroom building and looked at the syllabus. This wasn't as hard looking as he dreaded. His other classes went smoothly, and he got to meet Kurt for lunch. He'd never particularly enjoyed classes, but at least he was in New York with Rachel because of them.

x

Rachel stood in line waiting to audition. She was nervous. Very nervous. Several other girls were trying out, and she knew most of the girls were better than her. She was standing right next to Megan, who had made her life miserable since she arrived. Megan was SURE she'd be playing the lead, and made sure everyone knew.

Carmen Tibideaux was walking down the aisle of students, asking what their audition songs were. Rachel had selected a song from Funny Girl she hadn't performed yet, but she liked how it sounded. She'd performed it for Finn, and he loved it.

"I'll be doing 'People,'" Rachel said.

Megan made a face. "I'm doing that."

"Do it as a duet," Ms. Tibideaux said. "We're running late anyway."

"I can't sing with you!" Megan said to Rachel. "You'd bring me down!"

"You can pick which part to sing," Rachel said.

"You pick, I know I'll be better," Megan said.

Rachel sighed and highlighted what she thought was her stronger part and handed the score to Megan. Megan made a face at Rachel as they took the stage after their names were called. The music began, and Rachel hoped she'd win this diva-off.

_Megan: People,  
People who need people,  
Are the luckiest people in the world  
We're children, needing other children  
Rachel: And yet letting a grown-up pride  
Hide all the need inside  
Acting more like children than children  
Lovers are very special people  
They're the luckiest people in the world  
With one person one very special person  
A feeling deep in your soul  
Says you were half now you're whole  
No more hunger and thirst  
Megan: But first be a person who needs people  
People who need people  
Are the luckiest people in the world  
With one person one very special person  
No more hunger and thirst  
Both: But first be a person who needs people  
People who need people  
Are the luckiest people in the world..._

Megan looked at Rachel at the end of the song. "I was better."

Rachel didn't say anything. She knew Megan was better, but she wasn't going to feed her rival's ego.

"You're not saying anything," Megan said. "You KNOW I was better."

"Okay, fine, you were better," Rachel snapped. "What is your problem with me? If you're so much better than me than why are you acting as if I'm such a threat?"

Megan just stormed away.

"Wait a minute," Miss Tibideaux said. "You were both fantastic. Now I want you both to select a song of your own to sing tomorrow. Along with one other girl, you two are the two best."

Rachel felt honored, but was sure she wouldn't get the part. She began flipping through the song book and then saw a song she could do. It was a duet, but she could do it as a solo. Anyway, it made her think of Finn.

Two days later, she was performing her second audition, picturing Finn as she sang.

_Rachel:_  
_I want to be seen, be seen with you,_  
_With you on my arm,_  
_To wear you like a charm,_  
_Your glitter decorating my arm._  
_Now, natch'rally such proximity_  
_Gives rumors a rise,_  
_We'll let them analyze_  
_What our amalgamation implies._  
_Oh yes,_  
_The gossips will press,_  
_So willing to stress_  
_The seamy side-_  
_Know what?_  
_So what!_  
_I want to be seen, be seen with you,_  
_With you on my arm._  
_Let's give this town a light,_  
_And hit it like a me-te-or-ite- tonight._  
_I want to be seen with you._  
_The moon over mother's saloon,_  
_Have a nice macaroon_  
_I'll buy you a light beer._

Rachel heard another voice joining in. She recognized it, but wasn't quite sure where she'd heard it.

_Right, dear._  
_I want to be seen, be seen with you,_  
_With you on my arm._  
_Let's give this town a light_  
_And hit it like a me-te-or-ite-_  
_Tonight-I want to be seen with,_  
_Oh, please let me be seen with,_  
_And I would like to be seen with_  
_I want to be seen with you._

She looked up in horror. Jesse St. James was coming in.

"Why are you here?" Rachel blurted out.

"I'm a student here now," Jesse said proudly. "When I found out you were here, I just had to reapply."

"What? NO!" Rachel gasped. "Jesse, you can't!"

"I can," Jesse sneered. "I'm a student here at NYADA now and I don't think you and Finn are going to last much longer."

Rachel shook her head, unable to know what to say. "I... I never want to see you again!"

"Well, you'll be seeing a lot of me," Jesse said. "That boy you're with is all wrong for you. You need someone who will never let you stop. I will do that, Rachel."

"Stop it, Jesse!" Rachel shouted.

"You know this is going to happen!" Jesse shot back.

Rachel ran out of the room. At this point she didn't care about her audition. She wanted to get home to Finn.

x

"So, how are the new members?" Finn asked. He, Kurt and Santana were skyping with Blaine and Brittany while they waited for Rachel to get back from her auditions for Funny Girl. Kurt and Blaine skyped every day, and so did Santana and Brittany. Finn and Rachel often talked with them as well.

"We took ten new members," Blaine said. "Three juniors, three sophomores and four freshmen. I felt bad that we had to let so many people down, but we can only choreograph numbers for so many people."

"That's true," Kurt said. "So, who are the new members?"

"There's two junior boys, Kyle Jacobs and Andrew Weber, and a junior girl, Emily Reid. There's a sophomore boy named Ian Mitchell and two sophomore girls named Erin Greene and Ella Miller. Then the freshmen are two girls and two boys, Molly Adams, Leslie Henderson, Jack McDougall and Tyler Smith," Brittany said.

"You know all their names already, I'm impressed," Santana told her girlfriend. "So, what are they like?"

"They're very talented, they were chosen over other people," Blaine said. "I think they're still getting used to everything. After all, we are looking for a strong female lead, with Rachel gone."

Finn smiled to himself. Rachel had left quite a legacy with the New Directions. "I don't think anyone can measure up to Rachel."

Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany snickered. "Whoever she is, she'll have her work cut out for her with keeping up with the male lead," Kurt said.

"I miss you," Kurt said.

"I miss you, too," Blaine told Kurt.

"Oh, and the four of you should be receiving your invitation to Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury's wedding soon," Brittany said. "Mr. Schue told us in Glee that he wants the alumni to perform with the current members."

"I can't wait," Finn said. Mr. Schuester had asked him to be best man, but since Finn was in New York, he couldn't fufill the best man duties. He would still be a groomsman, though.

Finn heard the door open and saw Rachel walk in. Looking at his fiancee, he could tell something wasn't right. "I'm going to go see Rachel. Bye Blaine. Bye Brittany."

He followed Rachel into their bedroom and saw how distressed she looked. Finn put his arm around her. "What's going on, babe? Bad day at school? Was Megan giving you a hard time?"

"It wasn't just Megan," Rachel admitted. "Finn, Jesse's here. He's at NYADA!"

"WHAT?" Finn felt anger boiling inside him. How had Jesse been taken a couple weeks into the term?

"He interrupted my audition song and..." Rachel said. "He's following me everywhere!"

"Oh my God," Finn said, pulling Rachel close. "That bastard!"

"I hate him!" Rachel groaned."

"So do I, baby," Finn said.

"Does the world not want me to make it? One roadblock after another..." Rachel moaned.

Finn took Rachel's hands. "Listen baby, you're going to be a huge star. It's tough, but so is everything."

Rachel sighed and collapsed on the bed.

"Look baby, how about you and I go for a walk in Central Park tonight to clear your mind?" Finn said.

Rachel sighed. "Okay."

x

The cast results were up. Jesse would be playing Nicky Armstein, and Megan would be playing Fanny Brice. Rachel was a background extra. Normally Rachel would be disappointed, but she didn't want to have to play Jesse St. James's love interest on stage. She thought Jesse and Megan would be a good match, but she wasn't going to say anything.

Nothing was going to come easy. Jesse and Megan were among the first of many roadblocks.

_Chapter 9 preview: Quinn and Puck visit Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana in New York. Rehearsals for Funny Girl begin. Rachel begins to form a bond with one of the new girls in New Directions after she messages her on Facebook._


	10. Chapter 9: Changes

_I'm SO sorry about the slow updates. We got power back on the 5__th__, but our internet device was destroyed in the storm and I didn't get to a public computer until now. I feel really terrible. I'll admit I was worried no one would review because it's been so long since I updated. And I'm SO sorry that I have fallen behind on your stories, but I'll catch up as fast as I can. I find it a bit ironic that my updates are slower in the summer. Anyway, I enjoyed writing this chapter. I love the idea of Finchel, Kurt and Santana together in New York, and hope that happens in S4. We meet a new character in this chapter, and there will be more of her in future chapters. We'll also get to see more of the current New Directions in future chapters. Hope you enjoy, and review if I should keep going!_

Chapter 9: Changes

Rachel stood in the back of the stage, harmonizing with the rest of the chorus. She'd played the lead in community theatre productions, so this was definitely a change. She thought she sounded better than some of the other girls in the chorus, but decided to keep that opinion to herself.  
Being a background extra was not something Rachel was used to. She was used to being front and center. But when she looked at Megan and Jesse, she reminded herself that if she was playing the lead, it would have to be opposite Jesse.  
Ms. Tibideaux interrupted the song. "Megan, please try that again."  
"Why?" Megan asked. "I sound perfect. Are you jealous?"  
"You aren't quite keeping up with me," Jesse told Megan.  
Megan looked at Jesse. "You are very talented. I think we should be together."  
"I'm flattered, but I like someone else," Jesse said, glaring at Rachel. Rachel knew who that someone else was. And the one thing she wanted for Megan was Jesse.  
"Enough!" Ms Tibideaux said. "Megan, from the top."

Megan glared, then sang the song again. Megan was good, that much Rachel knew. But she had just about the worst attitude Rachel had ever seen.  
Rachel was tired by the end of rehearsal. Even being in the background was hard work. They'd gone over their routines so many times. She was ready to get home to Finn.  
Jesse began chasing Rachel down the hall. "You were amazing! You sounded great and you stood out in the chorus."  
"Jesse, stop," Rachel said.  
"Hey, Jesse!" Megan called, catching up to Jesse and Rachel. "Who is it you're choosing over me?"  
"I've always loved Rachel Berry," Jesse proclaimed.  
"I thought you were with someone," Megan said to Rachel. "Are you a whore as well as a wannabe?"  
"I have no feelings whatsoever for Jesse St. James," Rachel said. "He's all yours, Megan."  
"You'll never get anything, Rachel," Megan said. "You think you're a star. You're not and you never will be. You're too afraid. When you see talent like mine, you don't try to catch up with me. You concede."  
"Megan, just stop," Rachel said. She'd had enough.  
"Or what?" Megan asked. "I win over you in every way. I'm more talented than you. I'm prettier, your nose is horrible. And when it's time for me to have a guy, I'll have a Broadway co-star on my arm, not some lame guy like the one you have."  
"Don't talk about my fiancé like that!" Rachel thundered.  
"You should ditch him," Jesse said.  
"Leave me alone, both of you!" Rachel said. She walked out of the hall. She never imagined that Jesse would have followed her to NYADA. He'd been rejected when he was a senior. How had he managed to get in now? Had Sue Sylvester given him some instructions in blackmail?  
Rachel got on the subway to take it home. The bus stopped at the stop she'd get off if she was going to her dads' apartment, and she was still getting used to the fact that they lived here. Burt and Carole still had their house in Lima, so she could go there if she ever wanted to go back to visit. At least Jesse managed to stay out of Lima, and there was no one like Megan there. She sighed as the train arrived at her stop, ready to just be home.  
She went upstairs and unlocked the apartment. She saw Finn, Kurt and Santana sitting in the living room with Quinn and Puck.  
"Hey, everyone," Rachel said.  
"Rach!" Quinn said, getting up and giving Rachel a hug. "They said you might be at rehearsal late."  
Rachel rolled her eyes. "Ugh, rehearsal was awful."  
"What happened, baby?" Finn asked.  
"Megan was being especially Megan, and Jesse was trying to hit on me," Rachel said. "Those two are REALLY making me want to leave NYADA."  
"You are NOT allowed to leave NYADA," Finn said. "Your whole life, you've worked for this. Don't let them get in the way."  
"They look for opportunities to put me down," Rachel said. "I hate them."  
"I am so going Lima Heights adjacent on their asses," Santana said.  
"Don't, juvie sucks," Puck told her.  
Rachel flopped on the couch. "Is there any food left?"  
"You can eat when we go out," Kurt said.  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
"You, me, Quinn and Santana are having a girls night out tonight," Kurt said. "That's what you need."  
"So Finn and I get the apartment to ourselves?" Puck asked.  
"Yes, just don't eat all the food," Santana told the boys.  
"I'm tired," Rachel said.  
"You're going out," Kurt said. "You're not tired, you're sad. But this'll help."  
Rachel smiled. Her best friend knew her too well. But she did have three good friends to go out with, all of whom had hated her at the beginning of high school.  
Finn leaned in and whispered to Rachel, "And when you get home, you and I are going to have some good times in bed, because that always cheers me up."  
Rachel smiled and kissed her fiancé. She grabbed her bag before going outside with Kurt, Quinn and Santana.  
"Yale actually isn't too hard," Quinn said as they were walking. "Maybe it's just because I've been through a teen pregnancy and a car crash, but I've still managed to do pretty well so far."  
"That's amazing!" Rachel said, smiling at her friend. Even though NYADA had been hard for her, she was glad her friend was doing well.  
"Yeah, some of my classes are hard, but I've done well on my exams and made some friends," Santana said.  
"I've got all As right now," Kurt said proudly.  
Rachel tried to smile. She was happy for her friends, she really was, but she wished she were successful, too. "Even though I'm not doing well, I'd pick being in New York with Finn, Kurt and Santana and with Quinn and Puck so close to being all by myself here and doing well."  
"That's what I thought!" Kurt said, hugging Rachel and then dragging the three girls into a store. In the corner of her eye, Rachel saw a woman who looked like Shelby, holding hands with a man and laughing. She didn't even know Shelby was in New York. How could this be happening? Jesse was here already. She couldn't handle Shelby, too. She needed this to be a fresh start. Then she told herself that maybe she was taking this too seriously. Maybe it was just someone who looked like Shelby.  
"You okay?" Quinn asked Rachel.  
"Yeah, I just thought I saw Megan," Rachel lied. She knew Quinn had a complicated past with Shelby as well and didn't want to distress her friend.  
"Don't worry, I can go Lima Heights on her ass if we see her again," Santana said.  
The foursome laughed as they began looking through clothes. Living in New York had made Rachel realize how unfashionable she'd been back in the early days. She hadn't worn a single animal sweater or pleated skirt since she got here. She was frequently wearing bright colors and patterns. Today, they bought several low cut dresses with short skirts. Quinn and Santana bought similar outfits to what Rachel had bought, but they'd dressed this way forever. This was new for Rachel.  
As Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Santana left another store a little while later, they bumped into the woman they'd seen earlier. Rachel realized this was, in fact, Shelby. She was stunned.  
"Rachel?" Shelby said.  
"Hi Shelby," Rachel said awkwardly.  
"You look beautiful," Shelby said. "I barely recognized you. You're so grown up."  
"Well, I am at NYADA now," Rachel said. "I live here in New York now." She knew Shelby was basically trying to suck up to her. She had seen Shelby less than a year ago.  
"Sometime we should meet for coffee," Shelby said. "I'd love to hear about all your adventures at NYADA. Any Broadway roles yet?"  
"Miss Corcoran…" Quinn began.  
"Oh, hi Quinn, I didn't see you," Shelby said. "Hi Santana."  
"We have to go…" Rachel said.  
"Wait, Rachel!" Shelby said. "At least give me your number."  
Rachel sighed and put her number (with a New York area code now) in Shelby's phone before leaving with her friends.  
"Why are so many people following me here?" Rachel snapped. "Jesse, now Shelby… will the ghosts of my past follow me everywhere?"  
"Who could want to stay away from Rachel Berry?" Kurt said.  
Rachel giggled. "There's some people I wish would stay away."  
Quinn seemed even angrier than Rachel about seeing Shelby. "She SHOULD leave you – and me – alone. She basically rubbed it in my face that the child who came out of me wasn't mine anymore."  
"Some people suck," Rachel said. "She hurt me so much. I don't think I can ever forgive her. She went searching for me, including setting me up with a boy who messed with my head and my heart, and then cut ties after two meetings. I reached out to her at Regionals a few weeks later, telling her to come to McKinley because there was a lot only she could teach her. She said she missed her chance with me and decided to adopt another baby. Then she ended up coming to McKinley and didn't spend any time getting to know me. Instead, she coached a group that was a rival to ours. I thought I'd left her behind…"  
"It isn't fair," Santana said. "Kurt and I got away from the homophobes, but you and Quinn didn't get to escape Shelby. And you got followed by Jesse and a female Jesse."  
"At least Sebastian isn't here!" Kurt said.  
"Shut up!" Rachel giggled.  
"Let's not think about people like that," Kurt told the girls, dragging them to the ice cream store at the mall's food court. Quickly, they chatted like they always had, Megan, Jesse and Shelby totally forgotten. If Rachel had been in New York alone, she would have probably spent tonight ruminating. Before they headed back to the apartment, Rachel changed into one of the dresses they'd bought (at her friends' request).  
"I almost wish I went to school in New York," Quinn said as they walked back. "I mean, I love Yale, but I wish I got to see you guys more."  
"You should come to New York!" Rachel said. "Puck and Finn could go to school together."  
"Puck's got several pool cleaning gigs, and two cougars asked him to sleep with them, but he turned them down," Quinn said proudly. "He said I'm the only girl he wants."  
Rachel smiled to herself. She remembered Puck's days as a sex shark. "You know, he only dated me to make you jealous," Rachel told Quinn.  
"It definitely did," Quinn said.  
"Stop it, you two," Santana said. "You're making me miss Britt."  
"I'm sorry," Rachel paused. "She'll be with us in a year."  
"And so will Blaine!" Kurt added.  
"Yes he will!" Rachel said. They got in the apartment and headed upstairs. As they walked into the apartment, Finn and Puck were watching TV and eating junk food. Rachel's heart fluttered as Finn jumped out of his seat and walked over to Rachel, smiling softly.  
"Hey beautiful," Finn said.  
"Hey handsome," Rachel giggled.  
"Rachel, he's in pajamas," Santana pointed out.  
"Finn can look handsome in pajamas!" Rachel said. She pulled her fiancé close and kissed him.  
"Finn, Rachel, please, you're just making me miss Blaine!" Kurt moaned.  
"I'm sorry!" Rachel said. "I'm going to go check my Facebook anyway." With all the stress at NYADA, she hadn't had time to get online. She went into her room and turned on her laptop. She confirmed a few friend requests from other NYADA students and then noticed one from a girl named Erin Greene. She knew that name, Blaine and Brittany had said this girl was a new member of New Directions. Rachel accepted the friend request, and then noticed Erin had sent her a message. _I saw the video of you at Nationals. You were amazing! I'm in New Directions now, and I hope I can be as good as you.  
Rachel felt a boost of confidence that someone had admired her performance. __Thank you so much, that made my night! I'm so happy you're in New Directions. That was the best experience of my high school years.  
Apparently Erin was online, because she replied shortly after Rachel did. __Yeah, I was really nervous at tryouts. I wanted to try out last year, but I was too shy to.  
Now Rachel knew exactly how Erin felt. __We could have been in it together last year! How is it?  
She read Erin's response. __Mr. Schue told me that he thinks I'm good enough to be the female lead this year. He took me aside. Did he do something like that for you?  
Rachel's mind shot back to her first Glee rehearsal. __At my first rehearsal, he told me I was the best one there. She wasn't surprised Mr. Schue was seeking a new girl to be the new female lead. With Blaine as the male lead, it would probably be easier to have a female lead ready for next year. She continued Facebook chatting with Erin until Finn called her back into the living room. She was glad that she had left a legacy in New Directions._

_Chapter 10 preview: A shocking secret about Rachel's past is revealed right before opening night, and Finn must help her through it._


	11. Chapter 10: Untold Secrets

_I hate the lack of internet access, really I do. I'm so sorry my updates have been so spaced apart. Internet still isn't working at work :( I have less than four weeks until I get home, so by then, updates will be quicker. I promise I'm still reading your stories, and those of you who haven't given up on me, you're awesome. Please review if you want me to continue. Enjoy!_

Chapter 10: Untold Secrets

Opening night of Funny Girl was fast approaching. Megan and Jesse had continued to be difficult at rehearsal, but it would still be the first musical Rachel performed in at NYADA. She and Kurt had gone to several Broadway musicals together and had a great time. Her dads would be coming to see her perform, and so would Finn, Kurt and Santana. Rachel had kept up pretty well with her friends from New Directions. Mercedes was having a great time inLos Angeles, and Mike was already going to perform in a dance performance inChicago. Tina would be going toChicagoto see Mike perform. Brittanywas enjoying her second senior year, and was a second term senior class president. Rachel had talked withErina few more times, and according to Blaine and Sam, she had the potential to be a great female lead.

As Rachel left rehearsal, her phone went off with a text fromShelby. "Rachel, please meet me at the Starbucks near NYADA?"

Rachel practically dropped the phone. How didShelbyknow where she was? However, she remembered that even thoughShelbydidn't want to be, she was her mother, and that if they were anything alike,Shelbywould fight to meet with Rachel. Rachel sighed and typed a reply. "Sure, I'll be right there." She began walking to Starbucks, while texting Finn that she'd be home a little late. She walked into the Starbucks to seeShelbywith the man she'd seen her with a few weeks earlier.

"Is this her?" the man askedShelby.

"Yes,"Shelbysaid. She turned to Rachel. "Hi sweetheart. How are you?"

Rachel already felt uncomfortable. "I'm doing fine,Shelby. When did you come back toNew York?"

"Last spring,"Shelbysaid.

Why wasn'tShelbytelling Rachel who this man was? And why was he here? Rachel was feeling more and more uneasy. She looked at the man, hoping he'd fill in the blanks. "Hi. I'm Rachel. I'm a friend… of a friend ofShelby's."

"He knows who you are,"Shelbytold Rachel.

"Rachel, my name is John Edwards," the man said. "I'm your father."

Rachel nearly lost her breath. What was this? She felt like she could barely breathe. "You're lying!" Rachel said, not knowing what else to say. Who was this man, and why was he lying to her? Her dads had told her since she was little that they had mixed their sperms in a turkey baster and used that to impregnateShelby. That she answered an ad they'd put in the paper.

"It's true,"Shelbysaid. "Rachel, you were conceived shortly after I realized I'd fail on Broadway, and John failed out ofHarvardMedicalSchool. We both returned to our home state ofOhioand met at a party. Then we got drunk and…"

"Oh my God," Rachel managed to breathe. How could her dads have kept this a secret from her all these years? She realized she looked more like both Shelby and John than she looked like either of her dads. There was a possibility that this was true.

"Now that we've met up again inNew York, we wanted to tell our daughter, together, what the truth is," John said. "We put an ad in the paper, since we were both young, and we weren't in love, so we didn't think we could raise a child. But now, we've fallen in love again… and we want you to be part of our family."

Shelbyheld out her finger and showed Rachel. "John and I are engaged."

"WHAT?" Rachel shouted. "Shelby, you said it was too late for me and you!"

"Now that I have a daughter, I don't want to miss anything else,"Shelbysaid.

"We told your dads to tell you that you were the product of a surrogate pregnancy," John said. "But you deserve the truth, Rachel. You deserve your real parents."

"You gave me up!" Rachel shouted. "You had a chance to let me be part of your family almost nineteen years ago! You didn't want me!"

"Rachel, you need to listen," John said. "Shelby and I have both spent our entire lives thinking about you for the past nineteen years. When she and I reconnected, she told me that she met you and how wonderful you are. Now that we're in love, our family needs to be together."

Rachel shook her head. "I have my own family. I have my dads and my fiancé and my friends! You have a daughter now, Shelby. And I'm sure you two will have children together. You don't need me, and since I was tricked for nineteen years…"

"Rachel, please,"Shelbysaid.

"I need to go," Rachel said. She couldn't face these people. She wanted to go home to Finn, Kurt and Santana. But before she got home, she had to confront her dads.

As she bolted out of Starbucks, Rachel heard Shelby and John calling after her, but she didn't turn back. She now knew exactly how Finn felt when he found out the truth about his father. She had an untold secret about her past, too. Had Shelby and John told Rachel's dads that they were telling her the truth, or even that they were inNew York? Shelbytold Rachel that she had signed a contract saying she couldn't contact Rachel until she was eighteen, but now Rachel WAS eighteen, she'd be nineteen in December. She got off the train near her dads' apartment building and bolted in. When she knocked on her dads' apartment door, she looked them in the eye. "WHY?"

"What's going on, baby?" Hiram asked.

Rachel didn't know what to say. She felt sick to her stomach. "You could have told me."

"Told you what?" Leroy asked, looking confused.

Rachel groaned. Did her dads really think she'd never find out? "Do you know who John Edwards is?"

Hiram and Leroy exchanged a glance. "Yeah, he ran for president…" Hiram began.

"Not that John Edwards!" Rachel shouted, feeling ready to break down. "MY FATHER!"

"Oh, him…" Leroy said. "How did you find out?"

"He's inNew York!" Rachel thundered. "He and Shelby are engaged… and they met me at Starbucks today!"

"We didn't think they'd ever tell you… we thoughtShelbyhad lost contact with him," Leroy said.

"Why didn't you tell me when I metShelby?" Rachel said, beginning to cry. These men who she'd loved for nearly nineteen years had been deceiving her. They had legal rights to her, but there was no biological connection. And they lied and said there was.

"We wanted you to think we were your real parents," Hiram began. "We were worried if you found out, you'd want to leave us for your real parents."

Rachel reached a realization, and spoke out loud. "I guess I have no real parents. My biological parents gave me up, and my legal ones lied to me." She stormed out of the apartment, still crying.

When Rachel arrived at her apartment, it was empty. Then she remembered, Finn, Kurt and Santana were all working tonight. She went into her and Finn's room and collapsed on the bed. She kept her face buried in her pillow until she felt nudging on her back. She rolled over to see Finn standing there and hugged him as tight as she could.

"What's wrong, baby?" Finn asked softly. "I know you, and I know something's up."

"Finn…" Rachel began. "Hiram and Leroy Berry are not my fathers."

Finn gave Rachel a shocked look. "What?"

"I met my real father today," Rachel said, still flashing back to the memory. She didn't expect it to be this traumatizing. She wasn't expecting this at all. "Turns out I'm the product of a drunk evening. Shelbytexted me and introduced me to him at Starbucks… I can't believe my dads would lie to me for nineteen years. I feel like I have nothing, Finn. My real parents didn't want me, and the parents who raised me lied to me. And they're engaged and they have Beth…"

Finn held Rachel close. "There's no way to get this news easily. I remember how shocked I was when my mom told me the truth about my dad." He kissed Rachel's head. "And anyway, baby, don't ever think you have nothing. You have me and you always will."

"You won't force me on any more trains by myself again?" Rachel asked, wiping her tears.

Finn picked up a tissue and did the wiping. "Rachel, that was stupid of me. I'm right here. If there's anything you need to say, just say it. I'm going to listen."

"I HATE THEM!" Rachel said. She didn't know who she hated more at this moment, Hiram and Leroy, orShelbyand John. She was just so angry.

"Of course you do," Finn said. "I hated my mom when she told me the truth."

"What got you to stop hating her?" Rachel asked.

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "Time."

"I could never hate you though," Rachel told Finn. "Not even when you went back to Quinn or slept with Santana."

"And I could never hate you," Finn said. "Not even when you dated Jesse or made out with Puck."

"At least I have you," Rachel sighed.

"And you have Kurt and Santana and Puck and Quinn and Blaine and all our other friends from Glee," Finn said.

"Thank you, Finn," Rachel said. "I'm feeling really thirsty right now…" She began to think of her dads' old routine from when she was little.

"I'll get you something to drink," Finn said. He came back into the bedroom with a glass of ice water. "Here you go, babe."

"Thanks," Rachel said, kissing her fiancé.

Finn pulled Rachel on to his lap as she sipped the water. A few minutes later, they heard the door to the apartment open. Santana came into Finn and Rachel's bedroom.

"Rachel, someone at work said that tickets to NYADA's production of Funny Girl on opening night in three days are sold out, and three of their other productions, too!" Santana said.

Rachel tried to smile. She'd forgotten all about the play. It was her first production inNew York, and with everything that had gone on, she wasn't sure if she wanted to do it anymore. It wasn't like the production would be empty without her. She was just a background extra.

"I don't know if I'll do it," Rachel said.

Santana gave Rachel a look. "Rachel Berry, not wanting to perform?"

Finn looked at Santana. "Rachel got some shocking news today."

"What?" Santana asked.

Rachel tried to control her emotions as Finn told Santana about the afternoon's events.

"I never trustedShelby," Santana said.

"Neither did I," Finn said.

"I don't want to perform," Rachel said. "Besides,Shelby's probably going to be there."

"You have to," Santana said. "The three of us all took the night off work."  
"It's a stage inNew York," Finn said. "It's been your dream to perform inNew York."

Rachel looked from her fiancé to her friend. She knew she had to do this. "Okay, but please don't bail."

"Are you crazy?" Finn asked. "I wouldn't miss this for anything."

X

A few days later, Rachel was on stage as the opening night performance of Funny Girl finished up. Megan and Jesse had gotten a lot of applause, but Rachel admitted that they were talented, as much as she disliked them. Jesse cast flirty glances at Rachel during the curtain call, but Rachel ignored him. It HAD been fun to perform on that stage. She felt special, even if she was just part of the chorus. She still had three years left, she could be front and center in the future.

When the curtains closed, Rachel made a quick exit and ran to the stands before Megan could criticize her or Jesse could attempt to make a move. She found Finn, Kurt and Santana almost right away. Finn gave Rachel a huge bouquet of flowers. Rachel looked at them. "Thank you. And thank you for coming tonight."

"You were great," Kurt said, hugging Rachel.

"Next year, I hope you and Blaine are at NYADA so you can be on this stage too!" Rachel said.

"They will," Santana said. "Nice job,Berry."

"I'm so proud of you," Finn said, kissing Rachel.

Rachel smiled at them. In the distance, she saw Shelby and John, and felt knots in her stomach again, knowing that she hadn't seen the last of them. If her parents were anything like her, they wouldn't give up on anything.

"Should we go for a celebratory dinner?" Finn asked.

Rachel smiled and nodded. She wasn't going to tell Finn, Kurt and Santana that she saw Shelby and John. She was going to enjoy tonight with her fiancé and her friends.

_Chapter 11 preview: Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana go back to Lima for Will and Emma's wedding. We will get to see all the S3 Glee club members and meet the new members and find out about how everyone's doing. Updates on the New Directions. Finchel, Quick, Klaine, Brittana and Samcedes perform duets at the wedding._


	12. Chapter 11: Returning To The Roots

_Ugh, still slow updates. I promise when I get home on the twelfth of August, I'll be back to updating every two or three days. And I'm trying my best to keep up with all your fics. You are all very talented. I love all of you for sticking with me even though I've been inconsistent. I'm doing my best. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's one of my favorites so far. I know it's longer, but you can skip over the song lyrics – I just put them in for people who like to know who sings what part of the song. Please review if you want me to continue! And also, my 21__st__ birthday is on July 28, so I want reviews for a birthday present ;)_

Chapter 11: Returning to the Roots

"Are you almost ready?" Finn called to Rachel. He already had his suitcase packed to return to Lima for Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury's wedding, but Rachel hadn't finished, and had locked herself in Finn and Rachel's bedroom with Kurt and Santana. Finn didn't understand why, the wedding wasn't for another three days, and it wasn't like she had to look nice on the plane. Then again, she was Rachel Berry. She'd look nice anywhere. The Glee guys had been fitted for their suits for the wedding over the summer, as had the Glee girls in their dresses. One of Mr. Schue's friends from when he was in New Directions would be the best man, with Burt and the Glee guys as the groomsmen. Coach Beiste would be the maid of honor, with Coach Sylvester and the Glee girls as the bridesmaids.

"I'm ready!" Rachel said, dragging her suitcase out of the room as Kurt and Santana followed.

"I'll take that!" Finn said, smiling and dragging Rachel's bag.

"What about your bag?" Rachel asked.

Finn slung his own bag over his shoulder and pulled Rachel's bag. "I'm good."

"I'm going to see Blaine!" Kurt said proudly.

"And I'll see Brittany," Santana added.

"I'm happy for you guys," Finn said as he put his arm around Rachel, trying to imagine how hard it would be to go for this many weeks without seeing her. He didn't want to imagine.

"So, Mom and Dad are picking us up at the airport?" Kurt asked.

Finn nodded. "Yup." He'd just gotten off the phone with Burt and Carole. The roommates would be flying out together from New York to Cleveland, then driving back to Lima. They began to leave their apartment, Finn holding Rachel's hand.

X

"The plane's landing, sleepyheads," Santana said, nudging Rachel and then having her collide with Finn.

Finn opened his eyes to see that Rachel had fallen asleep against him and he himself had nodded off. "Thanks," he said to Santana.

"You two were sleeping against each other," Santana said. "Can't you keep it to a minimum?"

"No!" Rachel giggled.

"They are cute," Kurt said.

"I'll admit it, you are," Santana added.

As they began to walk into the terminal at the Cleveland airport, Finn didn't see any sign of Burt and Carole, but he saw Blaine and Brittany waiting. Kurt let out a scream and ran towards them.

"We decided to surprise you guys," Blaine managed to say while being smothered by Kurt.

"The Hudmels said it was okay," Brittany added.

"It's great to see you both!" Rachel said as she and Finn hugged Blaine and Brittany.

"So Finchel, you're driving back to Lima," Santana said. "And it's time for us to make out."

Finn sighed. "It's a deal."

"I miss you three too," Brittany said. "New Directions isn't the same. And the Cheerios was no fun without Santana, so I quit."

"We miss you guys too," Rachel said.

"Are you coming back for Sectionals in a few weeks?" Brittany asked as they got into the car.

Finn groaned. All four of them wanted to, but they had exams coming up quickly. "I wish we could, but there's these things called finals…"

"Don't worry, we'll send you videos of our performances," Blaine said.

Rachel was driving back to Lima. Finn wished he could snuggle with her, but he understood the point the two couples with them had. Talking with their friends before leaving, they learned that Mercedes had flown in from Los Angeles last night, and Sam was taking the day off from school to hang out with her. Tina would be picking Mike up from the same airport tonight, and Puck and Quinn were driving in from New Haven.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Rachel whispered as they pulled into the Hudson-Hummel family's driveway.

"Me either," Finn said. They'd dropped off Kurt and Blaine at Blaine's house and Santana and Brittany at Santana's house, so tonight, Finn and Rachel would be having dinner with Burt and Carole. Burt and Carole had made a three course dinner for Finn and Rachel and went on and on about how much they missed their boys. Finn noticed Rachel looking sad, and once his parents left, he asked her what was wrong. She sighed and said to him, "I just wish my parents loved me like yours love you."

Finn gave Rachel a hug and a kiss. He knew Rachel hadn't gotten over the news of discovering her true father's identity and was still furious at her dads, not having spoken to them since the news was revealed. "Your dads love you, and my parents love you like a daughter," Finn whispered. "And our Glee family loves you too."

x

The Glee boys sat in their suits and ties while Mr. Schue was in the groom's dressing room with Burt and the best man. It had been too long since they'd all been together, and now, it felt as if they'd never left each other.

"I'm a better quarterback than you," Sam teased Finn.

"Oh really?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, we're rumored to win the conference championship again," Sam said. "And I've been vetted by a few colleges."

"That's great!" Finn said. "Which one do you like best?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said. "I really want to go to LA with Mercedes. I've been accepted to UCLA but I don't have a football scholarship there."

"Stick with the person you love," Finn told his friend. "My separation from Rachel was the worst time of my life."

Mr. Schuester came into the groomsmen's suite with Burt and the best man. "Boys, it's almost time."

"We've all been waiting for this day," Mike said.

"Yeah, the second Glee wedding," Artie added.

"There's going to be a third in May," Finn announced proudly.

"Seriously?" Joe asked.

"You and Rachel will do it this time?" Rory said.

"Yes we will," Finn said. "But Rachel probably wanted to wait to send out the announcements, so don't tell her I told you." He decided to wait until later to ask Puck, Sam, Blaine, Kurt, Mike, Artie, Rory and Joe to be his groomsmen, because he didn't want to hurt the new boys he barely knew.

"Let's go meet the bridesmaids," Burt told the boys. "It's time to walk down the aisle."

The boys walked into the back hallway of the church, where the bridesmaids were waiting. Finn spotted Rachel, in the dark blue bridesmaid dress all the girls had on. He held out his arm to Rachel, who smiled and linked her arm in his as they walked down the aisle. Rachel snuggled up to Finn as Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury spoke about their love for each other. Their speeches reminded Finn of his undying love for Rachel. When the ceremony ended and the newly wedded couple walked down the aisle, Finn whispered in Rachel's ear, "We're next!"

"Yes we are!" Rachel said.

"I'll be crashing again," a voice behind Finn and Rachel said. They turned to see Coach Sylvester, who was with Coach Beiste.

"You don't have to crash, you're invited, both of you," Rachel said.

"How's the baby?" Quinn asked as she approached Coach Sylvester.

"She's great," Coach Sylvester said.

"That's good," Quinn said.

"I have a feeling there may be another baby not too far down the road," Coach Beiste said, motioning to Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury – Mrs. Schuester.

The photographer came over. "We need the groomsmen and the bridesmaids with the bride and groom. Wedding party photos."

The whole group posed for photos before Finn and Rachel took the podium to perform for Mr. and Mrs. Schuester's first dance. Finn had always loved duets with Rachel. This song they were singing was on Finn's list of duets he wanted to do with Rachel in Glee, but never got to do.

_Finn: Oceans apart, day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice, on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain  
If I see you next to never  
how can we say forever_

Finn: Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Rachel: Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Rachel: I took for granted, all the times  
That I thought would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now  
Oh can't you see it baby,  
You've got me going crazy

Both: Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

Finn: I wonder how we can survive, this romance  
But in the end if I'm with you, I'll take the chance

Rachel: Oh you can't see it baby  
You've got me going crazy

Both: Wherever you go, whatever you do  
I will be right here, waiting for you  
Whatever it takes, or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

After Finn and Rachel left the stage and Puck and Quinn got on the stage for their first ever duet, Finn and Rachel went to their table – which they shared with Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine – to eat their dinner and listen to the duet.

_Puck: Lying beside you, here in the dark  
Feeling your heartbeat with mine  
Quinn: Softly you whisper, you're so sincere  
How could our love be so blind  
Both: We sailed on together  
We drifted apart  
And here you are, by my side_

Puck: So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
Quinn: So here I am, with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms

Quinn: Living without you, living alone  
This empty house seems so cold  
Wanting to hold you  
Wanting you near  
How much I wanted you home

Puck: Now that you've come back  
Turned night into day  
I need you to stay

Puck: So now I come to you with open arms  
Nothing to hide, believe what I say  
Quinn: So here I am, with open arms  
Hoping you'll see what your love means to me  
Open arms

As they ate – orderves for the appetizer, salad for the second course, salmon and vegetables for the entrée and wedding cake - three girls Finn recognized from the bridal party came up to the couple. "That was amazing," said the blonde of the trio. "The stuff we do in New Directions now definitely isn't as good as it was when you were there."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Erin, but I'm sure it's pretty amazing." She turned to Finn. "This is Erin, the girl who I've been talking with." She pointed at the brunette, then the redhead. "And this is Emily and Ella. They're in New Directions."

"That's awesome!" Finn said. "Are you guys having fun?"  
"Yeah, it's great," Ella said.

"That's great," Finn said.

"Finn, I was the first autograph Rachel ever signed!" Emily said proudly. And looking at this girl, Finn realized this WAS the girl Rachel had signed the autograph for after the Nationals win last year.

"I'm glad you ended up joining New Directions, all of you," Rachel said. They said goodbye to the girls as Quinn and Puck left the stage and Kurt and Blaine took the stage.

_Kurt: Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay  
Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Blaine: Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Both: Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Blaine: Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Kurt: Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
Both: For I can't help falling in love with you

"So, how was our duet?" Blaine asked after leaving the stage.

"It was your best duet so far!" Rachel said.

"It really was," Finn said.

"I personally thought so, too," Kurt said.

"How was ours?" Puck asked as he and Quinn came over.

"You should have done one sooner!" Finn said.

"Yeah, I preferred it to your duet with Sam," Rachel told Finn. Finn laughed, remembering when he and Quinn sang a duet and Rachel told Quinn her duet with Sam had been better.

"Speaking of Sam, he and Mercedes are on stage now," Quinn said. The group sat at their table and finished their meal as Sam and Mercedes performed.

_Sam: I get up in the evening  
and I ain't got nothing to say  
I come home in the morning  
I go to bed feeling the same way  
I ain't nothing but tired  
Man I'm just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there baby, I could use just a little help_

Mercedes: You can't start a fire  
You can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
even if we're just dancing in the dark

Both: Message keeps getting clearer  
radio's on and I'm moving 'round the place  
Mercedes: I check my look in the mirror  
I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face  
Sam: Man I ain't getting nowhere  
I'm just living in a dump like this  
Both: There's something happening somewhere  
baby I just know that there is

Sam: You can't start a fire  
you can't start a fire without a spark  
This gun's for hire  
even if we're just dancing in the dark

Mercedes: You sit around getting older  
there's a joke here somewhere and it's on me  
I'll shake this world off my shoulders  
come on baby this laugh's on me

Both: Stay on the streets of this town  
and they'll be carving you up alright  
They say you gotta stay hungry  
hey baby I'm just about starving tonight  
I'm dying for some action  
I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book  
I need a love reaction  
come on now baby gimme just one look

Sam: You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Mercedes: You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart  
This gun's for hire  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Both: Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
Hey baby 

When Sam and Mercedes finished their performance, Brittany and Santana took the stage, and the group at the table had finished their dinner. Finn held his hand out to Rachel. "Dance with me?"

Rachel smiled at Finn. "I'd love to."

Finn took Rachel's hand and led her to the dance floor as Santana and Brittany sang. He held Rachel close to him and kissed her several times as they danced, dreaming about their own wedding.

_Brittany: Confetti fallin' from the sky  
My hometown on the 4th of July  
Santana: A midnight snow on Christmas Eve  
Like standin' up for what you believe_

Brittany: That's how I feel when I'm with you  
Santana: That's how I feel when I'm with you  
Both: That's how I feel  
That's how I feel when I'm with you

Santana: Your lucky coat, the first day of fall  
When you wake up laughin' just because  
An old church door that stays wide open  
A perfect heart that's never been broken

Brittany: That's how I feel when I'm with you  
Every day there's something new  
To cry about, to laugh about  
Those moments I can't live without  
Both: That's how I feel  
That's how I feel  
When I'm with you 

At the end of the song, Rachel leaned up and kissed Finn. He kissed her as deeply as he could, falling more and more in love with her by the moment.

"You two are next, huh?" Finn heard a voice say. He turned to see Mike and Tina.

"Yes we are," Rachel said proudly.

"Remember, I was the first to offer to be a bridesmaid!" Tina told Rachel.

"Even though I made you feel like a prop," Rachel sighed.

Finn kissed Rachel, wishing she wouldn't be so self-critical.

"The competition for the lead for this year's musical is tight," Mike said. "They're doing Grease, and I'll be coming back a few weekends to help with dance choreography."

"It's me, Brittany, Sugar and three of the new girls trying out for Sandy, and then Blaine, Sam, Artie, Rory, Joe and two new boys are trying out for Danny," Tina said. The musical was being held between Sectionals and Regionals this year, and Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana planned to go back to Lima to see it.

"Blaine will be Danny, I know," Rachel said.

"Good luck. We'll all be coming back to Lima to see it!" Finn said before they went on. The wedding had been great, and he couldn't wait for his and Rachel's own wedding.

_SONGS USED: "Right Here Waiting For You" by Bryan Adams (performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry), "Open Arms" by Journey (performed by Noah Puckerman and Quinn Fabray), "Can't Help Falling In Love With You" by Elvis Presley (performed by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson), "Dancing In The Dark" by Bruce Springsteen (performed by Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones) and "How I Feel" by Martina McBride (performed by Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce)_

_Chapter 12 preview: Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana watch Sectionals for the New Directions live on YouTube. Blaine and Brittany tell the New Yorkers who ended up getting what parts in the musical. Also, John and Shelby find the apartment where Rachel lives after someone at NYADA tells them – and Finn answers the door._


	13. Chapter 12: Sectionals and Visitors

_The internet device is still broken. I am SO sorry about the slow updates, but I have still been writing, and have spent the day reading your stories. You are all SO talented. I hope you're all holding on to hope for Finchel, and that you haven't given up on me. I always appreciate what you all have to say, and your nice reviews make me so happy and keep me motivated. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review._

_WARNING: Brief sexual content._

Chapter 12: Sectionals and Visitors

Finn sat in his bedroom preparing for finals as Rachel slept. They both had off of classes on Fridays. Rachel's finals were mostly based on performing arts, and she had been working so hard to create her final videos. She'd been at the lounge until late into the night last night. Finn had gone to bed before Rachel got back to the apartment. Now he was studying for his exams, looking at Rachel in the bed every so often to watch her sleep.

Finn loved sleeping in a bed with Rachel every night. She fit perfectly into his arms, and he could hold her as she slept. Without the pressure of their parents walking in, and since Kurt and Santana had an idea of when the couple's bedroom was to be avoided, Finn and Rachel now had sex a few times a week. Finn was glad he'd been Rachel's first and only time, and clearly she didn't regret it.

Finn was distracted from his thoughts about Rachel by a knock on the bedroom door. He looked at Rachel to make sure it hadn't woken her up and went to the door. He opened it to see his brother standing there.

"Hey," Kurt said.

"Hey," Finn said.

"Blaine and Brittany are on the computer, and they want to say hi to you and Rach," Kurt said. "Could you get her up?"

"Of course," Finn said. "Tell them if I don't get her up, I'll come anyway to say hi in a few minutes."

Finn tiptoed to the bed and sat on it, beginning to poke Rachel's shoulder. Rachel rolled over and opened her beautiful brown eyes. "Hey, baby."

"Hey," Finn said softly. "How are you doing?"

Rachel sighed. "I'm sorry I wasn't home for dinner last night. They're only giving two As for the vocal performance final, and I need to make sure I get one, not Megan and Jesse."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "Oh, baby. You work yourself so hard."

"I need to be the best," Rachel said. "Ever since I was little, my dads have put so much pressure on me. Even though I'm not talking to them right now, I can't let them down."

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "Just take a little time off. Let's go say hi to Blaine and Brittany. They're on skype."

Rachel smiled. Finn picked her up and lifted her onto his back, giving her a piggyback ride to join Kurt and Santana on Santana's laptop in the living room.

"Finn! Rachel!" Brittany said on screen.

"Hey," Rachel said.

"You're watching Sectionals tomorrow, right?" Brittany asked. Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana were sitting at their computer, having a Skype chat with Blaine and Brittany.

"Of course we are!" Kurt said. "I wish we could be there. Thanks for the livestream link."

"I wish even more that we could be there," Rachel sighed. Finn knew this was true. Rachel had probably had enough of Megan and Jesse to last her the rest of her life, but since NYADA was so small, he knew they were far from out of Rachel's life.

"They posted the list of who got which parts of the musical today, too," Blaine said. He held up the list, and the roommates read it on the screen.

_Danny: Blaine Anderson_

_Sandy: Erin Greene_

_Keneckie: Artie Abrams_

_Rizzo: Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Doody: Sam Evans_

_Sonny: Rory Flanagan_

_Putzie: Joe Hart_

_Frenchy: Emily Reid_

_Marty: Ella Miller_

_Jan: Brittany Pierce_

"You're going to be Danny!" Kurt exclaimed to his boyfriend. "I'm SO proud of you!"

"The lead two years in a row, not bad," Blaine said.

"And I get to be a Pink Lady," Brittany proclaimed.

"Yes you do, so you'll have a few solos," Santana said.

"Oh, this hasn't been without controversy," Blaine said. "Some people think it's wrong that Mr. Schue gave the female lead to an underclassman."

Finn knew Rachel could sympathize with Erin. Rachel had been the Glee club's star as a sophomore. Granted, the first year, everyone in the Glee club was sophomores, except Artie and Tina, who were freshmen. The Sectionals setlist would be weird without a Rachel solo.

X

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana watched Sectionals on the computer the next day. The set list consisted of a Blaine solo, a group number with solos by Blaine, Sam, Artie and Tina and a group number with solos by Blaine, Sam, Erin, Emily and Kyle. They watched the first group from a neighboring school perform atrocious renditions of "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction, "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen and "Boyfriend" by Justin Bieber. Rachel wasn't afraid to shout that those songs were horrible.

Dalton's sister school performed next. Their songs – "Love Story" by Taylor Swift, "The Climb" by Miley Cyrus and "Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga – weren't bad, but all four knew that New Directions could easily walk over those performances. Shortly after the girls left the stage, Blaine took the stage for the opening solo. The New Directions had selected classic rock for their Sectionals setlist theme.

_Blaine: There's a world where I can go  
and tell my secrets to  
In my room  
In my room_

In this world I lock out  
all my worries and my fears  
In my room  
In my room

Do my dreaming and my scheming lie awake and pray  
Do my crying and my sighing laugh at yesterday

Now it's dark and I'm alone  
but I won't be afraid  
In my room  
In my room

"My boyfriend is perfect!" Kurt said at the end of the performance.

"He was great," Finn said, admitting to himself that it was one of Blaine's best performances. The rest of the group joined Blaine on stage for the first group number.

_Tina: I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

Artie: I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
With flowers and my love both never to come back  
I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
Like a new born baby it just happens ev'ry day

Sam: I look inside myself and see my heart is black  
I see my red door and it has been painted black  
Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts  
It's not easy facin' up when your whole world is black

New Directions: No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you

Blaine: If I look hard enough into the settin' sun  
My love will laugh with me before the mornin' comes

New Directions: I see a red door and I want it painted black  
No colors anymore I want them to turn black  
I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
I have to turn my head until my darkness goes

Hmm, hmm, hmm,...

I wanna see it painted, painted black  
Black as night, black as coal  
I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky  
I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black  
Yeah!

"They were great," Rachel told Finn at the end of the first group number. "But I wish we could still be up there."

"It is weird," Santana added as the second group number began.

_Blaine: In the town where I was born  
Lived a man who sailed to sea  
And he told us of his life  
In the land of submarines_

Sam: So we sailed up to the sun  
Till we found the sea of green  
And we lived beneath the waves  
In our yellow submarine

New Directions Boys: We all live in our yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in our yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

Kyle: And our friends are all on board  
Many more of them live next door  
And the band begins to play

New Directions Boys: We all live in our yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in our yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

Erin: As we live a life of ease  
Everyone of us has all we need  
Emily: Sky of blue and sea of green  
In our yellow submarine.

New Directions Girls: We all live in our yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in our yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

New Directions: We all live in our yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine  
We all live in our yellow submarine,  
Yellow submarine, yellow submarine

"As hard as it is for me to admit, they're doing just fine without us," Kurt said as the New Directions exited the stage. A few minutes later, the New Directions were announced the winners, and Rachel and Santana left to get pizza so the four small town kids turned New Yorkers could celebrate. About fifteen minutes after the girls left, Finn heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it.

Finn opened the door to see Shelby Corcoran standing there with a man. Looking at this man, he knew this was John Edwards. Rachel's true father. He'd never seen the man before, but he could just tell. He doubted Rachel had told John and Shelby where they lived. He didn't know what to say. It would upset Rachel.

"Young man, do you live here?" John asked.

Finn looked up. "Yes, I'm Finn Hudson – am I who you were looking for?"

"Finn, don't you recognize me?" Shelby asked. "I'm Miss Corcoran. I was director of the Troubletones. I'm Rachel's mother."

"We'd like to see Rachel," John said.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable with you being around my fiancé," Finn said. "And of course I know who you are. I know who both of you are. Rachel was more than a little bit traumatized by what you revealed."

"Hang on, our baby's engaged?" John asked.

"What Rachel's doing with her life is really none of either of your business," Finn said, growing more and more angry. "You have caused her more pain than she deserves."

"She is our daughter!" John said.

Finn tried to stop himself from kicking a chair. "Only biologically." He finally said what he'd been holding in. "How do you even know where we live?"

"Jesse told me," Shelby said.

Finn felt his anger boiling. Of course they found out from Jesse. But there were more questions. "How did you even get in?"

"That nice girl from NYADA who played the lead in Funny Girl let us in," John said. "She lives in this building too, apparently. I think she said her name was Megan."

Megan was part of this too? "You need to leave," Finn said. "If Rachel wants to see either of you, she'll contact you." He closed the door and went to join Kurt in the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Kurt asked.

"That was Rachel's true parents," Finn groaned. "Well, the people who like to think they're her parents."

"Oh, them," Kurt mumbled.

"Them," Finn snapped.

"Are you going to tell her?" Kurt asked.

Finn shook his head. "Why should I expose her to people who want to hurt her?"

"Finn, think about it, they probably mean well," Kurt said. "Rachel IS their daughter."

"They missed their chance with her!" Finn thundered. "Rachel doesn't need them. She has me, and you, and Santana, and Quinn, and Puck, and Blaine, and all our friends from Glee!"

"Yeah, but we aren't her family!" Kurt told Finn. "You of all people should get this."

Finn began to think. Even after learning the truth about his dad, he still wished he could have met his dad, been able to talk to him.

"I don't fully trust Shelby and John, but I don't know them," Kurt said.

"Okay," Finn sighed. After all, Kurt was the only person in the world who might know Rachel better than Finn did. And he knew his brother had good judgement. Finn waited for Rachel to get home from work, deciding to tell her when she got home from picking up their celebratory dinner.

"At least we can still have our own celebration," Santana said, coming in the door with Rachel, both girls carrying a box of pizza.

"I'm glad they won, I was a bit worried about the New Directions without Finchel," Rachel said.

Finn smiled to himself. Rachel still wasn't afraid to admit she was the best, and that was one of the things he loved about her.

"Can we talk for a minute?" Finn asked Rachel. He didn't want to destroy her good mood, but she needed to know.

Rachel's smile turned to an apprehensive look. "Of course."

Finn took Rachel's hand and led her to their bedroom. "Rach, Shelby and John came to our apartment."

Rachel's eyes widened. "WHAT?! How do they know where we live?"

"Megan and Jesse helped out," Finn said, trying to hold his disgust in as he said their names.

"They would!" Rachel thundered. She picked up her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"I'm putting that bitch and that bastard where they belong!" Rachel snapped. "God, I wish they'd get expelled from NYADA."

"Rach, don't," Finn said, grabbing his fiancée's arm.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Don't you hate them, too?"

Finn nodded. "I don't want you to get in trouble. How about we go back with Kurt and Santana?"

"Okay," Rachel said. "But please Finn, don't let Kurt invite John and Shelby to the wedding."

"Do you think I wanted them there?" Finn laughed. He secretly hoped Rachel would forgive her parents, though.

_SONGS USED: "In My Room" by the Beach Boys (performed by Blaine Anderson), "Paint It Black" by the Rolling Stones (performed by Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang and New Directions) and "Yellow Submarine" by the Beatles (performed by Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Erin Greene, Emily Reid, Kyle Jacobs and New Directions)_

_Chapter 13 preview: Finchel spend Christmas and Rachel's birthday in New York together. The Hudson-Hummels come to New York for Christmas. Rachel finally speaks to her dads again. Moments for Klaine, Brittana and Quick._


	14. Ch 13: The Most Wonderful Time

_Well, I'll be back from my summer job on August 13, so by then, I should be back to updating every two or three days. Thanks for putting up with the slow updates all summer and the lack of reviews on your stories. I love all of you who stuck with me. My readers are the best! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!_

_In other news – since I'll be back and able to write two stories at once, I'm thinking of doing another installment in the Emma Hudson series. This story would feature Emma's senior year as she must decide what dreams she wants to follow and tries to find the right college. Emma and Nick, as well as Ryan and Ava, prepare for life after high school and potential long distance relationships. And of course there will be lots of Finchel, and will feature a lot of their other kids, too! Let me know what you think._

Chapter 13: The Most Wonderful Time of the Year

Finals were finally over, and the grounds in New York were covered in snow. Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana had decorated their apartment with a Christmas tree, garland and lights. The city was all decked up for the holidays, and Finn found himself loving Christmas a lot more in New York than he ever had in Lima. Burt and Carole were coming to New York for Christmas, and Rachel and Kurt were already planning Christmas dinner. Blaine would be coming to visit for New Year's, and Santana was going back to Lima to spend the holidays with her family and Brittany. Exactly eight days before Christmas, Santana, Quinn and Puck would be flying to Cleveland and then taking the train to Lima. Puck and Quinn would be spending the previous night at the New York apartment.

Finn woke up that morning to the smell of something cooking in the kitchen. He walked in to see Rachel flipping blueberry pancakes. "You're up already, baby?"

"I missed you last night!" Rachel said, walking up to Finn to hug him. Finn had worked late the previous night, and by the time he got back, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Puck and Quinn were all in bed.

"I missed you, too!" Finn said, kissing his fiancée. "I see you decided to make breakfast."

"I did," Rachel said. "To celebrate the end of our first semester. Hopefully I won't have to see Megan much next semester."

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "I hope you won't, either."

"Why are you up so early, honey?" Rachel asked. "You had to work late last night."

"I smelled your cooking, and I wanted some quality time with my fiancée," Finn said.

Rachel smiled. "I always love Christmas with you. And this year, ALL I want for Christmas is you. I didn't make a list."

"Too bad!" Finn said. "I already got you something." He'd asked Kurt and Santana for help with picking out a gift for Rachel, and he was sure he'd found the perfect gift at Tiffany's. He got her a gold necklace with a star that said "Finchel" on one side of it and had turquoise, Rachel's birthstone, on the other side. "And if I'm remembering correctly, someone has a birthday tomorrow," Finn added.

Rachel looked embarrassed. "I almost forgot because of all the school stress. I don't have anything planned."

"That's what your fiancé and your roommates are for," Finn said. "What would you like to do? Name something." If he had to, he'd go buy tickets to a Broadway show this instant.

"I'd kind of like to go skating at Central Park, and then out to lunch and then just come back to the apartment to snuggle with you," Rachel said.

"That's what we'll do then!" Finn told Rachel. He was surprised she hadn't wanted to go to a Broadway show, but she had been to so many this year. Anyway, Kurt and Santana had both gotten her tickets to Broadway shows for her birthday.

Rachel crawled on to Finn's lap. Finn smiled and kissed Rachel on the head.

"Looks like Berry made some breakfast for us," Puck said as he and Quinn walked into the kitchen holding hands. Finn looked up at them. He wasn't Kurt, but he could tell that Quinn was wearing Puck's nightshirt.

"Yes I did," Rachel said.

"I'm jealous you all live together," Quinn said. "I do all the cooking at our apartment."

"And you love cooking for me," Puck told his girlfriend.

"Of course I do," Quinn giggled as she kissed Puck.

"Hey Finn, can we talk in your room?" Puck whispered to Finn.

Finn nodded. "Of course. The girls can handle themselves."

Puck dragged Finn into Finn and Rachel's bedroom and dragged in his suitcase. He opened the pocket of it, revealing a small diamond ring. Finn didn't know what to say. He'd always felt that Quinn and Puck were meant to be, but he had no idea Puck was considering this.

"Is that Quinn's Christmas present?" Finn asked.

"If I have the nerve to give it to her," Puck said. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"She'll love it," Finn said confidently. "It was scary to ask Rachel, but it was the best choice I ever made."

"But you and Rachel had been together for a while when you asked her," Puck said. "The thing is, Quinn and I were separated for nearly two years…"

"You're meant to be," Finn told his friend. "I know it, Rachel knows it. And if Finchel approves – it's meant to be."

"Leave it to Finchel," Puck said, leaving the room. "I'll let you know what I end up doing."

Finn and Puck went back into the kitchen, where Santana and Kurt had joined Rachel and Quinn. Finn noticed that Rachel had put his bathrobe on. "Isn't that mine?" Finn asked, patting his fiancée's back.

Rachel blushed. "Sorry, Finn. I was cold."

"It looks better on you than it does on me anyway," Finn said. "Just like my letterman jacket does." Rachel often wore Finn's letterman jacket from high school around the house.

"I can't wait to see Brittany," Santana said.

"It'll only be a few hours," Quinn said back. "I just got a text from her, she's picking us up at the bus stop."

"I wish you were all going to be here for the holidays," Rachel said. "I love hanging out with all of you."

"Once spring semester starts up, we'll all be hanging out again," Kurt said. "Besides, we could use some Hudson-Hummel-Berry family bonding time.

Finn looked at the tense look on Rachel's face. He knew she still hadn't spoken to her dads and he really wished she would forgive them. He could tell that Rachel was uncomfortable when she put on a movie for them to watch after breakfast, and became especially clingy to him during a scene about family. Kurt walked Santana, Quinn and Puck to the train station and then went to do some holiday shopping, leaving Finn and Rachel alone at the apartment.

"Rachel, what are you going to do about your dads?" Finn asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Maybe I'm referring to the fact that you never talk to them anymore, and that they're never even mentioned," Finn said.

Rachel gave Finn a look. "They lied to me!"

"They only wanted to protect you, for you to think the situation wasn't so complicated," Finn pointed out.

"But I deserve to know the truth!" Rachel protested.

"You know it," Finn said. "Rachel, you loved your dads."

Rachel nodded. "I did."

Finn took Rachel's hands. "Please baby, give them another chance."

Rachel sighed. "How about this, Finn: I call them."

Finn gave Rachel a kiss. "That would be a good start." He sat back as Rachel took out her phone and put it on speakerphone. Rachel gripped Finn's hand as they heard Leroy's voice on the other end. "Rachel?"

"Hey, Daddy," Rachel said quietly.

"Rachel – it's been a while," Leroy said. "Let me get Dad."

"Okay," Rachel said, crawling on to Finn's lap. Rachel gave Finn a nervous look, but Finn knew Rachel didn't need to be worried. Her dads still loved her, that much he knew. And he knew they would always love her.

"Hi, Rachel," Hiram's voice said over the phone.

"Hey, Dad," Rachel said. The phone line was quiet for a few minutes before Finn decided to speak. Someone had to break the silence.

"This is Finn, I'm here, too," Finn said. "How have you two been since we talked with you last?"

"We miss our baby, but we're doing fine," Leroy said. "We love living in New York. Every weekend we go to a musical."

"I'm sorry," Rachel finally said.

"We're sorry, baby," Hiram said. "We should have told you the truth from the beginning."

"I wouldn't have been mad at you if I'd known, and I could never love you less than my birth parents," Rachel said.

"We were going to call you, Rachel," Hiram said. "We've missed you and hoped you would forgive us."

"I forgive you," Rachel said. Finn gave Rachel a hug.

"We were going to invite you and Finn over for Christmas Eve dinner," Leroy said.

Finn nodded at Rachel, and she spoke into the phone. "We'd love to. And Finn's family is coming into New York, so you should come over to our apartment on Christmas."

"Don't try to stop us," Leroy said.

Finn stepped out of the room as Rachel chatted with her dads. When Rachel came out of the room a few minutes later, she gave Finn a kiss. "Thanks, baby."

"I couldn't let you go through the time for forgiveness without forgiving your dads," Finn said.

Rachel smirked. "You didn't forgive me during the season for forgiveness our junior year!"

Finn rolled his eyes. "I think I've more than made it up to you."

"You have," Rachel said as she kissed her fiancé.

X

As he woke up the next morning, Finn looked at Rachel in bed, relieved that she was still asleep. He was going to make her 19th birthday, her final teen birthday, extra special. He tiptoed out of the bedroom and met Kurt in the kitchen.

"Thanks for making breakfast," Finn said.

"I wouldn't trust you with breakfast," Kurt said back.

"That's probably a good idea," Finn admitted. He got the flowers he'd ordered out of Kurt's room and put them in front of her placemat, then tied balloons to the back of her chair. He put his present for her on top of her plate and surrounded her placemat with cards and small gifts from family members and friends. When Rachel came walking down the hall a few minutes later, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"Happy Birthday, baby," Finn said as he gave Rachel a hug.

"Finn, you're too much," Rachel giggled.

Finn smirked. "You deserve too much."

Rachel smiled at Finn and began opening her birthday gifts. When she opened Finn's, Finn didn't even need to ask if she liked it. She immediately threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

"So you like what I got?" Finn asked with a smile.

Rachel nodded. "I love it."

Finn pulled Rachel on to the couch and kissed her until they both couldn't think straight. They were eventually interrupted by Kurt, who told them to remember that someone else was there. They decided to include Kurt in their walk through New York and when they went ice skating in Central Park. When the three of them were having lunch at a small café near Central Park, Rachel noticed a familiar face in the restaurant.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" Finn asked as Kurt jumped up and ran towards his boyfriend.

"My family's spending the holidays here in New York so I can look at colleges and hang out with the three of you," Blaine said. "I convinced them because there's no way I can't spend the holidays without the love of my life."

"OH MY GOD!" Kurt shouted. "Best Christmas present ever!"

"I also convinced them to let me stay at your apartment," Blaine told Kurt. "But they said I have to sleep in Santana's empty bedroom."

"Sleep with Kurt," Finn told Blaine. "What your parents don't know won't hurt them."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and then handed Rachel a giftwrapped box. "Happy Birthday Rachel. This is from all your friends still in New Directions. We pooled our money to get this for you."

Finn watched Rachel unwrap the gift box. In the box were four tickets to see Wicked that night on Broadway. "How did you guys afford this?" Rachel asked.

"We all put our money together," Blaine said.

"Four tickets, four of us," Rachel said. "Perfect!"

Finn knew how much Rachel loved that show, so he didn't mind joining his fiancée, brother and good friend to see the show. That evening, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine sang along to most of the songs in the theatre, and Finn admitted that the play was really good. He could see Rachel playing either of the lead roles in this play one day.

When Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Blaine got back to the apartment, calls and texts began coming in. Mike and Tina from Chicago, as Tina's family had joined Mike's family to visit him for the holidays. Sam and Mercedes from Lima, where Mercedes was visiting and was thrilled that Sam had committed to UCLA. Quinn and Puck also called from back in Lima, and Puck texted Finn to say that the ring was still in his pocket. Sugar and Rory even called from Ireland, where they were visiting Rory's family. Artie called and also told them he had begun seeing one of the new girls in the Glee club.

The foursome also skyped with Brittany and Santana. Finn, Rachel and Kurt had noticed their apartment was different without Santana. Brittany had them watch her new installment of Fondue for Two, where she interviewed Santana about life in New York.

X

On Christmas Eve, Burt, Carole, Kurt, Blaine and Blaine's family had gotten dinner at the hotel where Blaine's family was staying, and Finn and Rachel were on a train to go see Rachel's dads. This had so far been the best holiday season of Finn's life. All of New York was in the holiday spirit and the city looked amazing. They did all the stereotypical holiday activities in New York, but Finn didn't care how stereotypical it was. The four of them had been having so much fun. Kurt and Blaine would go out and do their own thing sometimes, letting Finn and Rachel enjoy the apartment to themselves.

As the train pulled up at their stop, Rachel gulped and gripped Finn's arm. Finn looked down at Rachel and gave her a kiss. "You can do this."

Rachel nodded nervously. Finn put his arm around Rachel as they went to the building and rang the doorbell. Rachel's dads were waiting at the front door.

"Hello, Finn and Rachel," Hiram said.

"Hi," Finn said.

"We're glad you two could make it," Leroy said.

As they walked into the living room, Hiram handed an envelope to Finn. "This is for the two for your wedding."

Rachel opened the envelope and her face finally lit up. In the envelope was a check for $1,000. Finn was speechless. Luckily, Rachel spoke for him. "Thank you so much!"  
"You two have been through so much. You deserve the dream wedding," Hiram said. "We're sorry we tried to trick you earlier, but you two are meant to be together."

"Thank you!" Rachel cried, hugging both her dads.

"You know, you've treated Rachel best out of any of the boys she's been with," Leroy told Finn.

"Yeah, you're definitely our favorite," Hiram added.  
Finn smiled wide. Rachel put her arms around Finn and smiled. "He's the best!"

X

Christmas morning at the apartment was great. Finn and Rachel slept by the fireplace, and Kurt and Blaine slept in Finn and Rachel's queen sized bed. They lit up the tree when they woke up that morning and opened their gifts from each other by the tree, then had Christmas dinner with their families. Rachel had gotten Finn and iPad, and he was shocked that she'd gotten him something so expensive. They enjoyed the day with their families eating, opening gifts, listening to holiday music and watching holiday movies. This had to be the best Christmas yet.

_Chapter 14 preview: Second semester starts and Rachel's rivalry with Megan heats up. Finn has a potentially life altering experience._


	15. Chapter 14: Crash

_Slow internet and lack of internet stinks : ( I'm sorry that my updates haven't been as frequent, and that I haven't been reviewing your stories as much as I should. I've noticed my amount of reviews has been dwindling, and that makes me sad, but I know it's my fault for slow updates and not reviewing yours as much. I know these last few chapters haven't been my best, but I've been tired a lot and sometimes have to type them on my phone. I'll be home in a few days, so then, reviews and updates shouldn't be as sparse. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please keep reading and review if you want me to continue! Feel free to share ideas of what else should happen during Finchel's first year of college : )_

Chapter 14: Crash

"All your names are in this hat," the NYADA professor told Rachel's ensemble performance class. "You will choose a name out of this hat and perform a Broadway duet with them this week. You get who you get, and you don't get upset."

Rachel groaned. Two pairs of eyes in the room looked at her, one pair with anticipation, one with anger. Rachel couldn't believe the bad luck she'd gotten. She had both Megan and Jesse in two classes, and she had them each in one additional class. Only one of her classes was Megan and Jesse free.

"Who wants to go first?" the professor asked.

Megan's hand shot up. "I will!" She bolted toward the hat and chose a name out of the hat. Rachel prayed it wouldn't be her.

Megan looked at the slip. "Lauren Anderson. I don't think she can keep up with me vocally. And I'm not too hot on the idea of doing a duet with another girl…"

Rachel was just glad it wasn't her. She went up to the hat to choose a name for herself. At least there was only one person she had to worry about now.

Opening the slip, Rachel looked at the slip and saw her own name. She'd rather do a solo than sing with Jesse, but there was a chance his name wouldn't come out. "I can't do a duet with myself!" she said out loud.

"That's right…choose another name," the professor said.

Rachel crossed her fingers as she pulled a name out of the hat. Her stomach dropped when she saw the name on the piece of paper. "Jesse St. James."

Jesse looked thrilled. Megan looked angrier than ever.

"Can we switch duet partners?" Rachel asked Megan. This way, she'd please Megan, probably getting her off her back, and there were lots of Broadway duets for two females.

"That's the best idea you've ever had," Megan said.

"No," the professor said. "You're sticking with the partner whose name you chose. Who's next?"

Megan leaned over to Rachel. "You're going down," Megan sneered in Rachel's ear.

X

Finn began to leave school after his last class. This semester was better. His classes were more interesting and he liked the people in his classes. He just felt bad for Rachel, who had multiple classes with people who had given her problems at NYADA.

"Hey Finn!" Finn turned around to see three boys he'd become friendly with last semester, named Griffin, Braeden and Lucas, approaching him.

"Hey guys," Finn said.

"Hey, we had tickets to the Knicks' afternoon game today and the guy who was originally going to go with us bailed," Griffin said. "Do you want to go with us?"

Finn smiled. "Sure!" As much as he loved living with Rachel, Kurt and Santana, they didn't appreciate being so close to the Jets, Giants, Knicks, Yankees and Mets as much as Finn did. They went to games with him, but just didn't enjoy them as much. Until Blaine came to New York next year, Finn could use some people to go to sports games with.

"Awesome!" Lucas said. "We'd better get going now, it starts soon."

"All right," Finn said. He climbed into the back seat of Braeden's car behind the driver seat. He sent quick texts to Rachel, Kurt and Santana as he looked out the window. New York traffic was heavy as always. Then again, since New York traffic was so bad, he and his roommates had stuck with public transportation. Today though, the snow was so heavy, he could barely see out the driver's window. He hoped Braeden could see better than he could.

"I just hope we get there on time," Lucas said.

"The snow's never this bad back in Mississippi," Braeden added.

The light in the lane the boys were driving in turned green, and Braeden drove the car forward. Out of the corner of his eye, Finn thought he saw another car approaching his side of theirs.

"Look out!" Finn called out to Braeden. But the other car appeared to be moving too fast. Their car swiveled around in a spiral. Finn heard several loud bangs and crashes before everything went black.

X

Rachel spent the rest of the class period trying to avoid the eager glances from Jesse. She threw her bag together quickly at the end of class and ran out of the classroom. But she wasn't fast enough.

"Hi Rachel," Jesse said with one of his famous smirks. "I have a list of my dream Broadway duets for us to do. Well, one day we'll do them on Broadway when we're dominating Broadway, but in class is where we'll start."

"Please Jesse, she's not good enough to do a duet with you," Megan told Jesse.

"I'd rather not be doing a duet with him," Rachel said. "You know, Megan, I do agree with you on something. You and Jesse are perfect for each other. You're both way too full of yourselves. You don't give a crap of anyone else. You do anything for the spotlight."

"You're a total wannabe," Megan said. "You're never going to make it on Broadway. You're too much of a pushover. You ADMITTED that you weren't as good as me."

"I never said that," Rachel said. "I said that I think you'd be a better duet partner for Jesse."

"Which means that I'm better than you," Megan said. "Because Jesse is the best."

"You know Rachel, it's because of me that you're here," Jesse said. "I went up to Ms. Thibedeaux at Nationals and told her that you were the most talented person I knew."

"Whatever," Rachel snapped. "You had romantic ulterior motives."

"Oh, I saw Rachel's school's performance at Nationals," Megan said. "Rachel looked constipated during her solo. And the group number led by that tall boy could have had a much stronger lead."

This was where Rachel snapped. She leaned over to Megan. "You do NOT insult my fiancé."

"Face it Rachel, and just admit it: YOU SUCK!" Megan shouted.

Rachel was about to give Megan a real piece of her mind when her phone went off. The caller ID was the hospital she and Finn had started using when they moved to New York. She wondered why the hospital was calling, but this would be an excuse to stop talking to Megan.

"Hello?"

"Rachel Berry?" the voice on the other end said.

"Yes," Rachel said, wondering why she was getting this call.

"You're listed as an emergency contact for Finn Hudson and we have him here after a car accident…"

Rachel struggled to speak. Her fiancé had been in a car accident? She told the voice on the other end that she'd be right there and took off, leaving Megan behind.

X

"I hope he's okay," Rachel said for what felt like the hundredth time. She sat in the waiting room at the hospital. It was nearly five in the morning. The evening had been a blur. She'd spent most of the evening crying and panicking. Kurt and Santana had alternated between holding Rachel and calling family and friends back home. The doctors had said that things looked good for Finn, but Rachel wouldn't be sure until she saw her fiancé. Burt and Carole had arrived in from Lima at about two in the morning, and Carole seemed almost as distressed as Rachel.

Finally, the doctor came out. Rachel felt terrified. She felt herself breathe again when the doctor said, "He's awake and talking. Would you like to see him?"

Rachel sighed with relief and followed the doctor into Finn's room.

X

Finn opened his eyes a few hours later. Actually, according to the clock, it was 4:47 in the morning. He wasn't sure where he was, but he looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. He looked next to his bed and saw some equipment. He felt really sore, and when he tried to move his right arm, he noticed there was a cast on it. His stomach was tightly wrapped and his legs felt numb. He reached up his left arm, noticing that it was covered in cuts and scrapes. Touching his face, he felt a tube in his nose and what felt like stitches over his face.

He turned to the other side of the room and saw a doctor. The doctor looked at him. "What month is it?" the doctor asked.

"January," Finn replied.

"What city are we in?"

"New York."

"How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

The doctor looked at Finn. "Finn, do you remember what happened?"

Finn closed his eyes and tried to think. Then he remembered driving with the boys from college. How the other car approaching them didn't slow down through the red light. The big crash before everything went black.

Finn nodded slowly, only increasing the pain in his head.

"We're just glad you're okay," the doctor said. "That was a pretty bad crash."

"Does my fiancée know?" Finn asked, beginning to worry. He knew how upset Rachel would be if she found out.

"She's in the waiting room," the doctor said. "Your brother and your parents are there too, and so is your friend from your apartment."

Finn's mind suddenly flashed back to the other three boys who'd been in the car with him. "How are the others?"

"Don't think about that now, Finn," the doctor said. "I'm going to go get your fiancée, but first, let's talk about you."

Finn froze. He had a feeling the others in the car were in even worse condition. He tried to process what the doctor was saying to him. The crash had given him a concussion. He had three broken ribs and a broken arm, and both his ankles were sprained. He had over 100 stitches on his body, mostly in his head and his legs. He would probably need a wheelchair for a few weeks and some physical therapy, and would be in the hospital at least a week…

"May I please see my fiancée?" Finn asked. He couldn't take hearing any more.

"Of course," the doctor said. "I'll go get her."

Less than five minutes later, Rachel came into the hospital room, followed by Burt, Carole, Kurt and Santana. When she saw Finn, she collapsed by the side of his bed and began sobbing.

Finn tried his hardest to be strong for Rachel, even though he was in a lot of pain and was worried about the other passengers in the car. "Baby, don't cry."

"You could have died!" Rachel sobbed.

"But I didn't," Finn said, taking Rachel's hand. He looked up at his parents.

"I was so worried we'd lose you," Carole said.

"I'll be okay, right?" Finn asked.

"You will," Burt said.

"The Finn Hudson I know is a fighter," Santana added.

Finn kissed Rachel's cheek and looked up at his family. He was relieved to be alive, but knew this wouldn't be easy.

_Chapter 15 preview: Finn begins to recover from the accident and finds out about his friends. Rachel requests some time off school to be with Finn as he recovers – but will that go over well with the faculty and students at NYADA?_


	16. Chapter 15: Pain

_Okay, I'm so disappointed in myself. The spoilers have been depressing to me, and made it hard for me to write. This isn't my favorite chapter, but I owe you guys something. The good news is I'm already at work on my next chapter, and at the first chapter of the next story about Finchel's kids. Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 15: Pain

It had been five days since the car accident and Finn was doing somewhat better physically, but he wasn't okay. He was in pain a lot and he had many bad memories of that day. He often dreamed about the accident and was afraid to go to sleep. Rachel had spent just about every waking minute at the hospital, lying beside Finn's bed, holding his hand, often not even saying anything. Burt, Carole and Kurt had been at the hospital every day, and Santana had come most days. Puck and Quinn had even come in from New Haven.

Finn still wondered what had happened to his friends who'd been in the car with him. The doctors hadn't brought it up, and every time he asked Rachel, his family or his friends, they changed the subject. He had a gut feeling his friends were dead. And he couldn't get that feeling out of his head. Even though he wasn't as close to them as he was with Puck, Sam, Blaine and Rory, or even Artie, Mike or Joe, they were his friends nonetheless. They'd invited him to go to this game with them. They'd chatted between classes. They were only eighteen and nineteen. Too young to die. The pain had gone down, but it was still there. He wasn't going to complain. He was lucky to be alive.

"You need to sleep," Rachel said softly.

"I'm fine," Finn said.

"You look so tired," Rachel said. "I know you're worried, but the best thing you can do for yourself is get lots of rest. I'll be right here."

"Okay," Finn groaned. He was too tired to argue with her. He lay against her and let her massage his back. Within minutes, he drifted off to sleep.

x

Finn had fallen asleep, and Rachel had missed nearly a week of school. She'd called in the day after the accident to say she wouldn't be there, but she owed another call. She'd missed several days of classes and was falling behind. Since she was sure Finn was asleep, she dialed the number of the dean's office.

"Hello, Miss Berry," the dean said.

"Hi," Rachel said. "I'm sorry I've missed so much class, it's that my fiance was in an accident..."

"Do you want to be a star or not?" the dean demanded.

"I do, but what about my fiance?" Rachel pleaded.

"You've spent several days with him," the dean said. "Miss Berry, you need to return to school in two days."

"But he's not even out of the hospital yet!" Rachel protested.

"If you don't come back, you'll lose your spot. Call your professors and see what you missed," the dean said before hanging up the phone.

Rachel sent e-mails to her professors. She'd forgotten all about having to do the duet with Jesse, and was furious when she saw that he'd selected "I Have Dreamed" from The King and I. She was not singing a romantic song with him the day she got back. She had another song from that same musical in mind.

When Rachel had finished dealing with school matters, Finn's doctor came into the room. "Hi, Rachel."

"Hi."

"Well, I have some good news," the doctor said. "Finn can go home tomorrow."

"That's great!" Rachel said. She knew Finn would be happy when he woke up. "Do you think you should tell him about his friends, or should I?"

Rachel sighed. "I'll tell him." She knew it wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done. She leaned up against Finn, holding him as she fell asleep.

The next morning, Rachel woke up feeling happy. Today, she'd finally be bringing her fiance home. She packed Finn's bags as the doctors helped dress him and get him in his wheelchair.

"Are you ready to go home?" Rachel asked Finn.

"I think so," Finn said.

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn on the forehead. It upset her to see his wheelchair and his casts, but she knew that in time, he'd be back to normal. He promised her that by their wedding, he'd be walking again.

Rachel pushed Finn's chair as Burt, Carole and Kurt held Finn's bags. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand as the elevator came to a stop. Rachel looked down at her fiance. "What is it, baby?"

"I don't want to get in a car," Finn whispered. "The last time I was in a car I almost died!"

Rachel gave Finn a kiss. "I'll be right there with you."

Rachel felt Finn holding her hand tight as they drove back to the apartment. When they pulled into the apartment, Rachel sat down on Finn's lap. "Finn, I need to tell you something..."

Finn gulped.

Rachel could tell Finn knew what she was about to tell him. "Finn, your friends are all in comas..."

Finn looked at Rachel. "Oh no!"

Rachel sighed. She knew this would be hard for him to take. "The doctors are doing what they can but it doesn't look good for any of them."

"Oh no," Finn repeated before sobbing into Rachel's arms. Rachel didn't know what to do. All she could think of doing was holding him close.

And that's what she did.

x

"Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James, you will perform the final duet," the professor said.

Rachel mentally protested. She did not want to be back at school today. She wanted to be at home taking care of Finn. She was NOT interested in being at school, having to see Megan and sing a duet with Jesse. She was worried about Finn, worried about his friends. Santana and Kurt were both home during Rachel's classes, but she was still scared.

Reluctantly, she took the center stage to perform with Jesse. She didn't want to sing with him, but she had an alternate plan. She wouldn't sing the song he selected.

The music began, and Jesse was looking at Rachel as he sang.

_Jesse: I have dreamed that your arms are lovely,  
I have dreamed what a joy you'll be.  
I have dreamed every word you whisper.  
When you're close,  
Close to me.  
How you look in the glow of evening  
I have dreamed and enjoyed the view._

In these dreams I've loved you so  
That by now I think I know  
What it's like to be loved by you,  
I will love being loved by you.

Rachel was disgusted, and she could see the jealousy in Megan's face. But now, it was her time.

_Rachel: Your servant! Your servant!  
Indeed I'm not you servant -  
Although you give me less than servant's pay -  
I'm a free and independent employé...(sigh) employee._

Because I'm a woman  
You think, like ev'ry woman  
I have to be a slave or concubine.  
You conceited, self-indulgent libertine! ...(sigh)  
libertine!

How I wish I called him that!  
Right to his face! Libertine!  
And while we're on the subject, sire,  
There are certain goings on around this place  
That I wish to tell you I do not admire:  
I do not like polygamy  
Or even moderate bigamy  
I realize  
That in your eyes  
That clearly makes a prig o' me.

But I am from a civilized land called Wales!  
Where men like you are locked in county jails!  
In your pursuit of pleasure, you  
Have mistresses who treasure you

They have no ken of other men  
Beside whom they can measure you

A flock of sheep and you're the only ram  
No wonder you're the wonder of Siam!

[Spoken] I'm rather glad I didn't say that...  
not with the women right there...and the children

[Singing] The children, the children,  
I'll not forget the children,  
No matter where I go I'll always see  
Those little faces looking up at me...

Shall It tell you what I think of you?  
You're spoiled!  
You're a conscientious worker  
But your spoiled.  
Giving credit where it's due  
There is much I like in you  
But it's also very true  
That your spoiled!  
Everybody's always bowing to the King  
Everybody has to grovel to the King.  
By your Buddha you are blessed  
By your ladies you're caressed,  
But the one who loves you best is the King.

All that bowing and kow-towing  
To remind you of your royalty,  
I find a most disgusting exhibition.  
I wouldn't ask a Siamese cat  
To demonstrate his loyalty  
By taking this ridiculous position  
How would you like it if you were a man  
Playing the part of a toad.  
Crawling around on your elbows and knees.  
Eating the dust of the road!...

Toads! Toads! All of your people are toads!  
Yes, Your Majesty;  
No, Your Majesty.  
Tell us how low to go, Your Majesty;  
Make some more decrees, Your Majesty,  
Don't let us up off out knees, Your Majesty.  
Give us a kick, if you please Your Majesty  
Give us a kick, if you would, Your Majesty  
Oh, That was good, Your Majesty!

Jesse looked stunned. The professor looked at Rachel. "That was not the song you and Jesse selected."

"That is what I truly think of Jesse," Rachel said.

"Oh, Rachel," Jesse groaned.

Rachel glared at Jesse.

"Rachel, you will be failing this assignment," the professor said.

"Fine," Rachel said. She didn't care. She wanted to be at home with her fiance. "You know, I need to get home. My fiance was badly injured in a car accident last week and he needs me!" She couldn't hold in her worries about Finn. She jumped up and began running toward the door.

"What has gotten into you?" the professor said.

Rachel thought about those words. She never would have done this back home. Had college ruined her?

_Chapter 16 preview: Megan/ Rachel catfight. Rachel takes Finn to physical therapy. Finn goes to see his friends. Finchel wedding plans begin._


	17. Chapter 16: Progress

_Thanks for the support so far! I REALLY enjoyed reading the reviews on the previous chapter. Also, those of you who are writing your own stories, they're amazing! I got my S3 DVDs, and have really enjoyed all the Finchel scenes. I hope you're enjoying them, too! Still holding on to hope for Finchel in S4, though they look pretty doomed. Enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue :)_

Chapter 16: Progress

"I'm letting you make all the decisions for the wedding," Rachel told Finn. "I know I was obnoxious about how I had to compromise on the food and the location and all that earlier, but I'm just glad that after everything, we're getting married." She sighed as she looked at Finn, still in his wheelchair, still with his casts and bandages. She'd been going to therapy with him. He'd begun to make small progress, but her hope was being tested. But he told her they really needed to talk more about their wedding. Plus, she knew he needed a distraction from having three friends still in critical condition.

"Rachel, I want you to at least have some input," Finn said. "It's your wedding as much as mine."

"That didn't happen to me," Rachel moaned.

"Don't blame yourself," Finn said. "So, we have lots of nice places here in New York where we could have the wedding. Any stand out to you?"

"I was thinking Central Park," Rachel said. "We've had lots of really nice dates there. And that was, after all, where we had our first date here in New York."

"I had that in mind, too," Finn said. "What about decorations?"

"Well, since it'll be outdoor... maybe flowers and streamers?" Rachel suggested. "Any colors in mind?"

"May I interject?" Finn and Rachel turned and saw Kurt coming into the living room. "You're having a summer wedding, so I'd say use some summery colors. Bright, happy ones."

"Well, pink's my favorite color, but I don't think he'll let me use it," Rachel thought out loud.

"We can use pale pink, okay Rach?" Finn said, taking his fiancee's hand.

Rachel smiled and nodded. "That's fair."

"How about blue?" Finn asked.

"You're such a boy!" Rachel said. "Yeah, but a pale blue. And gold."

"Then I get to pick another color for the decorations," Finn said.

"That's fine," Rachel said back. "What do you have in mind?"

Finn thought for a minute. "How about mint green?"

"You know a shade, I'm impressed," Kurt told his brother.

Rachel kissed her fiance's cheek. "I like that."

"That's why I'm here, so I can write all this down while you two make out," Kurt said.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," Rachel giggled. "Well, now it's time for the food. Finn, you'll have to handle this. Being a vegan rules out lots of things for me. I'll have my own separate dish, you can decide what the rest of our guests eat."

"You know how much I love food," Finn said.

Rachel leaned her head on her fiance's good shoulder, waiting for the day she could rest it on his lap again. "Well, take this opportunity to create your dream banquet."

"You get to choose an appetizer, a salad, a main course with sides and a dessert," Kurt told his brother.

Finn used his good hand to stroke Rachel's back. "I was thinking shrimp for the appetizer, and then a traditional green salad. For the main course, I want steak, roasted potatoes and asparagus. And then a chocolate wedding cake!"

"You knew what you wanted, didn't you?" Rachel asked her fiance.

Finn smiled guiltily. "Yup."

"And Rachel, we need to go dress shopping," Kurt said.

"I believe that's the maid of honor's job," Rachel said. The truth was, she hadn't even selected a maid of honor. She knew that all the girls from the Glee club with her would be bridesmaids, but hadn't yet chosen which one would be the maid of honor.

"If it wasn't for my gender, I'd be the maid of honor," Kurt declared. "And I'm going dress shopping with you. Plus, I want to help the bridesmaids pick their dresses."

"What color were you thinking you'd use for the bridesmaid dresses, Rach?" Finn asked.

"I was thinking blue, I kind of think of it as a Finchel color," Rachel said. She'd worn blue the day of their first kiss, their first date, their date in New York and the day Finn proposed.

"You two!" Kurt said. "Finn, you need to go tux shopping."

"If dress shopping is the maid of honor's job, is tux shopping the best man's job?" Finn asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't trust Puck with that," Kurt told his brother.

Finn's phone vibrated, and he looked at Rachel. "I've got to get to physical therapy now."

"Want me to come?" Rachel asked.

Finn looked at Rachel. "Don't bother."

"Maybe I can help you make some progress," Rachel said, squeezing her fiance's good hand.

"Okay, but I don't know what can be done until my bandages and casts come off," Finn said.

"I'm still going," Rachel said. It would be hard for her to see her fiance in this condition, but his recovery was important. And she wanted to help with that. She had class later today, but until then, she was available to help her fiance.

x

Therapy was always a bit discouraging for Finn. He'd gone a few times before, but not much progress had been made. Not much could be done until the bandages came off. But today, as Rachel held Finn, he could make some small movements. They were small, but they were movements.

"I'm so proud of you," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"Thanks, babe," Finn whispered back. "I love you."

Rachel sighed as her alarm went off. "I have to go to class now." She would have to ride a different train to NYADA then the one Finn and Kurt were taking back to the apartment.

"Okay, baby," Finn said. "I'll see you at home." This was a relief to him anyway. He didn't want Rachel to do what he wanted to do next.

Rachel gave Finn a kiss and walked out of the hospital. Finn sat there staring into space.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Finn looked at his brother. "I'd really like to see my friends."

"Are you sure they're taking visitors for them?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Finn sighed. "But we can try." He felt so guilty for not going earlier, but knew there was no way Rachel could know he was visiting them. It would make Rachel so distressed about what could have been. Still, he felt guilty that he was the only boy from the car who was back in normal condition again. Well, close enough to normal.

"Okay," Kurt said. He wheeled Finn's chair to the elevator as they went to the wing where Finn's friends were. Finn was nervous about seeing his friends, but he knew this was what had to be done.

The elevator reached the floor Finn's friends were on, and Kurt wheeled Finn to the check-in table. Nervously, Finn told the receptionist his friends' names, worried the receptionist would tell him that his friends had died. The receptionist told Finn what rooms they were in as Kurt began wheeling Finn down the hall.

Finn stopped the chair and looked up at his brother. "Would you come in with me?"

"Yeah, of course," Kurt said. He wheeled Finn into the first room, Griffin's. Finn looked at his friend in the hospital bed. This wasn't as bad as he expected. Griffin had a huge bandage around his head and stomach, but both his arms and legs were bandage free.

"Hey," Finn said. "You're gonna be okay. I believe in you."

Kurt put his hand on Finn's shoulder. They sat quietly for a few minutes before a man and woman Finn didn't recognize came into the room.

"Hi," the man said. "Are you a friend of Griffin's from college? We're his parents."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I'm Finn. I was in the car with him that day..." He gulped, feeling guilty that he was here when his friend was still recovering.

"Well, we have some good news," Griffin's dad said. "He woke up this morning. He's sleeping now, but he couldn't remember what happened."

Finn gasped. He didn't know how much of his memory his friend had lost, and he felt horrible about that, but if he'd woken up, that was something.

"How are you doing?" Griffin's dad asked Finn.

"I'm doing better," Finn said. "My casts are coming off soon, and I've been going to physical therapy."

"That's good," Griffin's dad said back. "We've heard really good things about you from Griffin."

Finn smiled. "This is my brother Kurt by the way. We'll give you some time alone with Griffin."

"It was nice to meet you, Finn," Griffin's mom said.

Finn said goodbye to his friend's parents as Kurt wheeled him out of the room. "See, that wasn't so bad," Kurt said.

Finn sighed. "One down, two to go. And we don't know what condition the other two are in."

Kurt wheeled Finn into the room next door to Griffin's, which was Braeden's. Braeden was more bandaged up than Griffin. There were several people in the room. One of them, a teenage boy, looked up. "Hi."

Finn looked at the boy. "Hi, I'm Finn. I'm a friend of your brother's from college. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course," the boy said. "I'm Tony."

"How's your brother doing?" Finn asked, afraid to hear an answer.

"We're holding on to hope," Tony said.

"Never give up," Kurt told the boy as he wheeled Finn in.

Braeden's parents were sitting at the bed and looked up. "Hi, Finn," Braeden's mom said.

"I'm so sorry," Finn whispered. "I told your son to look out."

"I know you did," Braeden's dad said. "We are still hanging on to hope."

Finn looked over at his friend in the bed. It was difficult, but he had hope, too. After a few minutes, Kurt wheeled him into Lucas's room. Lucas's dad was asleep by the bed, and his mom had apparently left the room. Finn noticed that his friend was hooked up to some equipment. What was happening to his friends was real. There was no way around it. He felt ready to cry, but he knew he couldn't. As Kurt wheeled him out, he thought about how it could have been the last time he saw these boys. Life was short.

x

Rachel felt bad about having to leave Finn in therapy, but she had to get to class. Sitting in the room, she waited for her professor to arrive. Today they'd be getting back their grades on their duets, and she had a feeling hers wouldn't be good.

When the professor handed Rachel her paper at the end of class, she knew it wasn't good. Sure enough, she turned it over. She had gotten a zero. She had no idea this was how low it would be. At least she was out of the classroom. She tossed the paper into the trash and got a slushie out of the vending machine.

"You got what you deserve," Megan said as she approached Rachel. She shoved Rachel into the wall.

"What do you want?" Rachel snapped.

"I want Jesse, but he's too in love with the little bitch that you are to be with me," Megan sneered.

"You know what?" Rachel said. "People like you and Jesse will not find love because you're such egotistic, controlling, narcissistic, self-involved and spotlight hogging jerks."

Megan gave Rachel a look. "You're just jealous of my talent."

"I think you're jealous of mine, because you keep talking about how good you are and how much I suck!" Rachel shot back.

"Don't question that I'm the best!" Megan shouted.

"Well, I just did," Rachel said.

Megan slapped Rachel across the face. "That's what you get. You're such a loser. I don't know why they took you."

Rachel looked down at the slushie in her hand. Without thinking, she threw it on Megan. Then, she heard a voice. "Stop right there, Miss Berry!"

_Chapter 17 preview: Rachel is punished for throwing the slushie and is devastated by the punishment. To help her feel better, Kurt and Santana take her to New Haven for a change of scenery, where they go dress shopping with Quinn. Finn makes more progress for his recovery and gets more updates on his friends._


	18. Chapter 17: The One

_Thanks for all the nice comments about the last chapter. I always love reading your reviews :) That chapter was one of my favorites so far and I'm glad you guys liked it. This chapter is another one of my favorites and I hope you enjoy it too. Please read and review if you want me to continue. The next chapter of my other story should be up tomorrow :)_

Chapter 17: The One

Rachel turned and her mouth dropped open in shock. There was the president of the college. Since there were so few students at NYADA, the president knew everyone by name.

Rachel gasped and dropped the slushie cup.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" the president asked.

Rachel sighed. "I can explain." This wasn't good. Maybe she shouldn't have thrown the slushie.

"The little bitch threw her slushie on me and I feel gross and cold!" Megan snapped.

"You can go wash off in the bathroom, and then you'd better go home and change," the president said.

Rachel couldn't believe it. Megan had been making her life a living hell all year, and had provoked Rachel to do this, and yet, she could leave?

"Come to my office," the president said.

"You're being unreasonable!" Rachel said. "She's been horrible to me all year and she drove me to a breaking point!"

"So you threw a slushie on her?" the president asked. "Do you have any idea how stupid that was? How childish? How unprofessional?"

"I had dozens of those thrown on me in high school," Rachel groaned.

"Maybe that behavior was acceptable at your high school, but it isn't acceptable here," the president said. "And from what I've heard from your professors, you don't exactly have the best attitude."

Rachel couldn't believe what was happening. "That girl who I just threw a slushie on has been a bitch to me all year!" She immediately regretted her choice of words. What was happening to her? Had college destroyed her?

"Miss Berry, we were hesitant to accept you in the first place, but your outstanding performance at Nationals and your perseverence convinced us otherwise," the president said. "Your recent behavior has led me to question whether it was a good idea of us to take you iafter all."

Rachel gasped.

"You're suspended for ten days with a recommendation for expulsion," the president said.

Rachel couldn't believe what she'd just heard, but she didn't argue. She left the building, feeling ready to cry. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. But still, it hurt. As much grief as NYADA had caused her, she'd wanted to be on Broadway since she was little. And now that wasn't going to happen if she got expelled.

She was silent on the train ride home, nearly missing the train stop for the apartment. She was relieved that Finn, Kurt and Santana weren't home, because she needed some time to herself. She collapsed on the couch and began crying. All because of her impulses, she was sure she would be kicked out of her college, forcing to start the process over again and most likely ending any hopes of a Broadway career.

Rachel fell backwards on to the couch and started to sob. After a few minutes, the door opened. Rachel wiped her eyes and looked up. Santana was home.

"Hey," Rachel said weakly.

"Hey," Santana said. "What happened?"

Rachel sighed and told Santana about what happened at NYADA. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"I guess your Lima Heights side has come through," Santana said.

"What's wrong with me?" Rachel mumbled.

"NOTHING," Santana told her friend.

With tears in her eyes, Rachel hugged Santana. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're an amazing friend."

"I never thought I'd say this either, but so are you," Santana said back.

When Finn and Kurt got home, Santana told them about what had happened and Rachel was relieved. She didn't want to have to explain it again. Kurt called Rachel's dads to tell them. Finn, Kurt and Santana did what they could to cheer Rachel up, but she felt numb tonight. Everything she'd fought for was at stake.

x

"Rachel, you've been in pajamas for a week now," Kurt said. "You're pathetic."

"I am not!" Rachel protested, looking up from the couch where she was sitting in pajamas and eating a bag of chips. She knew she was pathetic, but she wasn't going to admit it. She always had been a drama queen. And the situation could be worse. Her fiance's physical situation was proof of that.

"Yes, you are," Santana added. "You need to get out of this apartment."

"I can't," Rachel told her friends. "Just being around New York reminds me of everything I'm going to miss if they approve my expulsion."

"Maybe you need a change of scenery," Kurt suggested.

"I can't go home to Lima," Rachel said. "I'm afraid to see how everyone would react to the gold star's fall."

"How about we go to New Haven?" Santana asked. "We can stay at Puck and Quinn's for a few days."

Rachel sighed. "Fine." She wasn't up to arguing. It probably would be good for her to go somewhere else.

"I'll call Quinn and see if it's okay, and when Finn gets home, we can leave," Santana said. It turned out that Quinn liked the idea, and when Finn got home, their bags were packed and they were on a train to New Haven. Rachel leaned on Finn's lap during the train ride, trying not to get her head too close to his chest. "If I get kicked out, I don't know what I'm going to do," Rachel said so only Finn could hear her.

"Listen to me," Finn said. "If you get kicked out of NYADA, it's because they suck and they didn't deserve you in the first place."

Rachel groaned. "I don't think another school will take me if I've been expelled."

"It's all going to be okay," Finn whispered. He did his best to lean over and kiss his fiancee.

The train pulled off at the stop in New Haven, and the New Yorkers caught a cab to Puck and Quinn's apartment. When they arrived, neither Puck nor Quinn said anything about what happened at NYADA. Rachel suspected Finn, Kurt and Santana had told them not to bring it up. As soon as they'd dropped their bags off at the apartment, Kurt suggested that he, Quinn and Santana take Rachel shopping for a wedding dress. Rachel agreed to do it. Planning for her wedding never failed to cheer her up. Santana immediately pointed out that Finn wasn't invited. Finn pouted, but Puck told him they'd have fun guy things to do at the apartment.

Quinn drove Kurt, Rachel and Santana to a local David's Bridal in her car. When they got in and Rachel began looking at wedding dresses, she lightened up. "I'm sorry I'm making you do this again," she told Santana, remembering how last year when they went dress shopping, Santana said she was only going to do this once.

"Relax, Berry, I was messing with you," Santana said.

"Rachel, I think a sleeveless one would be nice," Quinn said.

"And do you want long or short?" Kurt asked.

Rachel looked at the dresses. "I don't know... I don't want anything too fancy, but I don't want anything too simple either."

"What color did you have in mind for bridesmaid dresses, Rach?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, you two can try yours on now," Rachel said. "I was thinking blue. And then maybe over spring break I'll have Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar fitted for bridesmaid dresses."

"Look, these two may as well get theirs now," Kurt said. "One of them will be your maid of honor. They deserve a say."

Rachel smiled. "I wish you could both be the maid of honor." She turned back to looking at the wedding dresses. "Since it's for real this time, it's so much harder to decide." She picked up one. "What do you guys think of this one?"

"It's pretty, it could be the one," Santana said.

Rachel went into the changing room and tried on the dress. Santana was right, it was pretty, but it wasn't quite right. Rachel stepped outside and showed it to her friends.

"I like it," Quinn said.

"So do I, but I don't think it's the one," Rachel said, taking another look in the mirror.

"There's dozens of dresses here," Kurt said. Rachel took off the dress and put it away. She tried on four more dresses before she saw one she was sure was the one.

"I love this one," Rachel said, staring at the dress.

"You liked ones we didn't like," Kurt said.

"But this one - " Rachel began.

"Try it on," Quinn said.

Rachel brought the dress into the changing room and put it on. Looking in the mirror, she called herself beautiful. She never thought she'd call herself beautiful. She stepped out of the room and looked at her friends. "Well?"

"You're gorgeous," Santana said.

"Finn will faint when he sees it," Quinn said.

"This is the one," Kurt said.

Rachel smiled wide as she hugged all three of them. "We've got to pick out shoes now, and a veil. And of course the bridesmaid dresses."

"Rachel, you might want to get two more bridesmaids," Kurt said.

"What?" Rachel asked. She silently admitted to herself that there weren't two other girls she was close enough to ask to be her bridesmaids.

"That would make sense," Santana said. "I mean, Finn has eight groomsmen: Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mike, Artie, Rory and Joe. You only have six bridesmaids. It should be an equal number."

"I'll think about it," Rachel said. "Let's go look at dresses for the bridesmaids."

"I dread going tux shopping with the boys," Kurt said. "At least you girls are into this. Finn's probably going to try on one and say it's the one."

"Yeah, I picked out his prom tux," Rachel said.

"Rach, do you want to pick out our dress, or should we choose it?" Quinn asked.

"All four of us should choose together," Rachel said. "Like Kurt said, one of you will be my maid of honor. I wish you could both be, trust me."

The four of them began looking through the dresses. "Just so you know, I know Brittany's size, so we can just buy hers now," Santana said.

"I'll wait until she can go shopping," Rachel said. After a few minutes of looking, Rachel held up a dress. "What do you two think of this one?"

"I love it," Quinn said.

"So do I," Santana said.

"Go try it on," Kurt told the two girls.

As Quinn and Santana went into the changing room, Rachel took a photo of the dress and texted it to Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Sugar. She thought about what Kurt said. It probably would be a good idea to have more bridesmaids so she and Finn had the same amount.

Quinn and Santana came out of the changing rooms. "I like this one better than last year's," Santana said.

"I love this one," Quinn added.

"You're good at choosing, Rachel," Kurt said. "If the other four approve, this is the one."

Rachel opened her phone and saw texts from her other four bridesmaids, telling her how much they liked the dress. "They like it. This is the one."

Rachel, Kurt, Quinn and Santana moved on to look at shoes and veils. Rachel felt so much better now. Even if she got expelled, no one could take away that she was engaged to the most amazing man she knew and that she had the best friends in the world.

x

"I wish I could see Rachel's dress," Finn told Puck as they sat in the apartment.

"You'll see it at the wedding in May," Puck said. "So, how've you been feeling? Physically, I mean."

Finn successfully shrugged his shoulders, though it hurt slightly. "Better. My casts come off soon and I'm looking forward to that."

"How's therapy going?" Puck asked.

"I've made progress," Finn said. "Every week Rachel comes with me and encourages me. She's the best."

"Good thing you're marrying her," Puck said. "You know that even when I was with her, I was rooting for you two."

"Same goes for me with you and Quinn," Finn said. "Speaking of you and Quinn, when's the proposal going to be?"

Puck looked at Finn. "I just can't get the nerve. I couldn't do it on Christmas, or New Year's, or Valentine's Day."

"It'll come to you," Finn said. "I know it will." He felt his phone go off with a text message. He looked at it and smiled wide. "My friend Griffin's out of the hospital!"

"That's great!" Puck said. "How are the others doing?"

"Not out yet, but this is something," Finn said. "This text is from his sister. He's going home for the rest of the semester."

"Well, we didn't think any of them would make it at first," Puck said.

"True," Finn said.

"Finn, there's something you should know," Puck said. "When we went back to New York to visit you guys, Shelby called us. We went over and saw Beth for a few hours. Shelby wants us to come over again - and she also wants Rachel to come get to know her, Beth and her fiance."

Finn didn't think reconnecting with Rachel's birth parents was what was best for her at the moment. "I'll think about telling her that."

The boys heard a ring at the door and Puck got up to answer it. Finn tried to stand up. "Wait!"

Puck turned around. "You can stand?"

"Well, I'm using the couch as support," Finn said.

"Wait until Rachel gets back," Puck said. "You probably shouldn't stand for too long."

Finn sat down in his chair as Rachel came in and came over to give him a kiss. She looked the happiest she'd looked since she was suspended, which brought relief to Finn.

"How was dress shopping?" Finn asked.

"We got the perfect one!" Rachel said. "But I'm keeping it here, with Quinn's permission, so you can't cheat."

Finn pouted. Rachel sat on her fiance's lap and kissed his cheek.

"I like the bridesmaid dresses, too," Santana said.

"But Finn, you'll be enthralled when you see Rachel," Quinn said.

Finn looked at Puck, then at Rachel. "Rach, can you stand up for a minute? I have something to show you."

Rachel nodded and got off Finn's lap. Puck went over and stood behind Finn. Finn held the arms of the couch and stood up as best he could. Rachel smiled wide. Seeing the look on Rachel's face made Finn so happy.

"I'm so proud of you," Rachel said.

"I'm so proud of you," Finn said as he sat back down. "I should wait for my therapist before I stand more, but I wanted to show you. I'm so glad I'm marrying you."

_Chapter 18 preview: Rachel hears back from NYADA and finds out if she's in or out. Finn gets his bandages and casts off. Update from the New Directions._


	19. Chapter 18: First Steps

_Thanks for all the support, everyone! I'm sorry this update took so long! I really like how this chapter turned out though. Again, I'm really sorry. I guess the Finchel spoilers have taken their toll on me. And things don't sound any better for the other couples :( Sorry, no more ranting. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue! :)_

Chapter 18: First Steps

"You can do it," Rachel said to Finn. She sat on the bed at Finn's physical therapy session. Finn's bandages and casts were off, and his doctor was encouraging him to take some of his first steps on his own.

Finn looked at Rachel. "I'm terrified."

"The doctor's spotting you, and you're close to the bed," Rachel said. "Just try." She crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping for her fiance to make progress.

Finn looked at Rachel, took a deep breath and let go of the table he was holding on to. The doctor held on to him for a few steps before letting go. Finn walked across the room. Rachel couldn't believe what she was seeing. When her fiance sat down on the other side of the room, she ran over and hugged him. "I'm so proud of you!"

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel. "Thank you!" Rachel would be hearing back from NYADA on Monday about whether not she was back in, but she was so happy Finn was making so much progress.

"You'll still need your wheelchair for some of the time, but you've improved drastically, Mr. Hudson," the doctor said.

Finn smiled. "That's good to hear."

Rachel smiled as she squeezed her fiance's hand. Then she felt her phone vibrating. She opened it and saw a text from Tina. _Just so you guys know, Regionals are beginning at 2 this Saturday. Hope you guys will watch! Blaine and I are doing the duet._

Rachel smiled and typed back a reply. _Of course we'll be watching! What's the music theme?_

Tina sent a text back. _Disney. I'm really excited._

"Who was that, baby?" Finn asked Rachel.

"That was Tina," Rachel said. "She was making sure we're watching Regionals on Saturday. I know we wouldn't miss it."

"We'll have to fly out to Los Angeles for Nationals," Finn said.

"Yes, we will," Rachel said back. She helped Finn into his chair and wheeled him out of the hospital.

"Did I tell you the good news?" Finn asked.

"What good news?" Rachel asked.

"All three of my friends are doing better," Finn said. "Griffin's back home, but I've been texting with him. Braeden's out of the hospital too, and Lucas is still in the hospital, but he's recovering."

"That's great," Rachel said. She knew Finn wasn't as close with these boys as he was with their Glee friends, but he'd been very worried about them at first.

Rachel helped Finn into a taxi and rode back to the apartment. In the taxi, Finn took Rachel's hand and looked at her ring, then smiled up at her. Rachel couldn't wait to marry Finn.

"Are you looking forward to seeing Regionals on Saturday?" Rachel asked Finn.

"Yeah, I miss getting to see them live," Finn said.

"We should try to go back to see Grease next month," Rachel said.

"One of my biggest high school regrets is not being your Tony in West Side Story," Finn said.

Rachel looked at Finn. "Really?"

Finn nodded.

"Awww!" Rachel said. "Don't worry, we had plenty of duets." She felt her phone go off again and noticed the text was from another current member of New Directions, Erin. They'd been communicating through Facebook and texting, and Rachel thought Erin would be a great female lead after Tina graduated. Rachel opened the text. _You'll be watching Sectionals on Saturday, right?_

_Of course!_

_I'm not sure if you were ever in this position, but I'm disappointed I didn't get the duet._

Rachel knew that situation very well. _Mr. Schue probably wanted to give someone else a chance. Tina's very talented, and she hasn't gotten many solos during her four years._

_I guess you're right. I just really love doing duets with Blaine._

_You and Blaine are the leads in Grease. Don't worry. Besides, Blaine's gay, so..._ She knew how Kurt had reacted the last time a girl was into Blaine.

_Oh, I know. And I know he and Kurt are really happy. There is someone in Glee who I think I like, and he seems to like me._

Rachel smiled to herself. She knew Glee created couples a lot. _Who?_

_Joe._

_Joe's a really nice guy. He could just be your type._

"All's well in New Directions?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel nodded and smiled. "Yup."

x

That weekend, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana sat by the computer once again to watch the Regional competition live. The Warblers opened the competition, and Rachel could tell that Sebastian was self-centered as ever. Kurt looked ready to throw up at the mere sight of Sebastian. A group from a school in Columbus performed next, and then New Directions came. The duet was the first number, and Blaine and Tina immediately sounded amazing together.

_Blaine: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Tina: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Blaine: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Tina: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Tina: A whole new world  
Blaine: Don't you dare close your eyes  
Tina: A hundred thousand things to see  
Blaine: Hold your breath - it gets better  
Tina: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be

Tina: A whole new world  
Blaine: Every turn a surprise  
Tina: With new horizons to pursue  
Blaine: Every moment red-letter  
Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

Tina: A whole new world  
Blaine: That's where we'll be  
Tina: A thrilling chase  
Blaine: A wondrous place  
Both: For you and me

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana cheered as they looked at the screen in their apartment. They saw that the audience was cheering, too. The rest of the New Directions came on to the stage as the second song began.

_Artie: The seaweed is always greener  
In somebody else's lake  
You dream about going up there  
But that is a big mistake  
Just look at the world around you  
Right here on the ocean floor  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more is you lookin' for?_

New Directions: Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Joe: Darling it's better  
Down where it's wetter  
Take it from me  
Up on the shore they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we devotin'  
Full time to floatin'  
Under the sea

Rory: Down here all the fish is happy  
As off through the waves they roll  
The fish on the land ain't happy  
They sad 'cause they in their bowl  
Ella: But fish in the bowl is lucky  
They in for a worser fate  
One day when the boss get hungry  
Guess who's gon' be on the plate

New Directions: Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Emily: Nobody beat us  
Fry us and eat us  
In fricassee  
Erin: We what the land folks loves to cook  
Under the sea we off the hook  
New Directions: We got no troubles  
Life is the bubbles  
Under the sea  
Under the sea  
Sam: Since life is sweet here  
We got the beat here  
Naturally  
Blaine: Even the sturgeon an' the ray  
They get the urge 'n' start to play  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it  
Under the sea

Tina: The newt play the flute  
The carp play the harp  
The plaice play the bass  
And they soundin' sharp  
Brittany: The bass play the brass  
The chub play the tub  
The fluke is the duke of soul  
(Yeah)  
Blaine: The ray he can play  
The lings on the strings  
The trout rockin' out  
The blackfish she sings  
The smelt and the sprat  
They know where it's at  
An' oh that blowfish blow

New Directions: Under the sea  
Under the sea  
When the sardine  
Begin the beguine  
Blaine and Tina: It's music to me  
What do they got? A lot of sand  
We got a hot crustacean band  
Sam and Brittany: Each little clam here  
know how to jam here  
Artie and Ella: Under the sea  
Each little slug here  
Joe and Erin: Cuttin' a rug here  
Under the sea  
Sugar and Rory: Each little snail here  
Know how to wail here  
Emily and Kyle: That's why it's hotter  
Under the water  
New Directions: Ya we in luck here  
Down in the muck here  
Under the sea

At this point, there was no doubt: the New Directions were going back to Nationals, and they were going to defend their title. But there was still one more number.

_Sam: From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done_

Blaine: Some say eat or be eaten  
Some say live and let live  
But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
You should never take more than you give

New Directions: In the circle of life  
It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

Tina: Some of us fall by the wayside  
And some of us soar to the stars  
And some of us sail through our troubles  
And some have to live with the scars

Artie: There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

_New Directions: In the circle of life  
It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life_

Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana couldn't resist joining in with the applause at the end of the performance. When the winners were announced and New Directions came out on top, Rachel noticed Joe and Erin embrace. Maybe something could be there. She also noticed hugs between Kyle and Emily, and between Artie and Ella.

x

Two days later, Rachel was at the apartment alone. Finn had gone back to school, and Kurt and Santana were back as usual. The phone rang, and she was nervous, as she knew who it was. But she knew she had to answer it.

"Rachel Berry?"

"Yes."

"We're happy to inform you that you may return to NYADA."

She wasn't without a college after all. She felt so much relief. No matter how bad things got, they could get better.

Finn was living proof of that.

_SONGS USED: "A Whole New World" from Aladdin (performed by Blaine Anderson and Tina Cohen-Chang), "Under The Sea" from The Little Mermaid (performed by New Directions) and "Circle of Life" from The Lion King (performed by New Directions)_

_Chapter 19 preview: Rachel goes back to NYADA. Finn talks to several ND seniors about their future plans. Rachel's birth parents try to get in contact with her again._


	20. Chapter 19: Accepted

_Sorry it took me a while :( I just started a new semester, so I'm still getting adjusted. Either way, thank you SO much for your support. It means a lot to me. This chapter is dedicated to one of my most loyal readers, Tess (gleegirl23). Her birthday is tomorrow and I hope she enjoys this chapter! Hope you have a great day, Tess! A character in this chapter is named after you :)_

Chapter 19: Accepted

Rachel was glad to have gotten back into NYADA, but she was nervous to return. Today was the day she was due back, and was freaking out. What if she got suspended again?

She got out of bed and looked at Finn, who was still sleeping. With everything Finn had been through over the past few weeks, she didn't want to add to his stress. She quickly kissed him on the cheek and got out of bed. Nervously, she walked to the kitchen, hoping that she could just get in and out of the apartment before anyone else was up. Kurt had left because he had to work early today, but Finn and Santana were still asleep.

Sitting at the table, Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Santana. "Hey."

"Hey," Santana said back. The girls sat down and began to eat breakfast, both ignoring the giant elephant in the room. Finn came hobbling into the kitchen. It brought a smile to Rachel's face to see her fiance walking again, even though he had to hold on to tables to do it.

"Let me get your chair," Rachel said once Finn was sitting. She wheeled Finn's chair in and put it next to the spot at the table where he was.

Finn looked at Rachel. "You okay?"

"I really don't want to go back to school today," Rachel sighed. It had been hard enough returning to McKinley after her suspension last year, but at least there she knew everyone she cared about would still support her. She had no real friends at NYADA and was constantly targeted by Megan and Jesse.

Finn gave Rachel a hug. "Look baby, it'll be fine."

Rachel nodded. Finn kissed Rachel on her forehead.

"You're going to be okay, Berry," Santana said. She pointed at Finn. "College could have done worse things to you."

"Hey, I am starting to walk again!" Finn said. But Rachel grimaced. Her fiance's body still wasn't back to normal and he still had a back brace and used his wheelchair much of the time. He hadn't tried walking outside physical therapy or the apartment.

"Look, Kurt had to leave early today, so he'll be home after lunch," Santana said. "I'll be here in the morning and you know Finn's schedule. You can call one of us if it all gets to be too much." Finn nodded in agreement.

Rachel sighed. "Thanks." She kissed her fiance and hugged her friend before leaving the apartment for NYADA. The train ride felt longer than usual, but she was in no hurry for it to end. She took a deep breath before entering the campus. Almost as soon as she arrived on campus, Megan came up to her. "Hey loser. I have something for you."

Rachel almost wished her suspension was back on. "What do you want?"

Megan handed Rachel a piece of paper. "Here's a bill from the dry cleaner. That slushie stained some really expensive designer clothing."

Rachel put the slip of paper back in her rival's hand. "I wish someone could wash out your ego." She wasn't interested in taking trash from Megan anymore. As soon as she was away from Megan, the other person she least wanted to see approached her.

"I don't know what happened to the Rachel Berry I fell in love with," Jesse said.

Rachel made a face. She was happier with herself than she'd ever been. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well for one thing, you don't spend time with other stars in the making here," Jesse sneered. "You go to your pathetic little shoebox apartment and hang out with Frankenteen, Lady Hummel and that lesbian."

"Don't talk that way about my fiance and my best friends, St. Jackass," Rachel said.

Jesse gave Rachel a look. "What did you just call me?"

"God, Jesse, why can't you accept that I don't love you, and I never will?" Rachel ranted. "Actually, if we want to be honest, I hate you. You're a terrible person and you were a terrible boyfriend. You brought out the worst in me. Finn brings out the best in me. I will never love you. I am marrying Finn and nothing you do can come between us. In fact, Jesse, why don't you get with someone like you? Someone like Megan?"

Rachel walked away, feeling good. She'd finally told Jesse what he needed to hear. In the rest of her classes, she wasn't bothered by what was happening or how hard the workload was. At least Megan and Jesse weren't bugging her. As Rachel was leaving school, her phone went off with a text. She opened her phone and saw that it was Shelby. _Do you think sometime soon we could meet for coffee?_

Rachel knew that Shelby and John hadn't given up on trying to get in contact with her. She typed a reply. _After I get back from Lima._ Soon she would be going to Lima for the opening night of the musical, and she could put it off this way. Plus, she didn't want any unnecessary stress.

x

Finn arrived home from school, hoping the day had gone okay from Rachel. She wasn't due home for quite yet, but he'd spent all day thinking about her and worrying about her.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, noticing Kurt and Blaine skyping.

"Didn't you hear? Blaine got into NYADA!" Kurt shouted. He turned back to Blaine on the Skype screen. "Oh I'm so proud of you!"

"I love you," Blaine said to Kurt.

"I love you too," Kurt said.

"I'm so happy for you," Finn told his friend.

"So, I'm moving in with you all in September," Blaine announced.

"That's amazing!" Finn said. "I can't wait for you to live with us."

Santana came upstairs with the mail. "Finnocence, there's a letter here for you."

Finn looked at what Santana was handing to him. A thick envelope from Pace University. He gulped and dropped it. He'd almost forgotten that he had applied to Pace again. He applied before his accident, which had taken everyone's mind off things.

"Is that what I think it is?" Kurt asked, looking away from the computer for a minute.

Finn held the envelope. "I think so. Let's just wait for Rachel to get home."

"Finn, we're all here for you, no matter what happens," Kurt said. "Just like a year ago." He turned back to Blaine. "I still haven't heard back from NYADA."

"You'll get in, I know you will," Blaine assured his boyfriend.

"And I guess now I can tell you guys about Brittany," Santana said. "She'll be graduating this year, and she's going to community college here in New York so she can live with us, too!"

"Wow," Finn said. "We'll have a pretty full apartment." He stared at the envelope in his hands some more. It had to be opened sooner or later.

Then Finn heard the door unlock. Rachel came in. Finn got a smile when he saw his fiancee.

"How was your first day back?" Santana asked.

Rachel sighed. "Not bad."

"Need a hug?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded as she went over to her fiancee. Finn put his arms around her. Rachel looked down at the envelope. "Is this it?"

Finn nodded. "I think so."

"Let's just open it," Rachel said. She took the envelope and opened it. Finn saw a huge smile on Rachel's face as she handed the letter to Finn.

Finn smiled and began reading the letter. "Dear Mr. Hudson – we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Pace University!"

Finn didn't need to read anymore. He threw his arms around Rachel. "I did it! I got in!"

"I'm so proud of you!" Rachel said, putting her arms around Finn.

"Thank you," Finn said. "I love you, Rachel. Thank you for encouraging me to come here even though I didn't get in last year and not giving up on me."

"I'll never give up on you," Rachel said.

Finn knew that no matter what, he'd always have Rachel, who loved and supported him so much.

"We're really happy for you, Finn," Santana said.

"Yes, we are," Kurt added. "I've always believed in my brother."

Finn smiled wide. "Thank you."

After hanging out with Rachel, Finn logged on to his Facebook and updated his status. Within minutes, it was filled with likes and comments.

_**Finn Hudson** got accepted to Pace!_

_**Blaine Anderson, Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Rory Flanagan** and **Noah Puckerman** like this._

_**Blaine Anderson** GO FINN! Can't wait to live in New York together next year._

_**Sam Evans** Congrats, man! Miss you, see you at Nationals!_

_**Noah Puckerman** WOO HOO!_

Finn smiled to himself. He knew these friendships were not over, even though they were miles away. He turned off his computer and went back to his homework before going back to join Rachel, Santana and Kurt in the living room.

"So, you're going to Pace in the fall," Rachel proudly said to her fiance.

Finn nodded with pride. "Yup." It still hadn't sunk in.

"We should have a celebration of some sort," Rachel said. "How about we go out for some hot chocolate?"

"That would be great," Finn said. There was a really good hot chocolate place a few blocks from their apartment. They got their coats on and headed downstairs. Rachel couldn't stop talking about how proud she was of Finn. When they arrived at the restaurant, Rachel proudly announced to their hostess, Tess (according to her name tag), "This is a member of Pace University's Class of 2016!" She proudly put her hand on Finn's shoulder.

"That's great!" Tess said. "My boyfriend goes to Pace and he loves it."

Finn nodded. "Yeah, I'm excited."

"It's a great school," Tess said. "I'm sure you'll be happy there." She led the quartet to their table. As they sat down, Finn felt his phone vibrating. He looked at it and saw a text from Artie.

_Congrats on Pace, man! Are you going to still go into acting?_

Finn replied to the text. _I'm not sure yet. Are you excited for your college?_

_Yeah! I'm going to directing school at Carnegie Mellon. I'm just going to really miss Ella._

_Yeah, Ella's a sophomore, right?_

_She is. It'll be two years of long distance, but I don't want to lose her. I'm happier with her than I've ever been with any girl._

"Who was that, Finny?" Rachel asked.

"That was Artie," Finn said. "He was asking if I'm going to still do acting. I'm not sure, we'll see what I like."

"Always keep an open mind," Kurt said.

"Did he mention how he and Ella are doing?" Santana asked. "Britt said that they're really happy together."

"Yeah, Blaine said they've been dating since Mr. and Mrs. Schue's wedding, but they were keeping their relationship quiet at first," Kurt added.

"He told me he's been happier with her than he's been with any other girl," Finn said.

"Well, I'm all for him being happy as long as he's not stealing Britt again," Santana laughed.

"I can't believe another class of New Directions are graduating!" Kurt said.

"And like our class, they're all over the place," Finn said. "Blaine and Brittany are coming here to New York, Sam's going to UCLA and Artie's going to the directing program at Carnegie Mellon."

"Yeah, and Tina's going to Loyola University of Chicago," Rachel said.

"I wonder who will be the leads next year?" Kurt said.

"I hope Rory's the male lead, I mentored him last year and he's got a great voice," Finn said.

"He'd make a great male lead, and Erin would make a great female lead," Rachel said.

"That reminds me, we need to book our hotel in LA for Nationals soon," Finn said. He couldn't wait to go back. Last year's Nationals had so many good memories - as did the Nationals the year before.

Tess brought the hot chocolate to the table, and Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana had a hot chocolate toast to another great year, this time with Finn at Pace.

_Chapter 20 preview: Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana go back to Lima to see the McKinley production of Grease, as do Puck, Quinn, Mike and Mercedes. Rachel and her bridesmaids go dress shopping for the remaining bridesmaids. The groomsmen also go to get Finn's wedding tux._


	21. Chapter 20: Visit to McKinley

_Thanks for supporting me in both my stories. I'm REALLY happy with the directions in which these are both going. Again, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know the title is pretty lame, but I couldn't think of a better one. Please review if you want me to continue, and don't forget to keep telling the Glee writers we want Finchel!_

Chapter 20: Visit to McKinley

Finn smiled as he looked down at Rachel, whose head was resting in his lap. Actually, Rachel had fallen asleep on his lap. The group had woken up at 5 in the morning to catch their flight to Cleveland from New York, but Rachel had barely slept the previous night. She told Finn she had insomnia, but he was worried it was more than that. Finn rubbed circles into Rachel's shoulders, doing his best not to wake her. Kurt and Santana were getting coffee at the airport's Starbucks, and the plane was set to leave in half an hour.

"We got one for her for when she wakes up." Finn looked up to see Santana holding an extra cup of coffee. Kurt was with her.

Finn smiled. "I think she could use some caffeine."

"Why didn't she sleep much last night?" Kurt asked.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. I'm worried about her." He gently kissed Rachel's forehead. Kurt and Santana sat down and the group waited quietly until the announcement came, "Flight 29 to Cleveland boarding."

Finn gently shook Rachel's shoulder. "Rach?"

Rachel opened her eyes, sat up and gave Finn a quick kiss on the cheek. "Hey baby."

Finn smiled. "Time to get on the plane."

Rachel got off Finn's lap and helped him into his chair, then wheeled him on to the plane. She was proud of the progress he was making but she knew there was still some work left to be done. Still, she was looking forward to Finn showing everyone he was beginning to walk again when they got there.

Rachel and Finn both slept for most of the flight. Carole picked them up at the airport and drove them back to Lima. Finn and Rachel went to Breadsticks for dinner, while Kurt went to hang out with Blaine before the show and Santana went to see Brittany.

"It's kind of different, being back here in Lima," Finn said as they ate their dinner."

Rachel nodded. "I know, right? But I must admit, I miss Breadsticks."

"It hasn't caught up to the food in Little Italy," Finn said back.

Rachel smiled at her fiance. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Finn said. "I just regret not getting to be in the musical with you last year."

"Don't worry," Rachel said. "There's plenty of opportunities for us to sing together."

They smiled at each other and dug into their dinners before going to McKinley. Mr. Schue had reserved eight chairs in the front row for Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Mike and Mercedes. Finn and Rachel were the first ones there and began reading their program. An updated list of the New Directions was in there, and Rachel was happy to see that two more girls had joined, freshmen named Marley Rose and Callie Lyman.

Rachel felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned and saw Mr. Schue. "Hi!" Rachel said.

"Rachel! Finn! So glad you two could make it!" Mr. Schue said.

"We wouldn't have missed it for anything," Rachel said. "I was wondering, could the New Directions perform at our wedding? It could be the alumni and the current members."

"I'm sure they'd love that," Mr. Schue said.

Kurt, Santana and Mike came to the front row. "Finn! Rachel!" Mike said.

"Hey Mike," Rachel said. "Is Tina excited for tonight?"

"She can't wait, she was so excited I came back," Mike said. "So, Finn, how are you feeling?"

Finn smiled. "I'm better, thanks for asking."

"We miss your dance moves, Mike," Mr. Schue said.

"Hey, I can keep doing booty camp on my breaks," Mike said.

Before Mr. Schue had a chance to respond, Mercedes came in and handed everyone a CD. "Here it is - drafts of the band's first CD!"

"That's amazing!" Rachel said.

"I know right?" Mercedes said. "Sam was so excited."

Finally, Quinn and Puck came into the auditorium. Rachel saw them all the time, but it was great to have all eight graduates together again. They traded stories about college life as the curtains went up and the opening song began after some dialogue.

_Blaine: Summer lovin' had me a blast  
Erin: Summer lovin' happened so fast  
Blaine: I met a girl crazy for me  
Erin: Met a boy cute as can be  
Both: Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights  
Cast: Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh  
Boys: Tell me more, tell me more  
Sam: Did you get very far?  
Girls: Tell me more, tell me more  
Ella: Like does he have a car?  
Cast: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh  
Blaine: She swam by me, she got a cramp  
Erin: He ran by me, got my suit damp  
Blaine: I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
Erin: He showed off, splashing around  
Both: Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights  
Cast: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh  
Girls: Tell me more, tell me more  
Emily: Was it love at first sight?  
Boys: Tell me more, tell me more  
Artie: Did she put up a fight?  
Cast: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh  
Blaine: Took her bowling in the arcade  
Erin: We went strolling, drank lemonade  
Blaine: We made out under the dock  
Erin: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock  
Both: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights  
Cast: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh  
Boys: Tell me more, tell me more  
Rory: But you don't gotta brag  
Girls: Tell me more, tell me more  
Tina: Cos he sounds like a drag  
Cast: shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH  
Erin: He got friendly, holding my hand  
Blaine: While she got friendly down in the sand  
Erin: He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
Blaine: Well she was good you know what I mean  
Cast: Woah!  
Blaine and Erin: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights  
Cast: woo, woo, woo  
Girls: Tell me more, tell me more  
Brittany: How much dough did he spend?  
Boys: Tell me more, tell me more  
Joe: Could she get me a friend?  
Erin: It turned colder - that's where it ends  
Blaine: So I told her we'd still be friends  
Erin: Then we made our true love vow  
Blaine: Wonder what she's doing now  
Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights...  
Cast: Tell me more, tell me more!_

The first song of the show had been amazing! The sold out auditorium was on its feet, and Finn held Rachel's arm so he could stand and applaud. Rachel put her other arm around Finn's waist. She noticed that the other graduates were looking at Finn and saw that he was standing. Rachel helped Finn sit down and they sat back to enjoy the rest of the show. At the end of the show, Finn got a text from Sam saying that the cast was backstage and could receive visitors. Rachel had brought flowers for Brittany, Tina, Sugar, Erin, Emily, and Ella, and the current and former members of New Directions just enjoyed the rest of the evening together.

x

Rachel sat in the dress shop with Santana, Quinn and Kurt as Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar were trying on their dresses. The dress shop they got the dresses from didn't have a branch in Lima, so they had to drive into Cleveland to get dresses. It was a bit rushed, as Brittany, Tina and Sugar had to get back in time for tonight's performance.

"Tomorrow I've got to take the boys to get tuxes," Kurt said. "I'm REALLY dreading that. Finn can't put it off anymore."

Rachel giggled. It was just like her fiance to not have gotten around to it yet. "You have been an amazing wedding planner, Kurt."

"I've been planning weddings since the power rangers got married!" Kurt said. "And Rachel, you still need to decide who your maid of honor is."

Rachel looked at Quinn and Santana. "Can't they both be?"

"Rach, Quinn can be it," Santana said. "You two have been closer for longer."

"If you insist," Rachel said.

Brittany, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar came out in their dresses. Rachel looked at them and smiled. "Do you guys like them?"

"I liked the pink ones better," Sugar pouted.

"These are still nice," Mercedes said.

"Britt looks the best in hers," Santana announced.

"Awww, thanks," Brittany said.

"Are you having the Glee club perform at the wedding?" Tina asked.

"I am, the alumni and the current members," Rachel said. "I was talking to Mr. Schue before the musical last night."

"That's good, because then there will be enough girls to balance out the fact that there are so many more groomsmen than bridesmaids," Quinn said.

Rachel sighed. "There's only two more! But I can't wait for this wedding."

"It'll be the best wedding ever!" Kurt said.

x

The next day, Rachel was out with the girls while Finn was at the tux store with Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Sam, Mike, Artie, Rory and Joe to get a tux for the wedding. To him, all the tuxes looked the same. And all the other boys besides Kurt said they all looked the same to them, too. Finn had already tried three on that he and the other boys had been okay with, but Kurt rejected. Kurt had already approved the groomsmen's tuxes, but Finn's was still left.

"Try this one on," Kurt said, handing Finn a tux.

Finn looked at the tux.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it, Finn, but you and your guys are being no help!" Kurt said.

"I'm sorry," Finn said. He wheeled into the changing room and did his best to get the tux on. After the tux was on, he took a few steps holding onto the rail in the changing room, then left the changing room to go greet his friends. He walked as slowly as he could to keep himself from falling down.

"Thank God you can walk again!" Joe said.

"I can't walk very well, but this is progress," Finn said.

"Wow, that's amazing," Blaine said.

Finn smiled. "I wanted to show you guys. You will always be my best friends."

"Well, Finn, that's a very nice tux for you," Kurt said. "Since your groomsmen have been unhelpful, I'll declare this the one."

Finn smiled. "Thanks." He began to hobble back to the changing room, but Puck took his arm and helped him walk. Finn couldn't walk completely on his own yet, but he kept telling himself at the wedding, he would.

_Chapter 21 preview: Rachel and Finn babysit Beth and get together with Rachel's birth parents. Also, Rachel is asked to perform at a NYADA event!_


	22. Chapter 21: Family

_Hi everyone! Thanks for all the support in this story. I can't believe Glee's starting up so soon! Not going to lie, I'm a little nervous, knowing that things don't look good for Finchel, but we've got to hold on to hope. Anyway, I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. Hope you enjoy! Please review if you want me to keep going!_

Chapter 21: Accomplishments

"You can do this, just one more step!" Rachel told Finn as she watched her fiancé walk across the living room.

Finn took another step and sat on the couch. Rachel ran over and embraced her fiancé. "I'm so proud of you!"

"It's like I said, at our wedding, I'm going to dance with you," Finn said, holding Rachel's hand.

Rachel felt her phone begin to vibrate. When she looked at it, she didn't recognize the number. She looked up at Finn. "Finny, somebody's calling… and I don't know this number."

Finn smiled at Rachel. "I'm right here, you can answer it."

After all the troubles people at NYADA had given her, Rachel was afraid to take this call. She picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Rachel, this is John," the voice on the other end said. Rachel knew this voice. It was her biological father.

"Um, hi," Rachel said. "Can I help you?"

"Shelby and I are going out tonight, but our babysitter cancelled last minute," John said. "Could you come do it?"

Rachel practically dropped her phone. Her birth parents wanted her to come to their apartment, where they'd formed a family without her. They'd replaced her with a baby who belonged to her friends originally. But at the same time, Rachel did feel obligated, and it would be nice to make some money. "Sure, I'll do it."

"Thank you so much," John said. "Our apartment building's on the 200 block of Seventh Avenue. Can you be here in two hours?"

"Sure," Rachel said, still feeling annoyed that her father hadn't even apologized for the drama from earlier this year.

"Who was that, baby?" Finn asked.

"That was my biological father," Rachel said. "He wants me to babysit tonight."

"Seriously?" Finn asked. "That's going to be really uncomfortable."

"I know, right?" Rachel said. "Quinn said usually if they go out, they do it when she and Puck are in town so they can babysit."

"Want me to come with you?" Finn asked.

"Finn, you're recovering from injuries, it would probably be too hard for you," Rachel said. She didn't want to go alone, but Kurt and Santana were both working and Finn was still recovering from his injuries.

"I'll come," Finn told his fiancée.

Rachel smiled and kissed Finn. "I love you so much."

X

Finn and Rachel took a bus to the apartment building that evening. On the bus, Rachel held Finn's hand tight, feeling nervous. Had she really agreed to do this? This apartment would probably feel like a proclamation of the awkwardness that existed between her and her birth parents. John had been a secret from her for almost nineteen years. Her encounters with Shelby had been uncomfortable and filled with holes. She and Finn babysat their neighbors back home a few times, so they had experience, but considering the history Beth had with them, this would be different.

Rachel wheeled Finn off the bus and into the lobby of the building. There was no delaying seeing people, as John was waiting for them.

"Rachel, Finn, thanks for coming," John said, leading the couple to the elevator. "Finn, wasn't expecting you."

"I thought I'd come along," Finn said. "I do want to meet my fiancee's family."

Rachel gave Finn a look, but Finn gave her a different one. His look told her to give them a chance.

"How are you doing, Finn?" John asked. "Noah and Quinn told us about your accident."

"I'm doing better, thanks for asking," Finn said.

"He can walk again," Rachel said, unable to hold in her pride. She had to talk sooner or later.

"But only short distances so far," Finn added. The elevator stopped on the tenth floor, and John began leading Finn and Rachel down the hallway.

Entering the apartment, Rachel looked around. There were posters from lots of Broadway musicals, Vocal Adrenaline trophies, photos of Beth… and what really caught her eye was her senior photo. Rachel didn't even know her dads had sent her biological parents her senior photo.

A three-year-old girl came walking into the room. This must be Beth. She'd grown since Rachel saw her last.

"Beth, this is Finn and Rachel, remember, we told you they were coming tonight?" John said. "They're friends of Noah and Quinn."

"Daddy Noah and Mommy Quinn?" Beth asked.

Rachel's heart hurt. Shelby and John were raising Beth to think that Puck and Quinn were also her parents, but Rachel was simply a friend of Puck and Quinn?

"That's right," John said.

"Hi, Beth, I'm Rachel," Rachel said, trying to change her mind set by interacting with the little girl.

"Hi, Rachel, I'm Beth," Beth said, holding on to John's hand.

"I've wanted to meet you for a while," Rachel said, trying to make Beth happy.

Beth smiled at Finn and pointed at his chair. "What that?"

"That's my wheelchair," Finn said. "I got hurt and I need this to help me until I get better."

"You get better soon, right?" Beth asked.

Finn smiled and nodded. "I will."

"Yay!" said Beth.

Shelby came into the living room. "Oh, thanks so much for coming tonight, you two! There was no way we could miss this Broadway show."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Rachel said.

"So, Beth's bedtime is 8:00. We have some pizza for you guys to heat up for dinner. If you two want, you can give her a bath. Do whatever she wants to do. Thanks again!" Shelby said.

"Like Rachel said, we're happy to do it," Finn said.

"Thank you both," Shelby said. "Beth, be good for Finn and Rachel, okay?"

"Okay," Beth said.

Shelby and John left, leaving Beth, Rachel and Finn at the house. Rachel looked at Finn. Her parents had been civil, not pushy. That was something. Finn patted Rachel's hand and whispered, "You did fine."

Rachel smiled at her fiancé before turning to Beth. "So, Beth, do you want to play with us?"

Beth smiled. "Yes!"

"Can we see your toys?" Rachel asked.

Beth looked very excited. "Come to my room!"

"You'll have to show us where it is, because we've never been to your house before," Finn said.

"Okay," Beth said. She began walking down the hall as Rachel and Finn followed. Beth led them into a pink room with lots of stuffed animals and a bed with a canopy.

"This my room," Beth said. "I sleep in a big girl bed now!"

"That's great!" Rachel said. "I like your room, Beth."

Beth held up some of her stuffed animals. "These my friends. This is Bear, and Bunny, and Kitty."

"Hi Bunny," Finn said. "Hi Bear. Hi Kitty."

"She looks like Quinn and Puck, doesn't she?" Rachel whispered to Finn.

Finn nodded. "She looks just like both of them!"

"Play with us?" Beth asked, pointing at her stuffed animals.

"We'd love to," Finn said. They sat by Beth's bed and each took a few stuffed animals to play the voice of. Beth led the game, having the stuffed animals have a tea party. When they finished, Beth told Finn and Rachel that she was hungry, so Rachel went to go heat up the pizza while Beth rode on Finn's lap on the chair.

"Is Rachel your sister?" Beth asked Finn.

Finn and Rachel shared a look. "We're getting married," Finn said proudly.

"My mommy and daddy are getting married, too!" Beth said. "I'm going to be the flower girl in their wedding."

"That sounds like fun," Rachel said. "You'll get to wear a pretty dress."

"Yay!" Beth said.

Rachel got out the pizza and put it on the table. "I like you, Finn and Rachel," Beth said. "You should come play again."

Rachel smiled. "I'd like to."

The three of them ate their dinner. After dinner, Finn and Rachel gave Beth a bath and then read her a bedtime story. Beth gave them hugs before she went to sleep, then Finn and Rachel went to the living room.

"You were great with Beth," Finn said. "I'm so proud of you. I know you were nervous about tonight, but she really liked you."

"She really liked you, too," Rachel said. "It's weird when you think about it. She's my sister in some sense."

"I love you," Finn said.

Rachel lay across Finn's lap. "I love you so much."

Finn and Rachel watched a movie before Shelby and John got home. "Was she good?" John asked.

"We had a great time!" Rachel said. "Call us anytime."

"I'm so glad," Shelby said. "We do want to go out more, but we haven't found a reliable babysitter here in New York."

"You can ask us any time," Rachel said. "We loved hanging out with her."

"I'm so glad," John said.

Shelby handed Rachel an envelope. "We're getting married in a few weeks, and we'd really love for you two to be there."

Rachel looked at Finn. "We'll get back to you."

"Thanks again," John said.

Rachel and Finn began to leave the apartment. "So, how do you feel?"

"I do feel better," Rachel said. "I'm not sure if I want to go to the wedding, but I haven't ruled it out. I mean, they have my senior photo on display. That's got to mean something."

"They do want a relationship with you, I can tell," Finn said.

X

The next morning, Rachel was a bit nervous to go to school. NYADA was having a Solo and Ensemble invitational night with other performing arts school throughout New York, and she'd auditioned a few weeks back. She didn't want to tell anyone and today they'd be announcing the winners.

On the bus on the way to school, Rachel's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Shelby. "Hello?"

"Rachel, it's Shelby," Shelby said. "Thank you so much for coming last night. This morning, Beth couldn't stop talking about you and Finn. She keeps asking us when you're coming back."

Rachel smiled to herself. "Really?"

"Really!" Shelby said. "Rachel, I'm sorry about everything that happened between us, and I wish we could start over. I was wondering – next weekend could you come over for dinner?"  
Maybe this was worth a chance. "Sure. Can Finn come?"

"Oh, Beth would love that," Shelby said. "So, we'll see you next weekend?"

"You will," Rachel said as she hung up the phone and began walking into the classroom building. She saw students gathered around a bulletin board. Jesse gave Rachel an angry look. When Rachel looked at the board, she saw why. Rachel was going to be performing at the invitational. Megan and Jesse were not.

Rachel would be performing.

Despite her difficulties, the NYADA staff thought she was talented enough to perform at one of their biggest events of the year.

She eagerly got out her phone and sent a text to Finn, Kurt, Santana, her dads, Quinn and Blaine, telling them the news.

As Rachel began to walk to class, Megan stopped her in her tracks. "What were they thinking?"

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"How is it that you got a solo and I didn't?" Megan demanded.

Rachel gave her rival a smirk. "Maybe your attitude finally beat out your talent."

Megan looked shocked as Rachel walked away. Jesse stopped Rachel now. "Rachel, congrats. I didn't get in, but I was wondering – could we maybe do a duet for your performance?"

"In your dreams, Jesse," Rachel said as she walked away. She felt her phone go off and noticed a text from Finn. "Congrats baby! I am so proud of you! I'll be in the front row!"

_Chapter 22 preview: Rachel performs at the NYADA event and has many people who love her in the audience. Rachel and Finn have dinner with Rachel's birth parents. Finn makes a big accomplishment in terms of his injury.  
_


	23. Chapter 22: A New York Stage

_Both stories updated in two days! What can I say, I love writing Finchel :) Thanks for all your support. I always love reading your reviews. And all of you who write stories - you are so talented! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews keep me motivated, so please review if you want me to continue._

Chapter 22: A New York Stage

Rachel looked at herself in the mirror. Tonight was it. Her first performance at NYADA where she'd be singing a solo. She feared other students today would be more talented than she was. But she'd gotten her roommates to come see her, and her dads too. She couldn't disappoint.

"You look so pretty in that dress," Rachel heard a voice from the door say. She turned to see Finn, leaning against the doorway.

Rachel went over and hugged her fiance. "Thanks. You look nice in your suit."

Finn sat back down in his wheelchair. "I probably shouldn't do much standing and walking."

Rachel kissed Finn's cheek. "Don't worry, baby."

Finn began to wheel into the living room with Rachel riding on his lap. Rachel smiled to herself. She hadn't told anyone for her second song tonight, she'd be inviting Finn to come join her on stage and sing with her. They'd done duets on the karaoke machine since moving to New York, and this one was one of their favorites.

"I should probably get going now," Rachel said as soon as she and Finn were in the living room. Since she was performing, she had to get there early. She kissed Finn and hugged Kurt and Santana. "See you guys there!"

"Good luck, Manhands!" Santana called as Rachel left.

x

Standing backstage, Rachel felt her nerves rising. She'd heard the earlier performances, and they were good. Very good. She'd always wanted to sing a solo on a New York stage, and that's what she was doing. As the student before her left the stage, Rachel took a deep breath and walked to the microphone.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry and I'm a freshman from Lima, Ohio. For my first number I'll be performing 'My Heart Will Go On' by Celine Dion," Rachel said. She looked into the audience and saw Finn, Kurt and Santana sitting near her dads, her biological parents and Beth. What were her biological parents doing here? She hadn't given them the details. She and Finn would be having dinner with them tomorrow, but she hadn't told them about tonight.

_Rachel: Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_  
_And spaces between us_  
_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time_  
_And last for a lifetime_  
_And never let go till we're gone_

_Love was when I loved you_  
_One true time I hold to_  
_In my life we'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_  
_I believe that the heart does go on_  
_Once more you open the door_  
_And you're here in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear_  
_And I know that my heart will go on_  
_We'll stay forever this way_  
_You are safe in my heart_  
_And my heart will go on and on_

"And for my next song, I'd like someone very special to join me on stage," Rachel said, smiling. She wanted to surprise Finn with this plan. After all, they still sang duets together on the karaoke machine and this was one of the ones they'd done. "May I have Finn Hudson join me on the stage?"

Rachel spotted Finn in the audience and saw him looking at her in disbelief. Kurt put his hand on Finn's shoulder, smiled at him and pointed at the stage. What Rachel saw next shocked her.

Finn began walking toward the stage. It was a bit wobbly, but this was the longest distance he'd walked on his own since the accident. Rachel held back tears of joy as Finn came up the stairs, holding on to the railing. She put her arm around Finn to support him.

"This is my fiancé, Finn Hudson," Rachel said proudly. "He and I have been in love and singing duets together since we were in high school and I haven't done one publicly with him in way too long. This one's our favorite to sing on the karaoke machine together these days, and I want all of you to hear it."

Finn smiled wide at Rachel. The music began as they began to sing together publicly for the first time since Will and Emma's wedding.

_Rachel: We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

_Finn: We don't need_  
_Anything_  
_Or anyone_

_Both: If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Rachel: I don't quite know_  
_How to say_  
_How I feel_

_Finn: Those three words_  
_Are said too much_  
_They're not enough_

_Rachel: If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Finn: Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Rachel: Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_Finn: I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

_Both: If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_  
_Before we get too old_  
_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

_Rachel: All that I am_  
_All that I ever was_  
_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_Finn: I don't know where_  
_Confused about how as well_  
_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_Both: If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Finn and Rachel's duet got the loudest applause of the night, and Rachel felt so happy. She helped Finn down the stairs and said, "Why didn't you tell me you can walk like that again?"

"I thought this would be the perfect opportunity," Finn said.

Rachel gave her fiancé a hug. "You sounded great up there. I'm so proud of you."

"I love you so much," Finn said. "Rachel, you were the best one up there."

Rachel looked up at Finn. "Wow, I love you."

Finn and Rachel sat back down to be greeted by hugs from Kurt and Santana. "You were amazing, both of you!" Kurt said.

"Yeah, Mr. Schue's going to love the video of you I taped, and so is everyone back in Glee," Santana said.

"Thanks so much for being here," Rachel said. "I was surprised my birth parents were here, though. I mean, we're seeing them tomorrow, but…"

"We invited them," Kurt said to Rachel. "We wanted them to see what they've missed out on for nineteen years."

"You guys are great friends," Rachel said. The four of them sat back to watch the rest of the event before going to greet Rachel's dads.

"You sounded great up there, both of you," Hiram said to Rachel.

"Yes you did," Leroy added. "We missed hearing Finchel duets."

Rachel smiled at her dads. "Thank you."

Rachel felt a tug at her dress and looked to see Beth holding a bouquet of flowers. "These are from me, and Mommy, and Daddy," Beth said.

"Thank you Beth!" Rachel said. She managed to smile at her birth parents. She wanted to get to know them, but things still felt awkward.

Beth wrapped her arms around Rachel's legs.

Shelby put her hand on Rachel's shoulder. "You sounded wonderful up there."

Rachel smiled. "Thank you, Shelby."

"So, we'll see you two for dinner tomorrow?" John asked.

Rachel nodded. "Yup."

x

"I'm kind of nervous about this," Rachel said to Finn on the train the next day. "I mean, my birth parents still give me an odd vibe.

"Rach, you don't need to be so worried," Finn said.

Rachel began playing with the buttons on Finn's jacket. "I'm just worried they'll reject me again. I just don't want to build myself up for something and then end up getting disappointed."

Finn kissed Rachel on the forehead. "If you feel uncomfortable at any point, we'll leave."

Rachel nodded and hugged Finn. She always felt safe and happy when she was with him.

Finn wheeled into the apartment building with Rachel on his lap. They took the elevator to Shelby and John's floor, where Rachel knocked on the door.

Shelby came to the door. "Hi, you two."

"Hi," Rachel said quietly. She held onto Finn's hand as they sat in the living room.

"Where's Beth?" Rachel asked. She did like Beth.

Beth came in. "Hi, Finn! Hi, Rachel!"

"Hi Beth," Finn said.

"Beth was really excited to hear you two were coming over for dinner," John said. "So, are you two coming to the wedding?"

Rachel looked at Finn. Finn gave her a look that said it was up to her. "I think we will," Rachel said. She did want her birth parents to be happy.

"That's great," John said. "By the way, when are you two getting married?"

"After school gets out," Finn said.

"Well, we're willing to do any of the things you need the bride's parents to help out with," John told the couple.

Rachel realized that she always had wanted her birth parents at her wedding. "I really want you guys there."

"Of course we'll be there, sweetheart," Shelby said. "You are our biological daughter."

"Wasn't Rachel amazing last night?" Finn asked, putting his arm around Rachel.

"She was," John said. "We know where she gets it."

"She got my talent and his brains, best of both worlds," Shelby said.

Finn laughed. Rachel smiled at her fiance. This wasn't bad. They had dinner and then spent some time talking in the living room. When Rachel left, she did feel a bit better, as her parents had seemed genuinely interested in getting to know her and Finn.

_SONGS: "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion (performed by Rachel Berry) and "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol (performed by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson)_

_Chapter 23 preview: Rachel has her bachelorette party and Finn has his bachelor party. All members of the S3 New Directions return._


	24. Chapter 23: Bachelor and Bachelorette

_I hope everyone enjoyed Glee last night. Other than the lack of Finchel, the premiere was pretty good, what did you guys think? I love how Rachel's still in love with Finn! And the Klaine, the Hummelberry, the Kurt and Burt... PERFECTION! I'm glad Blaine's the new captain, and I like Marley. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 23: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Finn smiled as he looked at the sleeping girl next to him. She was his. In only a few weeks, they'd be together officially. They'd have the same last name. This weekend they were going back to Lima to have their bachelor and bachelorette parties. If Finn could, though, he'd skip right to wedding day. He was already fantasizing about their wedding day and their honeymoon.

Rachel rolled over and opened her eyes. "Good morning, baby."

Finn smiled. "Hey Rach!"

"Ready for this weekend?" Rachel asked Finn.

Finn nodded. "I can't wait."

Rachel gave Finn a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," Finn said softly. "Ready for your night with the girls?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. She helped Finn out of bed. "Let's do some walking."

Finn walked to the kitchen holding Rachel's hand. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. When he was walking with her, it was easier to walk.

"You've made great progress," Rachel told her fiance.

"I told you Rach, I'm working as hard as I can so I can dance with you at our wedding," Finn said. He knew his dancing wasn't the best, but he wanted to make the wedding everything Rachel had dreamed of.

x

"There's no strippers here, right?" Rachel asked as she walked into the Embassy Suites in Toledo. Today was her bachelorette party. In only a few weeks, she and Finn would be tying the knot. She, Finn, Kurt, Santana, Puck and Quinn had flown back to Lima so they could have the parties there. Mercedes was coming back from LA for Rachel's party, and Mike was coming in from Chicago for Finn's.

"Of course not," Santana said. "We all know you're a good girl, Rachel Berry."

"Soon she's going to be Rachel Hudson," Kurt pointed out.

Rachel smiled at the sound of her name. She'd vetoed a crazy party and eventually, after discussing it with Quinn, Santana and Kurt, decided on a hotel weekend. The hotel they'd selected had a nice restaurant, and they also had a pool. The girls had rented a couple hotel rooms so the college and high school girls could spend the night and watch some movies, as well as give Rachel her bridal shower gifts.

"I wonder what the boys are doing now," Rachel sighed.

"I don't know, the best man's in charge of that one," Puck said.

"Are you worried about female strippers, Rach?" Santana asked.

"Actually, I'm not, because I know Finn loves me and that no one can come between us," Rachel said proudly. She remembered the days when she freaked out whenever another girl looked in Finn's direction. Those days were gone. There were plenty of girls in New York - many of whom Rachel thought were prettier than herself - but Finn only had eyes for Rachel.

Santana's phone vibrated. "I got a text from Britt. She and Tina just picked Mercedes up from the airport and they're on their way here."

"That's great," Rachel said. "It's been too long since the original Glee girls were all together."

"Should I leave while the six of you hang out?" Kurt asked.

"Of course not!" Rachel said. "You're staying right here!"

"So, how are the honeymoon plans coming along?" Quinn asked Rachel.

"Finn and I are thinking we'll go to the beach," Rachel said.

"Awww, how romantic," Kurt said.

"Where's the bride?" a voice said. Rachel turned to see Mercedes, Tina and Brittany.

"I'm so glad you could come back!" Rachel said.

"I wouldn't miss it," Mercedes said. "Plus, Sam and I have prom tomorrow."

"That's right," Quinn said. "Puck and I totally forgot when we decided to have the parties this weekend."

"This party hasn't even started yet, and I already know my maid of honor did an amazing job," Rachel said.

"And we'll all see each other for Nationals and the Finchel wedding, too," Brittany said.

"How is Nationals prep coming along?" Rachel asked.

"We're doing Springsteen for our artist," Tina said. "Blaine's doing 'Working on a Dream' for the solo, and then the group numbers are 'Born To Run' and 'The Rising.'"

"You did a tribute for an artist for every competition this year," Rachel said.

"Yeah," Tina said.

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when she saw a blond toddler bolt into the lobby and into Quinn's arms. "Mommy Quinn, my sister's getting married!" Beth said.

"I know she is," Quinn said, hugging her daughter. "Want to say hi to your sister?"

"Hi, Rachel," Beth said, putting her arms around Rachel's neck.

"Hey Beth," Rachel said. She was a bit confused. What was Beth doing here? She'd told Quinn to invite Carole and Miss Pillsbury for the dinner part, but other than that, she just wanted it to be the Glee girls. She'd seen her parents a few times, but the tension was still there.

Then Rachel saw Shelby walking in with Carole and Miss Pillsbury. She managed to smile. "Hi, Shelby."

"Hi, Rachel," Shelby said. "My oldest daughter's getting married."

"And my son," Carole said. "Isn't it hard to believe?"

"It is," Miss Pillsbury said. "I remember when Rachel came into my office, telling me she loved Finn so much, she just wanted to lock herself in a room and cry."

Rachel laughed at the memory. "Miss Pillsbury, please don't!"

"Rachel, you can call me Emma now," Miss Pillsbury said.

Shelby leaned down and whispered to Rachel. "Thank you so much for having me today, Rachel. I wasn't expecting it, but I really care about you."

Rachel forced a smile. "It's no trouble."

x

"There'd better not be any strippers here," Finn said to Puck, hobbling into the country club. He'd done some walking back in New York, and he was willing to try it now. "I'm not willing to risk Rachel getting mad at me a few weeks before our wedding day."

"Don't worry, man," Puck said. "I told you, ever since I got back with Q, I'm not into that sort of thing."

"So, you chose this place for our location?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I figured we can go to the game room or watch a movie or play on the xbox and stuff like that," Puck told Finn.

"Where did you find this country club?" Finn asked.

"One of my pool clients got us in," Puck said.

"Speaking of weddings - " Finn asked, "what's the deal with you and Quinn?"

"I still have the ring," Puck said. "I just chicken out any time I'm about to ask her."

"Quinn loves you," Finn said.

The boys sat down in the lobby as Finn began thinking about his fast approaching wedding day. He was so lucky that he'd ended up deciding to go to New York. When he put Rachel on that train last year, he seriously thought it would be the last time he ever saw her. He didn't even know when he'd next be talking to her. They'd had the best year so far in New York, and now, their wedding was fast approaching.

Finn looked up to see Blaine and Sam walking into the lobby. "Hey!" Sam said, noticing Finn and Puck. "Artie, Rory and Joe went to the airport to get Mike, but they'll be here soon."

"It's really happening," Finn said. "I'm marrying the love of my life."

"Finn, maybe you should have gone to the girls' party," Puck said. "I'm sure that's where all the sappy stuff's going on."

Finn laughed and slapped his friend in the arm. "We'll see what you're like when Quinn says yes."

"Hang on, you're asking Quinn to marry you?" Sam asked Puck.

Puck glared at Finn. "That's the plan."

"Do it," Blaine said.

"Hope we aren't late!" Finn heard Mike call from the hall. He looked and saw Mike, Artie, Rory and Joe.

"Hey!" Finn said. "I'm so glad you could come!"

"My family in Ireland wants to know all about a real American wedding," Rory said.

"Well, you're getting one," Finn said.

"Remember when Puck dated Rachel and Finn dated Quinn?" Mike asked.

"Oh, all these crazy dating combinations!" Finn said. "I remember when Santana and Brittany dated guys! Santana dated Matt, Puck, Sam and even me briefly. Brittany dated Mike and Artie."

"And I dated Tina, too," Artie said. "But I'm happier with Ella than I've ever been."

"That's good," Finn said. Then he saw his stepfather, Rachel's dads and Mr. Schue coming in. The boys began heading to the game room of the country club. Finn told Puck to tell Quinn that the wedding gifts would be better off at the bachelorette party, since Rachel had chosen most of the items on the registry anyway, so the boys would just have a loose evening to enjoy.

x

Rachel unwrapped her last present. Her friends had gotten her lots of things from the wedding registry she and Finn had put together. She'd had dinner with Kurt, the Glee girls (current and former), Shelby, Beth, Carole and Emma, and was now finishing unwrapping her gifts. "Did you like our gift?" Beth asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled. "Yes, I did."

"We want to make sure you have a special day, Rachel," Shelby said.

"Thanks," Rachel said. She had actually done okay with Shelby today. She'd been friendly to Rachel and asked her questions about herself and seemed genuinely interested in Rachel and Finn, making Rachel more open to the possibility of a relationship. "You'll be at the wedding, right?"

"Of course we will!" Shelby said.

"YAY!" Beth said.

"We old folks should probably get going so you girls can have the girls night," Carole said.

"We should," Emma said.

"You girls have fun tonight," Shelby said. The girls and Kurt said goodbye to the adults before they went to the hotel pool. After they were done at the pool, the group went to one of the suites they rented to hang out, watch a movie and have snacks. After the movie, the girls sat in a circle and talked. It was so nice to be with all her friends again, and Rachel couldn't wait for the wedding.

x

The day after the parties, Finn and Rachel went back to the Hudson-Hummel house so they could wait for after their roommates accompanied their dates to senior prom. Puck and Quinn had already flown back to Connecticut, but Rory called Finn and Rachel to ask if they wanted to perform at prom for the prom king and queen's first dance. Of course, they wanted to. Rachel wore her bachelorette party dress, and Finn wore his tux. They took photos of Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Santana, Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie and Ella at the Hudson-Hummel house before going out to dinner at Breadstix, where they saw the underclass members of New Directions.

During the beginning of prom, Finn and Rachel went to the choir room for a quiet moment together. This was the place where they'd shared so many good memories, such an important place to both of them. They got a text from Kurt that the prom king and queen were about to be crowned and went back to the gym. It was announced that Blaine was prom king and Brittany was prom queen. After a few dances together, Kurt came to dance with Blaine while Santana came to dance with Brittany, and Finn and Rachel performed the first dance song.

Finn: _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming_  
Rachel: _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_  
Both: _I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_  
Finn: _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
Rachel:_ Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_  
Both: _I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_  
Finn: _I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
Rachel: _I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this_  
Finn: _I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_  
Both: _I don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep  
Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing_

_SONG: "I Don't Want To Miss A Thing" by Aerosmith (performed by Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry)_

_Chapter 24 preview: New Directions goes to Nationals in Los Angeles, and the alumni go to watch them compete._


	25. Chapter 24: Defending the Title

_I'm sad to say this story is almost over! I'm really going to miss it. It's probably been my favorite fanfic to write so far. Thanks to all of you for sticking with me during the slow updates. I REALLY hope we at least get SOME time with Finchel together in S4. We all need to hold on to hope! I have an idea for my next Finchel fic, but I'm going to wait until I finish my other fic I'm working on now before I start it. But if you want to know, I'll tell you my idea!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review if you want me to continue!_

Chapter 24: Defending The Title

Finn's mind shot back to last year as he sat in the airport terminal with Rachel, Kurt and Santana. It was last year in Chicago that he'd led Paradise By The Dashboard Light and been named New Directions' MVP of Nationals. They'd won the Nationals trophy and gotten the celebrity treatment back home. And it had been an unforgettable week for him and Rachel.

The next week had been heartbreaking. He'd gotten rejected by Pace and lost Rachel. If he had to guess where he'd be at this time now, he wouldn't guess that he and Rachel would be weeks away from their wedding. But the wedding was fast approaching, and he and Rachel would officially be Mr. and Mrs. Hudson.

This year, Nationals were being held in Los Angeles. All eight members of the Class of 2012 would be in the audience. Finn and Rachel had booked a hotel room at the same hotel the New Directions were staying at, and Kurt and Santana were plotting to crash Blaine and Brittany's rooms.

Finn was able to walk short distances on his own now, but his goal was not to need his wheelchair or crutches at all on the wedding day. He and Rachel had begun practicing their dancing again, and he was even worse than he was back in high school.

"Do you think they'll win again?" Kurt suddenly asked. "Blaine feels so much pressure, doing the solo."

"They couldn't have picked a better person to do the solo," Rachel said.

"Of course they'll win," Santana said. "You two won't be there to make out on the stage again."

Finn rolled his eyes. "We said we were sorry!"

"Yeah yeah," Santana said. "We forgave you a while ago."

"It's going to be a long flight," Rachel groaned. Finn sighed as he took his fiancee's hand. He knew she wasn't the biggest fan of flying. He'd felt awful on the flight to New York, seeing how scared she was and technically being unable to hold her and kiss her.

"At least we got a direct flight," Kurt said.

"I'll hold you," Finn whispered to Rachel. Rachel smiled up at Finn.

The flight attendant called that the flight to Los Angeles was boarding, and Finn wobbled on to the plane. Rachel walked slowly beside him so he could keep up with her.

When they sat on the plane, Finn lay his head on Rachel's lap. She bent down and kissed him on the forehead as the plane took off.

x

When the plane landed in Los Angeles, Santana immediately spotted Brittany and took off to see the New Directions. Watching them, Finn felt a bit of envy. He wished he could be on that stage again, wishing he and Rachel could sing a duet that would lead their team to victory.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

"Just a bit sentimental," Finn said.

"Yeah, me too," Rachel said. "Let's go say hi."

"You're here!" Mr. Schue said, noticing Finn and Rachel walking towards them.

"We wouldn't have missed it," Rachel said.

"Are you ready for your big solo?" Finn asked Blaine.

"I think so," Blaine said. "Sam and Artie are going to sing backup for me, so I won't be totally alone."

"You'll be great," Sam said. "So, this is where I'll be in the fall."

"Are you excited?" Finn asked Sam.

"I can't wait, but I think Mercedes is more excited," Sam said. "She won't stop talking about it!"

"What about you, Artie?" Finn asked. "Are you excited for college?"

"I'm excited, but I am going to miss Ella a lot," Artie said. "I'm happier with her than I've ever been with any other girl, and I hope things don't fall apart after I leave."

"Don't worry," Blaine said. "Kurt and I did fine this year."

"Yeah, so did Mercedes and I," Sam said. "So, Finn, you're walking pretty well."

Finn smiled and nodded. "Yup!"

x

After chatting a little with Tina and Brittany, Rachel went over to the three new girls in New Directions who she'd befriended. "Are you girls excited for your first Nationals?"

"I've never been on a plane before, even!" Erin said. "Yeah, I'm really excited. And Joe's got a surprise date planned for me."

"So, you and Joe are doing well?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, he's a really great guy," Erin told Rachel.

"We have some really good songs picked out," Emily said. "Kyle and I get to sing part of one of them together."

"Yeah, Blaine told me the songs they picked," Rachel said. "And it's always fun to sing with your boyfriend."

"I love Kyle!" Emily giggled.

"We're so glad you guys could come," Erin said.

"Well, you girls are part of the New Directions family now," Rachel said. "After you graduate, you'll be watching in the stands with us, too."

"Artie said next year he'll come to watch me," Ella said. "I'm going to miss him next year."

"Don't worry, you can do it," Rachel said. The bus pulled up and the New Directions boarded it, along with Mr. Schuester, Mrs. Schuester, Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana.

x

Finn looked out the window in his and Rachel's hotel room. Their room was right next door to Kurt and Santana's room, and coincidentally, right above Blaine, Sam and Artie's. Right now, Blaine was next door with Kurt, and Finn could hear them talking, but he didn't complain, as he knew how much Kurt missed Blaine. Santana had gone downstairs to be with Brittany. Rachel had told Finn that Brittany had kicked Tina and Sugar out of the room so she and Santana could have some time to themselves. The view from the hotel room was amazing. The beach was within a nice view, and it looked down on the hotel courtyard and pool. Rachel was on the bed, watching television.

"Hey Finn," Rachel said. "Come on to the bed with me."

Finn smiled wide, knowing what Rachel had in mind. He lay on the bed next to Rachel and pulled her close to him, kissing her passionately.

x

An hour later, Finn was still holding Rachel in his arms on their bed. The noise from Kurt's room had calmed down, so Finn thought that meant Blaine had gone to rehearsal. Then Rachel's phone vibrated.

"Who was that, Rach?" Finn asked.

"That was Kurt," Rachel said. "He and Santana went to go visit Mercedes. The New Directions are rehearsing."

"Oh," Finn said, realizing he and Rachel were alone at the hotel now. Then he felt his own phone vibrate and saw that it was a text from Puck. "Hey man! Heard you guys are at the Embassy Suites, too! Want to meet Q and me at the pool?"

Finn looked up at Rachel. "Hey Rach, want to go down to the pool and meet up with Puck and Quinn?"

"I'd love that!" Rachel said. She went into the bathroom with her swimsuit, and Finn knew that meant she couldn't wait. He texted Puck to say that they would be right there, and quickly put on his swim trunks. Rachel came out of the bathroom in her new black bikini with the gold stars on it.

"You look hot," Finn said.

Rachel smiled. "I'm not!"

Finn kissed his fiancee. "You're the sexiest person ever."

"I am not!" Rachel giggled. She pulled on a cover up, took Finn's hand and began heading down to the pool, where Puck and Quinn were waiting.

"Hey!" Finn said.

"Hey guys!" Quinn said, hugging Rachel.

"So, this is where we could have been," Puck said to Quinn.

"I'm glad we're where we are," Finn said.

"Yeah, me too," Puck said. The boys watched as Rachel and Quinn headed for the hot tub. Then Finn turned to Puck and said, "So, where's the ring?"

"It's in my pocket," Puck said.

"Then give it to her now!" Finn told his friend.

"No!" Puck said.

"Puck, you're giving Quinn that ring before Rach and I leave for our honeymoon!" Finn declared.

"I just remember, I left it in New Haven," Puck said.

Finn thought his friend was lying. "Okay, whatever. Let's go join the girls."

x

The next day, Finn, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Puck, Quinn, Mike and Mercedes sat in the stands with Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Schuester, waiting to see the New Directions compete to defend their title. The groups that had already performed had been outstanding, and Finn was getting a little nervous. When the New Directions were announced, Finn felt Rachel squeeze his hand. The curtains opened, and Blaine was in the center of the stage with Sam and Artie close behind. Then, the music began.

___Blaine: Out here the nights are long, the days are lonely  
I think of you and I'm working on a dream  
I'm working on a dream_

_Now the cards I've drawn's a rough hand, darling_  
_I straighten the back and I'm working on a dream_  
_I'm working on a dream_

_Come on!_

_Blaine with Sam and Artie: I'm working on a dream_  
_Though sometimes it feels so far away_  
_I'm working on a dream_  
_And I know it will be mine someday_

_Blaine: Rain pourin' down, I swing my hammer_  
_My hands are rough from working on a dream_  
_I'm working on a dream_

_Let's go!_

_Blaine with Sam and Artie: I'm working on a dream_  
_Though trouble can feel like it's here to stay_  
_I'm working on a dream_  
_Well our love will chase trouble away_

_Blaine: Alright!_

_I'm working on a dream_  
_Though it can feel so far away_  
_I'm working on a dream_  
_Our love will make it real someday_

_The sun rise up, I climb the ladder_  
_The new day breaks and I'm working on a dream_  
_I'm working on a dream_  
_I'm working on a dream_  
_I'm working on a dream_

_Hey!_

_I'm working on a dream_  
_Though it can feel so far away_  
_I'm working on a dream_  
_Our love will make it real someday_  
_Blaine with Sam and Artie: I'm working on a dream_  
_Though it can feel so far away_  
_I'm working on a dream_  
_And our love will make it real someday_

"Thank you everyone - we are the New Directions," Blaine managed to say above the standing ovation he was getting. The rest of the group was now onstage and the second song's music was beginning.

_Blaine: Can't see nothin' in front of me  
Can't see nothin' coming up behind  
I make my way through this darkness  
I can't feel nothing but this chain that binds me  
Sam: Lost track of how far I've gone  
How far I've gone, how high I've climbed  
On my back's a sixty pound stone  
On my shoulder a half mile line_

_New Directions boys: Come on up for the rising_  
_Com on up, lay your hands in mine_  
_Come on up for the rising_  
_Come on up for the rising tonight_

_Artie: Left the house this morning_  
_Bells ringing filled the air_  
_Wearin' the cross of my calling_  
_On wheels of fire I come rollin' down here_

_New Directions: Come on up for the rising_  
_Come on up, lay your hands in mine_  
_Come on up for the rising_  
_Come on up for the rising tonight_

_Li,li, li,li,li,li, li,li,li_

_Blaine: Spirits above and behind me_  
_Faces gone, black eyes burnin' bright_  
_May their precious blood forever bind me_  
_Lord as I stand before your fiery light_

_Li,li, li,li,li,li, li,li,li_

_Blaine: I see you Mary in the garden_  
_In the garden of a thousand sighs_  
_There's holy pictures of our children_  
_Dancin' in a sky filled with light_  
_May I feel your arms around me_  
_May I feel your blood mix with mine_  
_A dream of life comes to me_  
_Like a catfish dancin' on the end of the line_

_New Directions (Blaine): Sky of blackness and sorrow (a dream of life)_  
_Sky of love, sky of tears (a dream of life)_  
_Sky of glory and sadness (a dream of life)_  
_Sky of mercy, sky of fear (a dream of life)_  
_Sky of memory and shadow (a dream of life)_  
_Your burnin' wind fills my arms tonight_  
_Sky of longing and emptiness (a dream of life)_  
_Sky of fullness, sky of blessed life (a dream of life)_

_Come on up for the rising_  
_Come on up, lay your hands in mine_  
_Come on up for the rising_  
_Come on up for the rising tonight_

_Li,li, li,li,li,li, li,li,li_

The audience was on their feet as the music for the last song began.

___Blaine: In the day we sweat it out on the streets of a runaway American dream  
At night we ride through the mansions of glory in suicide machines  
Sprung from cages out on highway 9,  
Chrome wheeled, fuel injected,and steppin' out over the line  
h-Oh, Baby this town rips the bones from your back  
It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap  
We gotta get out while we're young  
`Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run_

_yes, girl we were_

_Artie: Wendy let me in I wanna be your friend_  
_I want to guard your dreams and visions_  
_Sam: Just wrap your legs 'round these velvet rims_  
_and strap your hands 'cross my engines_  
_Emily and Kyle: Together we could break this trap_  
_We'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back_  
_Erin and Joe: Oh, Will you walk with me out on the wire_  
_`Cause baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider_  
_But I gotta know how it feels_  
_Tina: I want to know if love is wild_  
_Babe I want to know if love is real_

_Sugar: Oh, can you show me_

_Brittany: Beyond the Palace hemi-powered drones scream down the boulevard_  
_Girls comb their hair in rearview mirrors_  
_And the boys try to look so hard_  
_Sam and Tina: The amusement park rises bold and stark_  
_Artie and Ella: Kids are huddled on the beach in a mist_  
_I wanna die with you Wendy on the street tonight_  
_In an everlasting kiss_

_1-2-3-4!_

_Blaine with New Directions: The highway's jammed with broken heroes on a last chance power drive_  
_Everybody's out on the run tonight_  
_but there's no place left to hide_  
_Together Wendy we can live with the sadness_  
_I'll love you with all the madness in my soul_  
_h-Oh, Someday girl I don't know when_  
_we're gonna get to that place_  
_Where we really wanna go_  
_and we'll walk in the sun_  
_But till then tramps like us_  
_baby we were born to run_

_New Directions: Oh honey, tramps like us_  
_baby we were born to run_

_Rory: Come on with me, tramps like us_  
_baby we were born to run_

_New Directions: Ru-uh-uh-un_  
_Mm-mm-mm-mm_  
_Uh-uh-uh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Ru-uh-uh-uh-un_  
_Mm-mm-mm-mm_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_  
_Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_  
_Ru-uh-uh-un_

"And they were born to win!" Rachel whispered to Finn. Finn now was sure New Directions would defend their title. Vocal Adrenaline had a terrible performance, and a few hours later, it was announced that again, New Directions had won Nationals. The tradition was living on.

_Songs: "Working on a Dream" by Bruce Springsteen (performed by Blaine Anderson with Sam Evans and Artie Abrams), "The Rising" by Bruce Springsteen (performed by New Directions) and "Born To Run" by Bruce Springsteen (performed by New Directions)_

_Chapter 25 preview: Two words - Finchel wedding._


	26. Chapter 25: Finally Done Pretending

_Well, here it is - the Finchel wedding chapter! I want a Finchel wedding on the show so badly. Unfortunately I don't think we're getting one anytime soon. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I REALLY enjoyed writing this story. Sadly, all that's left is the epilogue. I'll start my next story after I finish "Here's To Us." Hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!_

Chapter 25: Finally Done Pretending

The wedding day was drawing closer and closer. In fact, the bags were packed and Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana would be catching a plane from New York to Toledo tomorrow to go home for the wedding. This was it. They were really getting married this time.

Finn had made some great physical progress. He, Rachel and his therapists had done run throughs and he was sure he'd be able to be on his feet all day on the wedding day. He still had his chair so he could use it if necessary, and so he could conserve energy, but he was needing it less and less.

He looked over at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. They'd have to leave for the airport soon. He patted Rachel on the back. Rachel opened her eyes and smiled at Finn.

"Ready to be Mrs. Hudson?" Finn asked Rachel.

Rachel smiled wide. "I've been ready since the day I met you!"

Finn had been ready to have Rachel as his wife for a long time, too. He gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"How's your back?" Rachel asked. "And your legs? You're sure you'll be able to walk all day?"

"Not only will I walk, but I'll be ancing with you!" Finn told Rachel. He got out of the bed and then pulled Rachel out. It hurt his back a little, but he could still do it.

Finn would be spending the night before the wedding at his parents' house with the groomsmen, while Rachel, Kurt and the bridesmaids had gotten a hotel suite. After the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night, they wouldn't be able to see each other until the wedding day. The current members of New Directions had agreed to perform at the wedding. Over the past few months, Finn and Rachel had fomed a bond with the new members in New Directions. Rachel had particularly bonded with Erin, Emily and Ella, and they were also going to be Rachel's bridesmaids. Through that, Finn formed a bond with Kyle, who was also going to be a groomsmen. Of course, Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Tina and Sugar would also be bridesmaids, and Sam, Mike, Blaine, Kurt, Rory, Artie and Joe would be groomsmen, with Puck as the best man and Quinn as the maid of honor. Rachel had also asked Beth to be the flower girl.

Finn happily took Rachel's hand and led her to the living room to wait for Kurt and Santana. It was time to go.

x

Rachel stood by the mirror in Santana's bedroom, looking at her dress for the rehearsal dinner. She had picked out this dress with Kurt and Santana while in New York, and she hoped that Finn would like it. Since their suite wasn't available until after the rehearsal dinner, she was currently at Santana's parents' house. Her bridesmaids were downstairs. She wasn't feeling nervous about marrying Finn, just excited. At this time tomorrow, he'd be her husband.

Rachel heard a knock on the door. Now she began to feel nervous. She and her bridesmaids were about to leave for the rehearsal and the rehearsal dinner, and that's when it hit her, the wedding was coming up. She sighed and opened the door, facing Quinn and Santana.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked. "We're all waiting for you."

"Yeah, I just can't believe this is it!" Rachel said. She hugged her two closest female friends.

"I love your dress," Quinn told Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel said. "Do you girls like the dress I picked out for the bridesmaids to wear for the rehearsal dinner?"

"We all love it," Santana said. "Let's go join the rest of the bridesmaids before the limo gets here."

Rachel followed Quinn and Santana downstairs, where Kurt, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Erin, Emily and Ella were waiting.

"It's the bride!" Sugar said.

Rachel smiled to herself. "And it's my bridesmaids!" The girls sat around having snacks until the limo arrived.

x

The boys were sitting in the church hall, waiting for the girls to arrive. Finn had enjoyed his time with the boys and was looking forward to tonight, he wanted to enjoy the time with Rachel before they couldn't see each other. Soon the girls came walking in, and Rachel ran up to Finn. He would have run up to her, but he was sitting as much as he could tonight so he'd have lots of energy for walking tomorrow.

The group did a quick run through of their planned ceremony and then went into the basement for dinner. For dinner, they'd just be having pasta and salad, followed by brownies. The big dinner would be tomorrow. Finn's groomsmen congratulated him, but all that was on his mind was Rachel. When she took her seat next to him, he took her hand and smiled at her. "I can't wait to have you as my wife."

"You don't have to wait long," Rachel said.

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too, Finn," Rachel said. "How's your food?"

Finn smiled. "It's REALLY good."

"So is mine," Rachel said. She looked at her fiance, still finding it hard to believe that tomorrow, he would be her husband. He was perfect. And he chose her. He was so sweet and so talented. He could have anyone he wanted. But he chose her.

x

After the dinner, Finn was watching a movie in the basement with Puck, Sam, Blaine, Mike, Artie, Rory, Joe and Kyle. He realized how hard it was to NOT be able to see Rachel. He felt his phone vibrate. He looked at the phone. It was Rachel. He smiled and opened his phone. How's the groom?

Missing the bride.

Awww, I miss you too, Finny! The girls and I are watching a movie.

Yeah, so are the guys and I. I can't believe it's tomorrow.

I know, right? I've been waiting for this.

We don't have to wait much longer. And that's when it hit Finn. He and Rachel were going to be married. What if he made a mistake of some sort tomorrow? What if Rachel left him at the altar?

"Finn, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"I just - I can't believe it's actually happening," Finn said. "I just hope Rachel doesn't change her mind."

"You think she's going to change her mind?" Kyle asked.

"Well..." Finn began.

"God meant for you two to be together!" Joe said.

"She loves you so much," Rory added.

"I love her too," Finn said.

"Tomorrow, she's going to be your wife," Mike said. "You shouldn't be worried."

Finn smiled to himself. For the rest of his life, Rachel would be at his side.

x

The next morning, Rachel woke up in the bridal suite. None of the bridesmaids were up yet. She went into the closet, slipping on her dress, her shoes and her veil. She was waiting for the girls to do her hair and makeup, but already in her dress, she'd never felt more beautiful.

The alarm went off and the girls and Kurt began crowding around Rachel. "You look gorgeous!" Quinn declared.

"Thanks!" Rachel said. "You girls have been the best bridemaids ever."

"You'd better put on your dresses," Rachel told the girls. "And your tux Kurt." As the girls put on their dresses, Rachel stared at the floor, fiddling with her veil. "Are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm so nervous," Rachel said quietly.

"There's no need to be nervous," Kurt said. "Finn can't wait."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yes really!" Kurt said.

Rachel looked up at the girls who began coming in. "You all look beautiful."

"The first New Directions members to get married!" Brittany said.

"I think we all knew Finchel would be first," Tina said.

Rachel smiled at her friends. "Are you girls ready to go down to see the church?"

"If the bride is, we should get going," Erin said.

Rachel led the girls and Kurt out of the bridal suite. She felt her nerves building up as they waited for the limo. When it arrived, she got in it, realizing that there was no turning back.

x

Rachel sat in the dressing room with the bridesmaids. Kurt had gone to join the groomsmen, and the girls were having some final moments together before the wedding. The bridesmaids all had gotten updos, and Rachel had waves put in her hair. The girls each had a bouquet of flowers the color of their dresses.

Rachel heard a knock on the door. She went to it to answer and saw her biological parents standing there with Beth.

"Rachel - you look so beautiful!" Shelby said.

"Thank you - Mom," Rachel said. Finally, she felt comfortable enough to say that.

"Our daughter's getting married before we are," John said. "It means a lot to us that you wanted us at the wedding."

"Of course I want the people who gave me life at my wedding!" Rachel said, looking at Beth. "And you look so pretty in your flower girl dress!"

"Thanks, Rachel," Beth said.

"She's been talking about this nonstop," Shelby said. "We'll leave her with you girls and go take our seats. Good luck, sweetheart."

"Thanks," Rachel said, hugging her birth parents. She watched as Beth ran over to Quinn to hug her. Then, she heard another knock on the door. This time, Kurt was standing there, with Hiram, Leroy and the groomsmen.

"Finn's at the front of the church, it's time!" Kurt said.

Rachel resisted the urge to scream. She watched each of her bridemaids pair up with their partner for the procession and took the arm of each of the men who raised her. The doors opened, and the ceremony was beginning.

x

Finn stood in the front of the church. Strangely enough, he didn't feel weak at all. He watched Beth walk down the aisle with the flowers, followed by Artie and Ella, then Kyle and Emily, then Joe and Erin, then Rory and Sugar, then Mike and Tina, then Sam and Mercedes, then Blaine and Brittany, then Kurt and Santana, then Puck and Quinn... and finally, he saw Hiram and Leroy walking Rachel down the aisle. He'd never seen her looking more beautiful.

Then Rachel's dads gave her to Finn. He leaned down and whispered in Rachel's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too," Rachel whispered.

Finn could barely pay attention throughout the ceremony. He was staring at Rachel, waiting for her to become his wife. Then it was time for him to say his vows. He'd written them a while back. "Oh Rachel - I remember the first time I saw you I knew you were something special. It's not just because you're pretty and talented, though you are that. It's that you bring out the best in me and support me like no one else does. You've given me my best memories. From Don't Stop Believing, to the auditorium picnic and our first kiss, to bowling, to Somebody to Love, to No Air, to our first Sectionals, to Borderline/ Open Your Heart, to our kiss on the stairs before Regionals, to Faithfully and the journey mashup, to promising never to break up, to locker room visits, to The Only Exception, to Don't Go Breaking My Heart, to Rocky Horror, to my parents' wedding, to your first drink, to our second Regionals with your amazing original songs, to our stakeout, to Central Park and Sardi's, to Pretending, to the library, to West Side Story, to our first Christmas together, to our first wedding attempt, to our Nationals victory, it's been an amazing journey, and I wouldn't have changed a thing. I love you so much, Rachel, and I can't wait to create more memories together."

Finn looked at Rachel, she had tears in her eyes. "Oh Finn - I just - I can't follow that, but I might as well say what I've prepared. You are the love of my life. Every morning I feel so lucky to be waking up next to you. Not a day goes by where you don't make me smile. You've helped me realize that it's okay to be different, and to never give up what I love. Before I met you, I thought all there was to life was Broadway. Now, even if I never make it, that won't matter, as long as I have you. Thank you for being so amazing. I love you, Finn Hudson."

Finn couldn't resist leaning in to kiss Rachel as the priest said, "Finn, do you take Rachel to be your lawful wedded wife?"

Finn smiled and nodded. "I do."

"And Rachel, do you take Finn to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Finn was so happy when Rachel said, "I do." They slipped rings on to each other's fingers as the priest said, "By the power vested in me by the state of Ohio, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Finn pulled Rachel in to kiss her as the congregation applauded. "I love you, Rachel Hudson."

"I love you!" Rachel said.

Finn put his arm around Rachel as they processed out of the church and into the limo for the reception. When they got in the limo, Rachel screamed, "Finn, you're my husband!"

Finn smiled. "And you're my wife."

Rachel began crying. "I can't believe it. I'm so happy right now."

Finn wrapped his arms around his wife. "I've never been happier."

The limosine began driving to the hall where the reception was being held. The limo the groomsmen and bridemaids were riding in had already arrived, so the married couple were the last to get to the reception. When they arrived, Rachel grabbed Finn's arm. "Should we sit for a little first? You've done a lot of walking today."

"I feel great," Finn said. And he really did. "Maybe it's because of how amazing our lives are now, but it feels as if I was never in the accident."

Rachel smiled at Finn and took his arm as they walked into the reception hall. The crowd applauded as they walked in. Finn looked around the room and saw the groomsmen and bridesmaids sitting at the bridal party at the front. He also saw his parents sitting with Rachel's mom and dads and Beth near the bridal party, at a table with Mr. Schuester, Mrs. Schuester, Coach Beiste, Coach Sylvester and Robin. He also saw his friends who he was in the accident with, who definitely weren't in top form, but were well enough to be at the wedding. Some people who'd been in Glee briefly were there too, like Matt Rutherford and Lauren Zizes.

"Let's welcome for the first time - Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!" the MC said.

Finn and Rachel stood at the front of the hall as their guests lined up to congratulate them. Finn was surprised how many people had showed up. When his mom came up to him, she whispered in his ear, "I'm so glad you married her. She's such a good girl!"

Finn smiled at his mother. "Thanks Mom."

"I'm so proud of you," Carole said. "My son - now a married man."

"I love you," Finn said.

"I love you too," Carole whispered.

When the guest finished greeting Finn and Rachel, Rachel looked at Finn. "I never would have thought you were in that accident."

Finn kissed Rachel. "Today, all the ups and downs we've been through are worth it."

They sat down for the meal before Puck and Quinn went to the podium to give their speeches. "Hi everyone," Puck said. "I'm Noah Puckerman, the best man. Finn and I have been best friends since preschool. We've known Rachel since we were little, but we really started to get to know her when we joined the Glee club our sophomore year of high school. I think one thing everyone knew in the Glee club right away was that something was going to happen between Finn and Rachel. They were always duet partners, and they did the most amazing duets. They had great chemistry and they were clearly attracted to each other. They've had many ups and downs, but through it all, they've loved each other and supported each other. We're all so happy that they are now a married couple."

Finn gave his best friend a thumbs up as Quinn took the podium to give her maid of honor speech. "Hi. I'm Quinn Fabray, the maid of honor. I first met Finn and Rachel when I transferred to McKinley for high school. I was attracted to Finn right away, but when Rachel came into our lives, it was clear she was really the one for him. I was jealous and was mean to Rachel, but when I met Puck, I realized who the perfect guy for me was. If it wasn't for Finn and Rachel, Puck and I probably wouldn't be together. Rachel, you're the best friend I've ever had, and you deserve a wonderful life with Finn."

Finn applauded as Puck and Quinn left the podium. Puck winked at Finn and then got down on one knee. "Quinn, hearing those things you said made me think that you and I, too, are meant to be. So, babe - will you marry me?"

"YES!" Quinn shouted.

Puck slid the ring on to Quinn's finger as the group began cheering. Rachel looked at Finn and said, "Another wedding's coming up!"

Finn and Rachel congratulated Puck and Quinn as they joined them at the wedding party table. After the wedding dinner was served - shrimp cocktail for the appetizer, salad for the second course, steak, roasted potatoes and asparagus for the entree and chocolate wedding cake - and the photos were taken, Finn and Rachel took the center of the floor for their first dance, with a song performed by the bridal party.

___Puck: There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of a rolling world can be turned away_

_Quinn: An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_Kurt: And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_Blaine: It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_Santana: And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_Brittany: It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best__  
_

_Mike: There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_Tina: That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_Mercedes: There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_Sam: When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_Sugar and Rory: And can you feel the love tonight_

_It is where we are_

_Joe and Erin: It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_Kyle and Emily: And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_Artie and Ella: It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

"I'm so happy you're my wife," Finn said.

"I'm so happy you're my husband," Rachel sighed. "Everything's been perfect."

"You're perfect," Finn said. "I love you Rachel Hudson."

"I love you too," Rachel said, leaning up to kiss her husband. "So, are you ready to do that other thing?"

Finn nodded. "I'm ready!" He and Rachel had planned to do a duet at their wedding, their first duet as husband and wife. Hand in hand, they went up to the podium.

"Hi everyone, thanks for being here today," Rachel said. "As anyone who knows Finn and me knows, we love to sing duets together. So, enjoy the first duet of Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!"

Finn smiled at his wife as the music began.

___Finn: Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

_It's the end of the world in my mind_

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_Rachel: I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

_But now I know what I didn't know_

_Finn and Rachel: Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Finn: Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Rachel: It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

_Finn: I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Both: Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Rachel: Because you live, boy_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Both: Because you live, I live_

_Rachel: Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

_Finn: Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Rachel: Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Finn: Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Both: Because you live, I live, I live_

Finn looked into Rachel's eyes and kissed her on the stage. This time he didn't have to worry about losing points. She was his. She forever would be. They were in love and forever each other's faithfully.

"I'm so happy right now," Rachel said.

"I've never been happier," Finn said back.

_Epilogue preview: Finchel on their honeymoon. Also features the beginning of the following fall, when Blaine and Brittany move to New York, and Rachel has some big news for Finn._


	27. Epilogue

_Here it is - the epilogue! I'm going to miss this story so much. It was probably my favorite to write so far. I REALLY wish these were the types of things happening to Finchel this season. Glee isn't the same without Finchel and I'm dreading this week's episode. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, and in your review, please tell me what you liked best about this story!_

Epilogue

Finn looked at Rachel sleeping on his lap as the plane took off. He looked at the wedding ring on his finger, then at the matching one on her finger. She was his wife now. Not his girlfriend. Not his fiancee. His wife.

A year ago, he didn't think they'd end up getting married. He wasn't sure if they'd even still be in contact but here they were, married, on the plane to their honeymoon.

The wedding had been the best day of Finn's life. Rachel had looked so beautiful and she'd told him he looked so handsome. The service had been perfect, the songs had been perfect, the food had been perfect. He knew that their life together would be perfect, too, and he couldn't wait to have a child together.

Finn rested his head on top of Rachel's and began dozing off.

A few hours later, Finn felt Rachel shaking him and looked up. Rachel gave Finn a kiss and whispered, "We're here."

Finn smiled wide. He was sure this was going to be an amazing week.

x

"Do you like our room?" Rachel asked Finn as they sat down in the hotel room. She looked around the room. It was the nicest hotel she'd ever stayed in. The bed was so comfortable, and the furniture was beautiful. There was a fireplace and a jacuzzi, and the balcony had some beautiful plants on it. The balcony looked down on the courtyard and the pool, which were both amazing.

"We picked a good place," Finn said to Rachel.

"You're my husband," Rachel said, feeling so happy to get to say that.

"And you're my wife," Finn said with a big smile.

"I'm so happy," Rachel said.

Finn nodded. "Me too." He pulled Rachel on to the bed with him and kissed her deeply. She smiled back and began making out with him.

x

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rachel asked Finn nervously.

"I'm positive!" Finn said. "This is going to be fun."

Finn and Rachel stood at the edge of the beach, Rachel holding the boogie board Finn had picked out for her. He was sure she would like it. It was pink and had gold stars on it. She looked a little apprehensive, but he knew she'd be fine.

Rachel looked at the board, then at Finn. "Well - I can hold on tight and we can put the one strap around my arm."

Finn nodded. "Exactly. You'll be fine."

Rachel smiled at Finn as they lay across the boogie board, holding on to it as the waves moved them along. Finn looked over at Rachel, who still looked nervous. As the boogie board moved over a wave, Rachel's nervous look turned into a smile. A few waves later, she was laughing and screaming with delight. Finn felt so proud of seeing Rachel conquer her fear.

"That was fun," Rachel said as the board pulled up to the beach.

"So fun," Finn said. "Aren't you glad I convinced you?"

Rachel nodded. "I love my husband.

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's head. "I love my wife." He lay across his beach towel. Rachel put her head on his chest.

x

"Do you like it?" Rachel asked, pointing to the new wrap in her hair.

Finn looked at it, blue, purple, pink, yellow and green threads wrapped around a strand of Rachel's hair, with a gold star bead at the top. They'd had to wait in line two hours, but this had been something Rachel REALLY wanted to do, so Finn gave in.

"I love it," Finn said. "You look really pretty."

Rachel kissed Finn on the cheek. "Thank you. You can pick our next activity."

Finn smirked. He knew exactly what he had in mind.

x

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked as she and Finn walked down the sidewalk hand in hand.

"You'll see," Finn said.

"Can you give me a hint?" Rachel pouted, looking up at her husband.

Finn shook his head.

"FINN!" Rachel protested.

"You'll find out soon enough!" Finn said as they walked into a building Rachel hadn't seen before. As they walked in, Rachel saw a pool with people lined up and dolphins.

"We're going swimming with dolphins!" Finn said to Rachel.

Rachel couldn't believe it. "Really?"

Finn nodded. "Really!"

"Oh my God!" Rachel shouted, hugging Finn. He always knew how to surprise her.

Finn and Rachel jumped into the pool, where two dolphins came swimming up to them. Finn put his arm around one and Rachel put her arm around the other. The dolphin Rachel was with put its nozzle close to her cheek, and Rachel giggled. Finn looked over at them and smiled. "Your dolphin likes you."

"I bet yours likes you, too!" Rachel said.

"I wish we could just stay here," Finn sighed.

Rachel nodded. "Me too."

x

The week had gone by too quickly. Finn and Rachel had stayed out late every night and slept in every morning, spending their days at the beach and the hotel pool, while also seeing the wildlife, visiting old ruins, scuba diving, boogie boarding, going to lighthouses and ordering room service. It was their last night here before going back to New York, and Finn had planned an extra special night for Rachel. They were going to go see the waterfall, then have dinner on the ferryboat.

"Are you excited to go back to New York?" Rachel asked Finn as they walked toward the waterfall.

Finn shrugged. "I guess. I love New York, but it's been so nice being here together, just the two of us."

Rachel nodded. "I've really enjoyed it, Finny."

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel's head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the waterfall. He nudged Rachel, and she looked.

"Wow!" Rachel gasped.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Finn asked.

Rachel nodded. "So beautiful."

The boat pulled up. Rachel took Finn's hand and he helped her on to the boat. The boat drove past the waterfall, which was amazing. The food was some of the best Finn had ever tasted. He was so happy that Rachel was his wife.

x

"Is that everything?" Blaine's dad asked.

"I think it is," Blaine said.

"I can't believe all six of you are living here now," Brittany's mom said.

Finn and Rachel had spent an unbelievable summer together as a married couple. Their honeymoon had been incredible, and they'd enjoyed spending time in the city with Kurt and Santana. They had gone home so they could go to graduation parties for Sam, Blaine, Artie, Tina and Brittany, and it was great to see everyone again. Finn and Rachel had helped Puck and Quinn with planning for their wedding, which was tentatively scheduled for around Christmas. Today, Blaine and Brittany were moving into the apartment with Finn, Rachel, Kurt and Santana. Kurt and Santana had been counting down to this day all summer.

"You guys have a great year," Brittany's dad said.

"Oh, we will!" Finn said. He loved living in New York with his wife, his brother and his friends.

Blaine and Brittany's parents said goodbye and left, leaving the six roommates in their apartment.

"Another year in New York!" Kurt said.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Blaine said.

"Well, I have some news for you guys," Rachel said.

"What?" Finn asked, waiting to hear Rachel's news.

"I got a gig as an extra on Broadway!" Rachel said. "Someone saw me at the NYADA performance and they want me as an extra for their opening number during the holidays!"

"That's amazing!" Finn said, hugging his wife. He was so proud of her and knew this day would come. Being married to Rachel and living in New York with her had been such a great experience, and he knew this year would only be better than last.

_Hope you enjoyed the story! I'm going to finish "Here's To Us" before I start my next Finchel in college story, but I already have an idea in mind! Thanks for all the support!_


End file.
